


Is It Too Late? - Swan Queen AU

by hedatheundying



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, F/F, F/M, Im not sure about this, It will probably suck, No Curse, Slow Burn, Swan Queen - Freeform, Trigger Warnings, sorry folks, there will be strong language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:16:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 58,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedatheundying/pseuds/hedatheundying
Summary: Once Upon A Time Regina and Emma were high school sweethearts, but faced a nasty break up. Emma ran off to the military and then to New York, leaving Regina stuck in Storybrooke. The two meet again at a class reunion, where things change, and are not as they seem.AU - no curse - no magic (but between you and I, I'm planning on using this idea, but putting in the magic element and changing like half of this story in a different work)Warning, I'm really not a great writer, it probably wont be great, but I've had this idea in my head for ages.Warning 2.0:This story will have mentions of non-consensual sex and scenes of abuse throughout. I'll try to put a warning before the chapters.





	1. The Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first fanfiction in like 5 years, so hang in there. I have no idea how many chapters it will be. Let's hope it turns out, yeah? Thank you for reading, leave comments on anything and everything you wish. Again, thanks. :) Sorry for any mistakes.

“Let’s go, Swan! Mary Margaret has been waiting in the car for ten minutes!” David yelled up the stairs, lead to the loft where a rather self-conscious blonde stood, staring at her reflection. 

Her dark wash jeans, white tank top which sported a NYPD logo on the left breast, favorite pair of boots, and red leather jacket completed her look. The jacket was a must in almost everything Emma wore. It was the one article of clothing she’d treasured over the past few years. “I’m coming, damn,” She muttered as she bounded down the steps, meeting the eyes of the taller blonde man at the bottom of the steps. 

“Looking good, Swan.” The comment drew a smile to Emma’s lips as her arm whacked into the man’s chest. 

“Shut up, ‘Charming’.” the woman made fun of the nickname David’s wife had given him many years ago. 

___

The smell of the gymnasium, rubber, sweat and a dash of cheap cleaner to be precise, was the exact same as it had been just twelve years prior. The class was supposed to have a ten year reunion, but no one had been able to make it, so Mary Margaret settled for twelve. Twelve years, damn, time flew by. Everything was almost the exact same which led the feeling of comfort to wash over her nerves. “Emma Swan? Is that you? Ohmygod!” The high pitched voice pulled Emma from her thoughts, and her eyes were greeted by a tall brunette. 

“Ruby? Wow, you look great!” the two embraced, and the brunette examined the blonde. 

“Well, looks like a few years in the military did you well, Swan, or should I say Sergeant Swan?” Ruby’s laugh erupted a small chuckle from the Sergeant. 

“It’s Captain Swan, but now I’m just working for New York PD. Emma will do, Rubes.” She sends the woman a wink, but finds herself looking around the room, searching for a certain someone. 

“Are you lookin-” 

“No. David promised to bring me a drink back…” Emma interrupted, having purposely avoided the person Ruby was about to speak of. However, she knew the girl was right. She was looking for someone specific. That someone she had not seen in twelve years. The one someone she would kill to see once more. 

 

December - 15 years ago

Emma glanced warily around the large classroom, she was later than normal and her usual seat was occupied which left the only open seat behind gorgeous dark curls. Maybe not being in her normal seat would be a good thing. Emma Swan had attended this English class many months, but she had never been able to gather the strength to talk to the one girl who could answer any question correctly. The dark haired beauty smelled of sweet vanilla as she moved her head to take a look at who decided to sit behind her. The blonde knew the smarter of the two had never made close friends, her mother Cora Mills kept that from happening. The poor Mills girl never had the chance to make friends, for everyone was terrified of the red headed woman who kept a tight leash on the girl.

“Hi, I’m Regina.” Timid brown eyes met Emma’s bold green ones, and those brown eyes held so much emotion within their depths. 

With a short breath, Emma felt her lips curl up at the edges as she introduced herself, “I know who you are, a genius - the next Albert Einstein or Marie Curie… I’m Emma Swan. Let’s just hope you don’t die from radiation.” 

 

Present 

Emma felt a tight squeeze on her bicep as she was pulled from her memory. “Hey, Swan. Here’s the punch. Sorry, the wife had me help her fix a fallen pillar of balloons.” David chuckled beside her. 

“Thanks, Charming.” She winked at the man, taking a deep breath. The memories had come back to her more so in the past two days of being back in her hometown than they had back in New York. The temperature of the room dropped as a soft voice flowed through the room, barely heard through the loud booming of the one and only Mayor of Storybrooke. Ice ran through Emma’s veins at the sound of the woman’s voice breaking through the large barriers she had built years ago, and her breath caught in her throat as it traveled closer. “Mary Margaret! This looks… great.” 

Regina Mills, the one woman who could break Emma with just the look of an eye. The one woman who Emma had cried over for years. The one woman who caused that last push for Emma to throw herself into the military without looking back. 

Slowly, the woman in the red jacket turned her body around, taking in the black heels with stocking clad toes tucked within. Long tanned legs were hidden behind an annoyingly modest grey knee length dress, but the olive skinned woman wearing the dress caught the blonde taking in her look. The tightening of Regina’s jaw was completely unnoticed by everyone but the retired military woman staring at her. Emma noticed the neck of the dress reached the base of the darker haired woman’s neck, and her jacket covered her arms all the way to her wrists. It was growing hotter in the gym, causing her breathing to become uneven. “I-I’m going to go get some air.” Her voice sounded almost like a squeak as she walked quickly to a back door of the gym. The fresh air hit her lungs like a fire roaring through an old wooden house. 

___ 

 

Emma walked through the small crowd of her graduating class to find her place next to Ruby and David as Mary Margaret, class president, stood on the small stage, speaking of memories and the time capsule they buried outside of Granny’s cottage. One of their classmates walked up the stage, holding a metal cylinder out to the mousy woman. “We will be opening this, so I will have a few people hand out the letters and valuables we all placed within the capsule. So, without further ado…” The popping of the metal object opening pierced into Emma’s gut. 

 

May - 12 years ago 

“Emma, I’m putting in this picture for you, but you can’t look at it until we open the capsule.” A soft kiss was placed on Emma’s cheek by the dark brown haired girl. 

“Yes, ma’am.” She laughed, pulling her letter to Regina from her pocket. “Babe, put this in your envelope before you seal it, I already put yours in mine…” Her eyes looked at the folded up lined pieces of paper. Emma had written for hours on end, trying to tell Regina everything she couldn’t in person. Every wish, every promise, every thing she wanted them to remember. One last picture of the two girls kissing on a bench out at the docks - it was Emma’s favorite - was placed in Regina’s envelope before she sealed it. Emma’s white envelope was pulled from her grasp as Regina placed a kiss over the seal, a pink lipstick mark left behind. 

 

Present 

Names were read off as their envelopes and pictures were pulled from the container. “Regina White.” The woman walked up to the men handing out the valuables, her steps measured and steady as she took two envelopes and a small bracelet with her name on a tag connected to the threads. 

“Emma Swan, here.” Mary Margaret winked at the blonde as her hands took hold of the two yellowing envelopes, one with a faded pink lipstick mark over the seal. Her eyes closed as she reached her place back between her friends. Soft fingertips ran over the edges of the two envelopes, but she didn’t dare open either. One, she knew, contained the letter to herself, a letter from Regina, and a picture of the two, but the second, she had not remembered placing inside the time capsule. 

Only noticing she had been zoning out after David tapped her shoulder, Emma shook her head and tucked the two pieces of her past tightly in her inner jacket pocket. She would not open them here, no, or maybe not at all. 

“Hey, Swan. We are heading to Granny’s for dinner, want to join us?” Mary Margaret asked, her eyes watching Emma carefully. “... or We can take you back to the loft if you want.” 

“No, I’m in, thanks.” The woman shakes her head as she pulls the leather tighter around her chest, hands in her pockets. “Let’s roll!” The mood from seconds previous pushed away and the ‘normal’ Emma was brought back to light. 

___ 

They laughed loudly in the small booth in the back of Granny’s diner. Mary Margaret and David sat on one side of the booth, so Emma and Ruby were stuck on the other side. It was almost like old times, just one person was missing. Emma pushed the thought from her head before her heart could start pounding again. The four were having a great time, and it felt good to finally be out with her friends and not shoulder deep in work. 

“So, Emma, you completely avoided Regina tonight. Don’t you want to… you know talk?” Ruby spoke freely, ignoring the looks she received from David and MM. 

Emma shook her head and shrugged as she took a bite of an onion ring. “Yeah, I guess I did.” Her eyes were downcast and she shoved another fried onion into her mouth, avoiding the question. This was a topic she had danced around with the two on the other side of the booth for years. They had respected her wishes of not speaking of Regina in front of Emma, even when they came to visit in New York. 

It would be a lie if Emma said she had not looked up the other woman, checking in on her through social medias. To her knowledge, Regina Mills was now Regina White, married to Leopold White, the man who practically owned the entire town as the Mayor, and she had a son, a beautiful brunette boy. Her thoughts were suffocating, thinking of how it could have been her with Regina in a pretty house with a dog and a kid, so the blonde excused herself to the bathroom. In there, she locked the door and leaned against the sink, her knuckles turning white from her grip on the counter. ‘Deep breaths, Swan,’ she reminded herself, pushing away the panic attack. It was supposed to be easier, this whole coming back to visit her hometown thing. Right? 

She found herself seated against the wall of the bathroom a few minutes later, taking deep, shaky breaths, an attempt at calming her body. The events of tonight were too much for Emma, seeing Regina looking like the perfect wife next to that man, it was repulsive. The woman’s body became physically sick at the thought of that man touching Regina. However, thinking back on how the woman looked so professional in her grey dress and heels, that was definitely something Emma had loved to see. The brunette had definitely grown more into her body since Graduation.

 

Graduation - May - 12 years ago 

Emma pulled Regina into a deep kiss outside of the school as they leaned up against Regina’s brand new car, a gift from her father. “We did it, baby. We graduated.” Hands were brushing through golden curls as the two women stared into each others eyes. They finally made it, past all of the obstacles life had managed to throw at them, and through every fight. Another kiss, which turned into a few more, and they found themselves breathing heavily with Regina pressed against the driver's side window.

“Get a room!” A loud laugh erupted down the parking lot, David and Mary Margaret were walking hand in hand towards the two. “Are you two coming to the party tonight? It’s at mine, be there, Swan, and drag your hot arm candy.” He winked as Emma pulled her girlfriend closer into another kiss. 

"Will we ever get rid of them?" The brunette laughed, her hands brushing through the blonde curls. Love filled her eyes, and in that moment, the world around them stopped, it was just them in their own little bubble that they so often found themselves in. 

"I don't think so, babe. But, would you like to be my hot date to David's party tonight? I was thinking we could ditch after being there for a while and head out to our spot to sit and look at the stars. I know how mu-" she was cut off by a breathtaking kiss. "I'll take that as a 'yes, idiot. Shut up already." Emma laughed as Regina pulled away. 

"Yes, idiot. Shut up and kiss me already." Her brown eyes poured into Emma's and they were whisked away in teenage love. 

 

Present

“Dammit, Swan. Get your shit together.” Her phone buzzed as she chided herself for letting her emotions bubble up. 

MM: Hey, you okay in there? It’s been a few… 

E: yeah, just needed to freshen up a bit.

Emma made her way out of the bathroom after checking over herself in the mirror. Her eyes fell on the small group who were waiting for her in their regular booth, a smile plastering itself on her face - she had missed them. While looking at the small group, her body collided into another. She hadn't see the woman walking into the diner with a large man behind her. “Oh, shit. I’m so-” Her hands were wrapped around biceps as her eyes found familiar brown eyes. “Oh, I’m sorry. Excuse me…” Without moving her body or hands, Emma glanced to the man behind Regina who cleared his throat. “Watch where you’re heading, Miss Swan.” An all too familiar voice tells the blonde. Heat rises to Emma’s cheeks as she nods to the couple, and b-lines to the booth. 

“Smooth, Swan. Way to make an impression.” David whispered, paired with a chuckle. Her eyes rolled dramatically as she took a deep breath before letting herself laugh along with the three. She had just made a fool of herself. The thundering of Emma’s heart did not subside even as she took another bite of her onion rings. She watched as Regina took a seat at the counter, Leopold sitting next to her, his hand tight on her shoulder. Emma could not help but notice the tense form of the woman’s body. The way Leopold had a hold of Regina, seemed almost possessive.

The group had been relatively casual after the small scene Emma had caused, which lowered the tension within the confines of the booth. However, when Emma caught sight of the mayor placing a kiss on his wife's cheek, her whole body tightened. The glass was tight in Emma’s hand as her knuckles turned white, her eyes were forced away from the couple as David spoke up, “I think it’s getting a little late. Why don’t we just head home and hang out, yeah?” She nodded, placing the cup on the table while breathing in deeply. 

A hand on the blonde's lower back allowed some of the tension to leave her body. Ruby pulled her up and out of the red booth. The worked up blonde nodded and left money on the table to pay for their meal before walking out the door, not looking back to see a pair of brown eyes watching her leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is in Regina's point of view. There's some Henry and Regina fluff. 
> 
> Trigger Warning: there will be mentions of physical abuse in this chapter set as a memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I have zero self control and went ahead and posted the second chapter today. Hope you enjoy.

Regina walked into the gymnasium, heels clicking on the floor as she forced her ‘political smile’ to her face. Henry, her son, was staying with her mother, Cora, so the couple could “have a great time” as her mother put it. Her eyes took in the decorations, reminding her much of senior prom. “Mary Margaret! This looks… great.” 

Her voice was overpowered by the husband at her side, boasting of the upcoming election. His hand was at Regina’s side, keeping her close to him, threateningly so. She made small talk, but felt eyes on her. With a quick scope around the room, the root of the feeling was a certain familiar woman standing next to Ruby. Regina’s dark eyes found the one and only Emma Swan who was very slowly taking in what the Mayor’s wife was wearing. It made the woman clench her jaw as not to turn away. Something about the blonde running her eyes over her body made all the air escape her lungs. The red leather jacket complimented the woman’s blonde hair and green eyes, thu-thump thu-thump, her heart pounded in her chest. She spotted a navy blue logo on the tight white tank top on which Emma wore. ‘New York Police Department, not bad, Swan.’ Her inner voice spoke, her eyes taking in the rest of the woman as the green eyes tore away from Regina. 

“Well, with my wife by my side, I do believe I will have this next election in the bag. Right, Regina?” Leopold spoke, his eyes glaring into Regina as he noticed her attention had been elsewhere than the conversation he was engaged within. 

“Yes, dear. Of course.” She spoke softly, as she had been taught. Her attention did not leave the conversation again except when she saw a mess of blonde hair making its way out the side door to the gym. 

‘Submit, obey, and do not dare question your husband. He is the provider, you, Regina, will simply be a submissive housewife.’ Cora Mills’ voice echoes within her mind. Her full attention was back on her husband, her hand holding a small cup of punch. 

___ 

 

“Regina White!” The name caused all attention to be brought on the woman. With a shy smile, she made her way up to those holding her possessions from the metal time capsule. Two envelopes and a bracelet, this caused a more genuine smile to be brought to her lips. Regina was back in her place next to her husband, Leo was ten years older than his wife, therefore would not be receiving anything from the metal contraption. 

“What have you got there?” His large hands snatched the bracelet from the woman’s hands. She tucked the two envelopes into her clutch purse so that he would not inspect them, for they held something much more dear within than the bracelet. 

“A bracelet. Kathryn made it for me my Senior year. A friendship bracelet of sorts.” She looked up at him, small smile plastered on her face as the man took in her words. With a huff, he placed the braided strings back into his wife’s hands. “Childish.” He muttered under his breath. 

___ 

 

Together, the mayor and his loyal dog, well, wife, made their way into Granny’s Diner for dinner. It was not often the couple went out to eat, so it was a delight to be out of the house. A weight slammed into Regina, her heels clicking against the floors in attempt to catch herself, but strong hands latched on to either arm, keeping her upright. A mop of blonde hair almost drew a laugh from the red lips of Regina. The gods were playing games now - they always were.

“Oh, shit. I’m so-” Emma’s voice cut as her eyes met Regina’s. Those green eyes were the same as they had been years previous, the only difference was the emotion held within. “Oh, I’m sorry. Excuse me…” The mayor’s wife felt a hand on her back and she heard her husband clear his throat at the position they were in. 

“Watch where you’re heading, Miss Swan.” Regina straightened her back and Emma sped off to her table, and Regina went to watch the blonde but the woman was pulled towards the counter by a strong hand on her shoulder. 

A threat. The tight fingers clasped onto the bone of the dark haired woman’s shoulder as they ordered their meal. Her husband was upset over the run in. The man knew of Regina’s past with Emma Swan. Who in town didn’t know? Besides Henry, of course, anyone in the town could tell of the story of Emma Swan and Regina Mills. 

July - 8 years ago

“You will not tell him stories of some outrageous lesbian escapade you had in high school! I will not have my son listening to that shit!” Leopold was red in the face and his eyes were dark with anger. His hand flew through the air, colliding with Regina’s cheek. “Do you understand me, woman?” He screamed through the house, the sound of a whining Henry waking up drifted down the stairs of their large house. 

Silent tears slipped down Regina’s burning cheeks, as she nodded to her husband. She found it easier to not speak to just submit and allow Leo do to as he pleased, no fighting back ever. Fighting back only made it worse. She had learned that one the hard way. The thought brought pain to the bruises covering her sides and back. Not even a day earlier had the man pushed her down the flight of stairs, claiming she had been giving him dirty looks for refusing to allow Henry in their bed at night. 

She made her way back into Henry’s room, only being just down the stairs made it a quick trip. “Shh, my little love. Come here.” Regina scooped the two year old into her arms as she made her way to the rocking chair in the boy’s bedroom. “I’m sorry you had to hear that.” Once the child was calmed and sleeping in her arms, her lips pressed against the child’s forehead and silent tears flowed freely. Together, they rocked well into the night, Regina never making it to her own bed. 

Present

She had never spoken of the love she shared with the blonde girl who lived on the poor side of town after the break up. The only day she dared share, was the night Leopold found her speaking with their son. The townspeople dared not mention Emma’s name, understanding the deep pain it caused the woman they had grown fond of in her days of roaming the town with the blonde. The relationship was one her father had approved of, but her mother not so much. Tragically, a short few months after graduation, Henry Mills Sr. died. It had been the hardest year of Regina’s life. Having just lost the love of her life and her father soon after had devastated the woman. Cora Mills would not stand for such behavior, and began grooming Regina back into the proper wife. Soon, Leopold came along and Cora set the two up, having them married just months after meeting. 

“Regina, don’t pick at your food. It’s impolite.” A harsh but quiet voice said next to her. With a nod, she began eating more than before, but her stomach was in knots as her mind had been flooded with memories. 

“My apologies, Leopold. My stomach is a bit upset.” Her eyes never met the man’s as he made a comment under his breath about it being rude and how Cora trained her better. 

___ 

 

“Mom!” Henry called from the living room, taking off to hug the woman tightly. 

“Hello, little love. How was your time with Grandma?” She asked, looking over at the red haired woman sitting on her couch, a glass of cider in hand. The house was large and far too much for just three people, but Cora always seemed to disagree.

‘You are the mayor’s wife, a large house is what they expect. Be thankful you aren’t living in some shack.’ Cora spat, the comment driving anger to Regina’s stomach. 

The living room was simplistic, but styled well. The furniture was angled around the large fireplace. The mantle holding up various picture frames containing pictures from over the years. 

“Uhm, it was fine. I finished almost all of my homework, and I already showered and have my pajamas on. I was hoping you could come and let me read to you, for my class assignment.” Henry saw the look on his mother’s face the minute she walked in the door, seeing through the smile she wore for others. The boy always managed to pick up on every change in Regina. 

“Of course, Henry. I need to change into different clothes beforehand. Thank you, mother, for watching Henry. Are you okay to drive home?” Her eyes landed on the bottle that had been holding cider, already over half empty. 

“I believe your dear husband could give me a ride, do you mind, Leo? I know you hate getting out so late.” Cora softened her voice when she spoke to her son-in-law. The woman always pressed Leopold’s buttons, but he remained the perfect man in front of her. 

“Not a bit, Cora. I’ll go grab your coat. Dear, when I get home have my things ready for a shower.” Though disguised as a simple request, it was a demand. 

With a short nod, Regina walked up the steps and down the hall to her bedroom, making her way to the walk-in closet that was half her own and half her husband’s. After choosing a set of long sleeved silk pajama set, she changed in the closet, sure to place her clothing in the hamper. Her shoes were lined up along the base of the wall in a particular order. Most were black, but some were nude, a few red, and other colors she may need, almost all heels. 

After changing, the Mayor’s wife went to the en suite bathroom, washed her face, brushed her hair and teeth, and set out a towel and night clothes for Leo as he demanded. Finally, Regina found herself in the room belonging to her son, the grey paint on the walls was soothing. It was safe. Leopold had never laid a hand on their son, and for that she was thankful. 

“Hey, mom. So, I don’t actually have anything to read to you. I just thought you could use some time to breathe.” He grinned at her as he sat back against his head board and patted the space next to him. “I know public events wear you out.”

For an almost eleven year old he was so smart, and very aware of everyone around him. “Oh, Henry.” She whispered, crawling into bed next to him. Her arms wrapped around the boy and his head rested on her chest. They sat together in silence for a few minutes, just letting themselves breathe. “I’m sorry I left you with your grandmother, I know she can be a lot to handle.” Her voice was soft, but not as she controlled it with Leopold, it was pure and completely her around her son. “Thank you, Henry.” She whispered into his hair before placing a kiss on the top of his head. Somehow at the end of the day, this little boy she had brought into this world was her rock, and he had always been from the second she found out she was pregnant. 

____

 

Regina laid in bed, Leopold’s arm lying over her chest, almost pinning her to the bed as he lied asleep next to her. His snores assured her of his deep sleep as her mind ran over what the envelopes in her clutch could hold. They were stored in her walk in closet behind a few things just in case. She was never sure if Leo would catch on or not. The two letters screamed from within the closet, begging her to read them and go over every detail. However, she just remained in bed, her heart begging, but her mind overruled with fear. The letters would have to wait. 

___ 

 

After only a few hours of sleep, Regina was awoken by the blaring of an alarm. Her body protested as she sat up, stretching her arms out and taking a deep breath to release a yawn. She shut off the alarm and reset it for an hour and a half later for Leo. The woman scrubbed her body in the shower, the scent of her apple shampoo and conditioner filling the bathroom. Smiling, Regina made her way out of the shower to dry off with a thick white towel. She changed into a simple pair of charcoal colored slacks and a white button up blouse. The process of applying makeup and doing her hair did not take long, and after she went downstairs to make breakfast for the household. The white apron was tied around Regina’s waist as she heard the sounds of her husband getting out of bed and Henry walking down the staircase. “Good morning, little love.” 

“Morning, mom.” He sits at the kitchen island, watching her flip french toast on the skillet. “Want me to get out the fruit and set the table?” Her son asks, his voice a little groggy from sleep. Mornings were their favorite time, Regina’s especially. The mother and son would spend the mornings talking in the kitchen as she made breakfast and the boy kept her company.

“Yes, please. Your father will be down in thirty minutes, be sure his coffee is on the dining table before he gets in.” Her happy feeling dissipated at the thought of Leopold. Luckily, he was heading to work, Henry to school, and she was to be working in Leopold’s home office. Doing everything for him from home for the next day. He always had his secretary bring Regina various forms to read over and inspect. It was not that the man was trying to giveRegina power, it was his inability to control his laziness. And they say women are the weaker species. Leopold, from the day he had decided to run for the office, he had Regina working on everything behind the scenes. She was the ‘real’ mayor, but he took credit for all she did, and never thanked her. 

The pounding of footsteps rattling the staircase caused the wife to pull off her apron and take her seat at the dining table, food set and plates already prepared. The man’s favorite coffee mug sat to the right of his plate, full of dark black coffee. “Ah, look at my happy little family.” Leopold laughed, plopping into his seat at the head of the table. Regina was on the other end and Henry to the right of Regina. “Is my paperwork finished, woman?” He asks, eyeing the leather folder sitting near his seat. 

“Yes, Leo. All of the paperwork is done. Everything went smoothly. I also prepared your notes for the budget meeting today.” Her eyes never met the man’s cold ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think! Thank you for reading. :)


	3. Shit Hits The Fan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I love this story, so I posted another chapter. I hope you enjoy. Warnings: There will be mentions of abuse in this chapter

“Emma, there’s something I should tell you. You know how you told me to be sure to have people write you?” Ruby spoke, handing Emma a cup of hot cocoa before taking her seat outside the Nolan’s house around a small fire. The fire pit sat between the three, David and his wife sat on a small outdoor couch, and Emma and Ruby in their own cushioned wicker chairs. The warm fire fought off the slight chill of the night as they joked around the campfire, reminiscing of high school days and Emma’s military career. 

The blonde dipped her finger into the whipped cream sprinkled with cinnamon, licking it off before nodding. “Yes, why..?” she inspects the brunette’s facial features, curious at what changed the woman’s demeanor so dramatically.

“Well, I promised Regina I would mail her letters, because her mom wouldn’t allow her to mail them hers-” The waitress spoke quickly, trying to get it all out before Emma inevitably hated her. 

“I never received a damn thing from her.” Emma’s voice was filled with anger and hurt, her jaw clenched. Mary Margaret raised her eyebrows, unaware of this herself, however the man next to her had his eyes set on the fire, mug in hand gripped tightly. 

“That’s because I never sent them…” Ruby whispered, barely audible as the crickets chirped in the night. “She probably wrote a thousand letters in the first year you were gone, but when she realized you weren’t writing back… they slowed down, and then stopped completely. I-I didn’t want you to run home and get heart broken again, I knew how serious you were when you left. How you didn’t want distractions, I-i’m sorry, Em.” Tears broke Ruby’s voice as she spoke, the weight of keeping the secret too much to hold any longer in the intimate setting. 

A gasp was heard from the married woman across the fire as she looked at David. “Oh my god, David, you knew?” Emma could see the man nod in her peripheral. 

Emma felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes. She knew the break up had been bad for the both of them, but when Emma left the only thing she wanted was something from the woman she loved. The pain of spending nights silently crying herself to sleep, thinking the woman didn’t give a damn about her, sent the blonde down dark paths through her military career. “Where are they?” She muttered weakly, her gaze shooting up to the tearfully eyes woman. When there was no response, Emma tightened her voice. “Where are the letters?” Louder and louder she repeated herself as her body rose from the chair. 

“I have them.” A broken male voice announced, David’s eyes meeting Emma’s. “I’m sorry, sis. I thought it was for the best.” He shook his head. “I couldn’t just send them all after I realized how much you needed them, I didn’t want you to resent Ruby or me… it was selfish. I’m sorry.” 

Mary Margaret shook her head violently. “That box, in the hall closet, that’s full of envelopes those weren’t old once from Emma. You lied, David, you lied!” 

__ 

 

Slowly, shaking fingers pulled the box open, revealing over three-hundred letters stacked in rubber bands. ‘At least they had the decency to sort them.’ Emma rolled her eyes, taking the first stack in her hands, checking the date. Two days after she left. Two days after Emma said her goodbyes to her hometown, Regina reached out to her. She probably thought she was a cold hearted bitch. 

— 

Emma, my love, 

Who would have known that just a few months into our sophomore year of high school you would have stolen my heart? The time I looked into your eyes, it was like the wind was knocked from my lungs. I resented it terribly so, but I knew that you were going to be the death of me. Months later, you became my first love, first girlfriend, first everything. We became inseparable, and I wouldn’t trade it for the world. 

Now, here we are however many years later after burying the class time capsule, and you’re reading this. I know in my heart that even though time will have passed, my feelings for you will never change. I love you with my whole heart and soul, Emma Swan.

Emma felt hot tears pouring down her cheeks as she read the small letter from the time capsule. It was pages long, and hurt her heart. They were so in love, and so disgustingly happy in their own little bubble. Mary Margaret sat on the couch, blanket over her lap with Emma’s head on top of the blanket. A gentle hand ran through the blonde locks as sobs racked her body. “Let it out, duckling.” MM said quietly as she sipped at her warm tea. 

— 

The two had been close through high school, and grew much closer when David married Mary Margaret, but something in their friendship shifted in the night as the woman held Emma in her arms, letting her cry as more and more letter were read. 

Hours had passed, hundreds of letters were opened and stained by the blonde’s tears. Mary Margaret had finally passed out a few hours previous, but Emma was still up. The letters, all of them were filled with the life events of Regina, how things changed, and many contained Regina’s repetitive expressions of love. One sentence of a letter dating a full year after Emma left, just a month after Regina had been forced to marry the mayor, broke the woman beyond belief. 

Emma, today, he hit me… 

The letter was clutched tightly in Emma’s fist as she shook with anger. All this time, Regina had been begging her for help, for something, for hope, and Emma was never able to give that to her. Because of Ruby and David, Emma wasn’t able to be there for Regina, a woman she promised that she would be there no matter the circumstances.

—- 

The sounds of a coffee maker running and bowls being placed on the counter woke Emma from her place on the couch. An Afghan blanket covered her body, and dried tears were crusted along her face and eyes. With a soft sigh, Emma rubbed the particles from her eyes, seeing the last letter she finished held against her chest. The one the blonde had read over and over last night, trying to process just how quickly events had escalated. The dent she had created in the box of letters was mighty for one night, but there were still too many to read through. 

“Morning, Em.” David said, placing a cup of coffee on the table in front of his friend. “I really am sorry…” he whispered before waking back to the kitchen area. 

She was in no mood to speak, her throat was killing her anyways, so she had no idea if she even could speak. Finally, Emma drank a few drinks of the sweetened coffee before walking to the bar to eat cereal that Mary Margaret had poured for her. “Thank you.” A scratchy voice said into the silent morning. 

“You’re welcome, Emma. David has to go into the station today, and I to work at the school. Feel free to do as you please today. You have our numbers if you need anything.” The pixie cut paired with a sundress and bright colored cardigan brought a slight smile to Emma’s lips as she wrapped her arms around the blonde, hugging her in an almost maternal way.

“Charming, I just need some time to process, okay?” She looked up at the man who had always been like a brother, taking in the look of hope in his eyes as his head bobbed up and down. 

“We will see you tonight, Swan. stay out of trouble.” David said before picking up his keys and taking off out the door, his wife close behind. 

“Well, I have at least another hundred or so letters to pillage though.” Emma said to herself before eating her cereal in silence as she checked her phone. Pictures of the reunion had been posted online, and the blonde was unable to control her eye roll at the picture of the mayor next to his wife, him smiling widely, but Regina’s smile didn’t reach her eyes. 

Emma finished her cereal, dumped her remaining milk out, and rinsed the bowl before making her way back to the couch to continue looking through the letters. 

Spanning from Cora banning any contact of the blonde to Regina, to her forced marriage, to the beginnings of abuse, to the forced night, and finally to the birth and milestones of Henry Daniel Mills were what the letters contained. No matter how dark the letter grew, they always ended the same. 

With all my love, 

Gina  
xoxo

—

“Things are getting better, Emma, but I don’t love him. I don’t think I can love someone like I love you… I can’t even pretend to.” Emma read aloud, her mind taking in the contents of another letter. It had been four full days, and she was just now reaching the last few stacks of letters.

… 

 

I don’t even know if you’re reading these anymore, or if you ever did… Emma, please, if you are promise me you will come home to me. I can’t keep this up, come take me away like you always promised you would. Let’s run off, I don’t even care where or if we have money. All I want is you and that stupid yellow bug of yours.

… 

He hasn’t laid a hand on me in a while, maybe things will be better. Henry took his first steps today… he is so sweet, Em. You would love him. I could imagine you two running around the backyard, and ending in a pile of giggles in the grass. However, these letters seem to be unwanted. Maybe they are, but why? Didn’t you promise me we would work through anything? Well, here I am, Emma Swan. I’m waiting

… 

I can’t believe I’m still writing to you. Not once have I even heard from you. Ruby assures me you’re doing fine, but Emma. I need to know for myself. I don’t know why I’m still writing to you if I’m not getting anywhere. Maybe it’s for my own sanity. 

… 

This is going to be my last letter, Emma. I’m done. I can’t keep holding onto this if you aren’t. It’s too much for me to keep up. I’ll just focus on being what my mother wants me to be… the good housewife. You always did tell me how good I looked in an apron. Damn you, Emma Swan, damn you for everything you’ve put me through. Damn you for stealing my heart and never giving it back. Damn you for making promises that you didn’t plan to keep. Damn you for cutting me out of your life. Damn you for running off on me. Damn you for getting my hopes up. Damn you for leaving me to this man. I’m done.

Farewell, 

Regina White

… 

On the fifth day of the blonde devoting herself to reading the letters, the sun had reached the middle of the sky, and weight of the letters was pulling her down as she trudged to the shower. The hot water failed to loosen any of the pent up emotion in the blonde. So much had been revealed in those letters, and Regina didn’t know Emma never received them. She most likely assumed Emma didn’t care, but she did, more than anything. 

The woman dried off and changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a tank top. Her hair, she decided, would be left down naturally after running her brush through the golden locks. Finally, Emma was looking less like a lovesick teenager and more like her lovesick adult self. Since the day the two women parted, Emma had been different. Joining the military only helped the blonde in shutting off her emotions, transforming into a robot of sorts.

She needed to go speak with Regina. The record needed to be set straight, the woman deserved that much. The last letter was one that pulled the heaviest at the blonde’s heart. It hasn’t ended like all of the other letters. It was angry, hurting, and it sent nauseating waves of guilt into Emma. She needed to talk to Regina, and now. 

The car ride to 108 Mifflin Street was short and she found herself chewing on her bottom lip as she parked across the street. This was going to be short and sweet. She wasn’t going to get the woman back, just to apologize for never getting the letters, yeah. “Okay…” She whispered, comforting herself. A small yellow notebook sat wedged between the driver seat and the center console, within it held pages and pages of letters Emma never sent to the brunette. Now was not the time, she decided as she parked and made her way up the steps. A soft knock echoed into the house and Emma saw the door open, a head of dark brown hair coming in to view. Her lungs expelled any air they had contained and she licked her lips. “Uh, h-hi.” She muttered, her eyes looking up into deep brown ones, but averting their gaze to the woman’s nose. 

“Eloquent as always, Miss Swan. What can I do for you?” Regina was short with her words, terrified she would lose control of her words if she dare say more than necessary. The woman’s hand was behind her back, cupped in a fist tightly.

“I wanted to… talk. I think there’s been some misunderstandings, and we should talk about them. If you’re okay with talking about them, I mean it’s completely up to you.” She rambled on, missing the amused look on Regina’s countenance before it was replaced with an annoyed one. 

“Fortunately, Miss Swan now is not a good time. Goodbye.” With that, Regina shut the door, leaving an open mouthed Emma with a confused look in her eyes. The brunette had just closed the door like it was nothing, and it was something the woman in the opposite side of the wooden portal could not comprehend. 

The letters spoke of how she needed Emma to come home to her, to promise to give her hope, to be there for her when she needed her most; Emma didn’t. She never came home to pick up the pieces of the broken woman - to scoop her up in her arms and take her somewhere far from the man she loathed. In the time that the brunette needed her ex-girlfriend most, Emma had not been there. “I’m so sorry…” she whispered to the door before tucking tail and heading back to her yellow bug. 

Regina breathed heavily, leaning against her large wooden door, bloodied hand clenched tightly in a ball at her chest. The sight of the blonde woman sent her heart into overdrive, the beating muscle smashing into her chest, begging to break free. 

“Who was that, Regina?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Leopold gets physical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super short, so I'm sorry.

Trigger Warning: Leo gets physical.

“Who was that, Regina?” 

“Just a Girl Scout, dear. I sent her on her way, don’t worry,” Regina spoke, straightening herself before taking a few steps, reestablishing her footing. 

The sound of the man’s voice sent chills down her spine as she approached where they had been standing before Emma Swan had arrived. A broken vase lay at her husband's feet, small droplets of blood staining the porcelain. “Pick up your mess, and be sure your accident’ doesn’t happen again.” 

Minutes ago, the man had Regina pinned against the wall by her throat, demanding her attention as he badgered her with questions. “Did you not think to warn me about Gold being at the meeting? You incompetent woman, you assured me you had everything covered! He was asking me questions no one was prepared for. I. Hate. Looking. Weak.” His hand dropped her as he walked towards the living room.

Her hands shook at her sides as she pleaded them not to move to her burning neck. Air filled her lungs as she stared at the man she was married to. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know. Your secretary, she wa-“ 

A loud crash echoed into the large mansion, shattered glass lay next to the woman’s feet, the vase had been thrown against the wall. She immediately dropped to pick up the mess, submitting to him. Her hand grasped a few small shards of the vase when a black dress shoe pressed down in the back of that hand, crushing it into the wooden floors and inevitably pressing the shards deep into Regina’s skin. “You will not,” he pressed his foot harder into her hand, drawing a cry from his wife on the floor. “Pass the blame to anyone but yourself. You, Regina, made a mistake, you will face the consequences.” He whispered, crouching down in her face. “You’re lucky you’re married to such a forgiving man, Regina, any other man would not tolerate eleven years of this idiocy.” 

End of Leo’s rage

—-

Regina sat in the study, a hot mug of tea in hand as she went over the notes from Leo’s Secretary once more, writing her own notes in the margins. Her thoughts were constantly drifting to a certain blonde who spoke of a misunderstanding, but were easily pulled back to her husband’s agenda by fear. 

After going over all of the notes from the meeting, Regina made plans and wrote solutions to each of the issues the council had brought up. She quickly decided on a few different ideas to pitch to the council about establishing a tennis court, sand volleyball court, and new basketball court down near the park. 

Regina placed the papers in the leather file folder, finally finishing her tasks for the day. The kitchen needed swept and the fireplace needed dusting, but Regina decided to go sit on the back porch in the white wooden swing that she’d rarely had the chance to relax in. Leopold had left for the office a few hours prior, so his wife had the house to herself while Henry was at school. With mug in hand, the mayor’s wife found herself sitting on the swing, taking in the beauty of their backyard. 

What misunderstanding could the two women have had? Regina had reached out to Emma for over a year after the woman up and left, and Emma had chosen to ignore her and move to New York instead. It seemed clear as day to the brunette. She was surprised to see the woman at the reunion, assuming she was too busy leading the police force or something, but here she was… back in Regina’s life even if it was for a couple weeks. 

New Text Message: 

Ruby: Are you busy?

Regina: Nope, I’m at home, Leo shouldn’t be back  
for a few hours, let yourself in the  
back gate. I’m on the back porch. ;) 

Ruby: be there in a few.

—- 

“Hey, Regina. It’s me.” Ruby walked through the back gate, closing it behind her. The long legged brunette made her way up the steps and tentatively took her seat on the opposite end of the swing. 

“Hello, Ruby. To what do I owe the visit?” Regina raised an eyebrow as she pulled her light grey cardigan up around her neck. The two women had grown a little closer in the past twelve years, neither having Emma to keep them on their toes. 

The action wasn’t missed by the woman, but she decided against commenting on the small motion. “I haven’t been completely honest with you.” 

“Well, dear, not many people have been in my life. I don’t see why you should need to come over to explain yourself.” She spoke openly, watching Ruby’s nervous body language. 

“You know how I told you I would send the letters to Emma, while she was away…” the darker haired of the two nodded, urging her on. “Well, I didn’t. I kept them sorted in a box, and Emma… never knew… that you sent anything.” Her eyes were fixed on the ground. 

Regina laughed, truly erupted in laughter, and she couldn’t stop. It was so stupid, all of this. Everything in her life had been a joke. 

“Regina, what..? Why are you laughing?” 

“Don’t you see? This world, it’s playing a goddamned game! It always has. This ongoing game between Emma and I. Well, I don’t think the letters would have changed a thing, Ruby. I have Henry, and I love him. I’m married to the mayor of Storybrooke, I can have anything I want, I have more than I’ll ever need, and I never go without. I don’t think you did any harm holding back those letters. They were childish, and full of teenage dreams.” Regina said in a cold, almost dark manner. “A damn game is all it’s ever been.” 

“Regina, I think she’s been reading them… it’s not too late, I know what you guys had…” 

“No, Ruby, it is too late. Maybe ten years ago it would have made a difference, but now, now I’m married. I have a son, and responsibilities. It was silly to think we ever would have made it in the real world. We were wrapped up in teenage love, but that all came to an end. There’s no need to stir up old feelings. We have lives, and I don’t plan on changing a thing.” 

“Regina, do you even hear yourself? You’re scared shitless of your own husband, who you were forced to marry, those bruises you try so hard to hide? I’ve seen them, Regina. Including the fresh ones on your neck. Don’t sit here and try to tell me it wouldn’t make a difference because you know damn well it would have and it will.” The girl stood up, shaking her head. “Neither if you were the same after the break up. Don’t tell me you’re happy like this because I know you, Regina. I knew you before.” With that, Ruby stormed down the steps and out the back gate. 

A breath that Regina was unaware she was holding was released, Ruby’s words sinking in. She was wrong, Regina was happy. She was completely content and had everything she could ever want. She loved Leopold, and he loved her. They had a happy family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think! Was Ruby right to say what she said?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because the last one wasn't really a good chapter, I decided to post another. :)

“No, Miss Swan, I will not talk to you. Please, stop showing up on my porch like a lost puppy.” The door slammed and a defeated blonde allowed her heavy shoulders to slump. 

It had been two weeks since the first day Emma had shown up on the mayor’s doorstep, begging to speak with the brunette woman who always answered the door. Two weeks of trying every other day was beginning to take a toll on the blonde. Just as she had every time before, Emma made her way to the yellow bug, and drove to Granny’s Diner. 

“Just a hot cocoa, Gran.” Emma ordered, taking a seat at the counter, her regular seat.

“No luck today, dear?” Granny asked, placing the hot chocolate topped with whipped cream and a dash of cinnamon on the counter for Emma. 

“No, Granny. Not today. It’s… is it worth it?” She whispered the last sentence to herself, truly unsure if having a door slammed in her face was worth the pain. 

“Lots of hard things are worth it.” A much younger voice than Granny’s chimed in. The young boy sitting next to Emma looked at the blonde, eyebrows raised. “I’m Henry.” 

The woman took a deep breath and shook her head before turning to the lad. “Hey, Henry… I’m Emma, but why do you think that?” Her eyebrows were furrowed as she recognized the name, but could not place how she knew him. 

“Well, I think you know what I mean. If you love someone you should try to do whatever you can to be with them. No matter the obstacles, my teacher says. She also says, true love is always worth it. It can conquer anything.” He sipped at the cocoa the waitress brings to him, his eyes never leaving Emma’s. 

“How the hell did you get so wise, kid? And, have you ever tried whipped cream and cinnamon on your cocoa? It’s to die for.” It was Regina’s son, Henry. That’s how she knew him. She could tell by his looks and the way he spoke. There was no doubt he was Regina’s kid.

— 

“Today in class some kid accidentally put too much vinegar in his volcano, and it got everywhere. It was really funny to watch Mrs. Nolan’s face when she turned around to find everyone in a five foot radius covered in pink foam.” Henry drank some of his hot cocoa as he told Emma about his day at school. 

The two had fallen into a rhythm after their first run in. Everyday at 3:45 they would meet at Granny’s to have a cup of cocoa and to talk. Somehow, Emma found herself talking to him about life before coming back to Storybrooke, including plenty of crazy cop stories. She found out that Henry did not like his father, and his mother often seemed sad. While Henry never stated who his parents were, Emma knew. The two grew closer and closer, and Emma knew it was an awful idea.

“Well, it’s 4:30, kid. Time to head out. Regina will have my head if she finds out you’re hanging out with me.” 

“I’m glad you finally caught on,” the brown haired boy smiled goofily. 

“I’m a cop, Henry, Plus anyone who even glances at this town knows you’re the Mayor’s kid. It’s not that hard to recognize a rich kid.” She laughed and Henry swatted at her arm. 

“Henry Daniel Mills, you should have been home thirty minutes ago! You do remember you have an appointment today, don’t you?” A chiding feminine voice called into the diner, drawing closer and closer to their booth. 

“Sorry, mom. I-“ 

“Emma.” Cold brown eyes locked with green ones. “At least I now know who he’s been spending all of his time with.” 

She hadn’t used Emma’s last name… was that a good sign?

“Regina, please. We’ve just been having some cocoa and he tells me about school, it’s not a big deal. He just needs a friend. I’m sorry, I didn’t know he had an appointment or else I would have sent him home much earlier.” Emma shrugged, but internally her heart was screaming at her. 

The way Regina’s eyes remained cold as they looked at Emma, the barriers so evident behind the woman’s eyes, chilled the woman to the bone. Emma couldn't help but admit just how good the woman looked, even incredibly angry. 

“You? You would have sent him home earlier? You shouldn’t even be around my son, Miss Swan.” Regina had her hand on Henry’s lower back. “I don’t want you meeting him here anymore. This is your warning.” 

There is was. Miss Swan. Emma hated it, the way Regina addressed her. What she hated even more was the way Regina looked at her, defensive and like a dog cornered in a room ready to attack. The blonde met Henry’s eyes once more as he turned to look at her before he and his mother left the restaurant. ‘Sorry.’ He mouthed to her. 

With a shake of her head, Emma left money on the table to pay for their drinks before standing up and pulling on the red leather jacket. She met Granny’s eye as she reached the door. “Fight for them, Emma.” She whispered, continuing to wipe down the counter. 

—— 

A few weeks ago, Henry had been looking for the box filled with pictures - of his mother in high school and his baby pictures - in his mother’s side of the closet when he found two faded yellow envelopes. They hadn’t been opened, but they had his mother’s name written in soft cursive over the front of both. He took the two envelopes and quietly sat down. He leaned back against the wall, and carefully peeled open the first so that he could later glue it shut again. Multiple pages of lined paper were inside, so he pulled them out and began reading… 

To my Gina, 

I’ve probably written this damn opening line a hundred times, trying to think of something witty that would make you laugh when you open this in like 10 years. However, I’m stuck. So, here we are blabbering on. Without further ado, I’ll start. 

Sophomore year was one of the weirdest years of high school. Somehow, I became friends with the smartest girl in school, took said girl out to the movies, and ended up getting to call her my girlfriend. Honestly, I have no idea how you ever agreed to go see a movie with me back then. Did you actually look at me? It was probably pity. ;) Regina, these past two years and x number of months have been absolutely life changing. Through these years I’ve spent with you, I’ve fallen so stupidly head over heels in love with you. Every time I see you, you take my breath away. You never cease to impress me, from your insane rapping skills to being able to dissect any chemical equation, and your talents are almost ridiculous. You have so much potential, and I am so happy that I get to watch you grow and use that as our life’s continue on. 

It’s probably going to get really sappy after this, so go ahead and grab some tissues, babe. I promise I won’t tell anyone that you cried when we reunited the dog with his owner across town. 

Henry read on and on of the 6 page letter from a woman named Emma Swan. His eyes were filled with tears as he finished the last few lines, the amount of emotion in the papers was incredible. This woman loved his mom, and she loved her more than anything. 

“Henry? Are you home already?” His mother called up the stairs. 

“Crap.” He folded the letter and shoved it back into the envelope before shoving it back into its hiding space. Henry quietly made his way out of his mother’s room and went to the staircase. “Yes, mom. I’m home. I was doing some homework.” 

“Okay, little prince. I’ll be making dinner in the kitchen if you need help, any special requests?” She asked, smiling. 

“Uhm, no, but you haven’t made your turnovers in a while.” He chewed on his cheek, worried she knew exactly what he had just been doing. 

“Oh, well, go pick some apples off the tree and I’ll get right on it.” She winked and walked off towards the kitchen. 

She was in a terribly good mood, hopefully his father would be too. 

—- 

“Mom, please. It was my idea, don’t get mad at Emma. I just don’t have any friends at school, so when I ran into her at Granny’s we just kinda started talking. She had me try cocoa with-“ 

“Whipped cream and cinnamon, I’m sure.” Regina interrupted the boy. 

“Yeah, so, you know her? Emma, I mean. She said she used to live here. She told me all about being a cop in New York and how cool it was to become a soldier, and…” he trailed off, noticing the white knuckled hold his mother had in the steering wheel of her Mercedes. “I’m sorry, mom.” 

“It’s okay, Henry. I just don’t want you talking to strangers especially behind my back. I thought you’d been studying with your friends.” 

“I don’t have any friends, mom. Emma has been helping me. It’s been like two weeks, and you have to say my grades look better especially just a month before school gets out.” He smiled, shifting his backpack at his feet to pull out his grade card. “Look!” Henry held up the slip of paper lettered with high A’s. 

“I’m very proud of you, Henry, but you do know that you don’t need Miss Swan to get good grades.” She raised one eyebrow as her voice stayed in its unamused tone. 

“I-“ he stopped himself, “okay. I’m gonna go to my room.” As soon as the black car was parked, Henry took off into the house without even a glance over his shoulder. 

The dark haired woman took a deep breath in the safety of her car before unbuckling her seat belt. “Dammit, Emma.” The blonde had finally stopped appearing at her door, which relieved Regina, but now she knew why. The woman had been visiting with Henry. What would the two even talk about anyways?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! My twitter is hedatheundying if you are interested in messaging me or have ideas on how you'd like the story to play out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina discovers a few things, uh oh. Leopold is in this one, but there isn't violence. Some Regina/Leopold fluff if you can call it that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It isn't long, but I am slowly getting into the groove, so I'll be getting longer with the chapters. any an all mistakes are accidental - :)

Later that night, Regina found herself tucked away in the study, sitting in the cream colored chaise lounge, letters in hand. The seal on one envelope was broken and a knot formed in the woman’s throat. Someone had read this letter… Her shaking fingers pulled the pieces of paper from their home for twelve years, unfolded them, and held them at an angle so the fireplace illuminated the pages. 

Tears slipped from the corners of her eyes as she clutched the papers to her chest, holding onto the letters as if they were really Emma. Every memory and promise she’d shoved back into the dark depths of her heart resurfaced while her eyes clung to every word scribbled on the pieces of paper. She loved her, truly, deeply, wholeheartedly loved Regina. All those years ago, and somehow it all changed a few days after they broke up. Emma shipped off to Oklahoma, and never spoke to her again. The muscle that had lain dormant for so long began tightening into itself, causing regina to clutch at the area above her heart, crying quietly at the pain she felt. It was not just pain, it was every feeling she had not let herself feel for the past decade as she put the blonde out of her mind and life.

Her jaw clenched as her emotions changed to those of anger, rage taking hold of her heart and roaring it into motion. The letter in her hands was quickly placed back in the envelope and tucked into a desk drawer. Her hands clenched and stretched out multiple times, the need to hold the letters, to trace the ink words within the envelope overwhelming her mind. She couldn’t, not when someone else had read the contents.

The letter had been opened when she took it from her closet, if Leopold has read it… He would have seen that she hadn’t yet, and maybe would understand why she hadn’t just tossed it in the trash, or he would have realized she hid it from him, and be angry. Would he have confronted her right away or would he wait for her to explain herself or tell him about the letters. He would know she had received them at the Reunion. Fear prickled under her armpits, filling her stomach with nausea. 

Fear — an unpleasant feeling triggered by the perception of danger, real or imagined. Fear — distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain, etc. Fear — when your heart leaps to your throat, constricting the airflow to your lungs. Fear — the prickling of perspiration beneath your arms, the ability to focus on anything else disappearing. Fear — when all rationality flies out the window.  
Fear is what consumed Regina completely. 

The woman frantically made plans for herself and Leopold to have a day off the next day, for Henry to stay the night with Mrs. Nolan, and for the couple to go out to eat at one of the nicer restaurants in town. She messaged Leopold's secretary to inform her that he would not be in the next day, and to ask her to make reservations for the two. 

After ensuring their plans would be upheld, Regina took a breath. She would just talk to him, he had been in a rather positive mood lately, and he had seemed very level headed. Everything would be fine. Her skin was tingling over her arms, the hairs felt as if they were on fire as her breathing was still quick and uneven. Shakily, she stood and downed the rest of her glass of red wine, the empty glass finding its home on the desk where she would take care of it later. 

She made her way to bed, silently creeping through the dark bedroom and to the closet where she changed into a silk nightgown. After washing her face and brushing her teeth, she found herself in bed beneath the few thing covers Leopold had been adamant about. He refused to have thick blankets and no more than the sheet and comforter for he grew too hot in the night. Regina measured her breaths as she tried to calm herself, counting down from 100. The man lying next to her slept like a bear, his large body causing the bed to sink significantly on his side compared to her own. The woman curled into a ball, making herself smaller as she closed her eyes, begging her mind to sleep. 

What seemed like hours later, Regina glanced at the alarm clock on her side of the bed. 3:04 am. It taunted her with its soft blue numbers. Leopold’s even breaths did nothing to help the woman sleep. Her eyes stared at the grain of the bedroom door, tracing each line around the frame. 

The blaring of an alarm threw Regina up and out of bed. Her olive toned hand reached out to turn off the alarm before crawling out of the thin blankets. Leopold shifted in bed, rolling over onto her side, causing his wife to freeze in place as she waited to hear his regular deep breathing. Once the sound calmed the woman’s nerves, she walked to the en suite to shower. Today she and Leo would be going out to dinner and spending the day together, so she was sure to groom herself to his standards. The plan was for the two to head out to the stables on the outskirts of Storybrooke, ride out to have a picnic, head back and come home to change before heading out to dinner. It seemed like a solid plan in Regina’s mind. The only time the husband and wife had ever bonded was the day he took her to the stables for the first time since Emma had taken her, but he didn’t know that. The wedded pair had only gone on a handful of dates in their entire span of the relationship - this would be the second time they would attend the stables. 

After taking extra time on her makeup and hair, which she was careful not to put on too much, Regina made her way quietly to the closet where she changed into a pair of black slacks and a white button down shirt. The first few buttons were tightly clasped, knowing the man hated seeing her cleavage on display. She looked in the full length mirror located attached to the back of the closet door, finding the light makeup paired with soft pink lipstick and her hair in its usual style very flattering, but making her look older and more sophisticated. Regina felt her heart yearn for the young fire within her soul. She loved wearing the business-like attire, finding it incredibly flattering, but the way she was told to wear it seemed a little much. A pop of tasteful cleavage and a red lipstick would do wonders for the woman, but only on occasion was she allowed the chance to wear such a “seductive” color.

It was no riding outfit, but she didn’t want to spoil the surprise too early. The woman was convinced this day with her husband would dismiss any old feelings that she found bubbling up for a certain blonde - A gorgeous blonde. Regina stopped herself as she slipped on a pair of black heels before heading down the stairs. In her mind, she was already planning the outfit for their ride.

The clicking of her heels echoed into the silent home of the White’s, even if she did refer to Henry and herself as Mills’ when Leopold was not around. Her favorite picture, herself and Henry lying in the grass at the park when he was younger, was in a standing picture frame near the entrance to the kitchen. Regina took time to look at the picture, remembering how happy that day had been for the two. 

Finally, she made it to the kitchen where she began cooking her ‘World Famous Apple Pancakes’ as Henry liked to call them. In her opinion, they were very good, but no where near world renown. Soft instrumental covers played through the stereo in the kitchen, Regina swaying to the beat. Today was going to be a good day, she would make sure of it. 

“Wow, what’s so special about today, mom?” Henry asked, sitting at the kitchen island. His hair was a mess on the side he slept on, causing a soft chuckle to fall from Regina’s lips. 

“Well, you’re going to be staying the night with Mrs. Nolan, and I wanted to be sure you had your favorite breakfast to ensure a good day.” She smiled, finding it to be genuine, as most were with her son. 

“Oh, well, thanks. Are you and dad having a date night? You haven’t had one of those in a while.” 

“Henry,” she warned, her eyes staying on the pancakes as she flipped them, “though you are correct, you shouldn’t be worrying about your father and I.” 

Henry looked down, but nodded. “I’m sorry.” His tone was on the verge of disrespectful, but Regina chose not to comment. 

“Here, go set the table I’ll bring the pancakes and bacon in in just a minute.” She truly was spoiling the family this morning. Bacon was nowhere near a regular breakfast item, but today seemed like a fair day to break it out. “Thank you, Henry.” Regina’s eyes followed her son as he took plates and silverware to the dining room. 

Soon after, the sound of heavy footsteps upstairs fell into the kitchen, so she piled up the food and took it into the dining room, placing the food at the center of the table. Her heart leapt to her throat, the knowledge of the letter still circulating through her head. The louder the steps grew as the man entered the room as did the palpitating of her heart.

“Morning, Regina. Morning, Henry.” Leopold’s gruff morning voice called out into the room just before entering. The two sitting at the table corrected their posture and placed napkins in their laps almost in sync. 

“Good morning, Leo. I have today planned, if you don’t mind, I already talked to your secretary.” She smiled at him, watching for a change in emotion. Her words were a little quick, wanting to get the news out before she was too worried to go through with her plans.

“Oh, well, that’s a surprise. Thank you, dear.” Leo smiled and took his seat at the head of the table, began fixing his plate, and acting as if they were a normal family. His body language was relaxed, no sign of any negative emotion besides the surprise thrown onto him early in the morning.

‘We are a normal family.’ Regina thought to herself. 

Breakfast went smoothly, too smoothly, but Regina dared not question Leopold’s positive attitude. He had spells where he would simply be a normal, caring father and husband to the two, taking Henry out to play games, taking Regina on simple dates, and even spending time with the two watching movies. Those were the days Regina loved, even if she was on edge every second. 

Today would be one of those days, but the wife knew she had to let herself relax. It had been a few weeks since Leo had laid a hand on the woman, and that she was thankful. Any bruises were fading and were barely noticeable - shades of yellow peppering the areas where she had been hurt.

After breakfast was cleaned up, Mary Margaret came to pick up Henry which left the married couple alone. After watching her son leave from the front door, Regina smiled and closed the large portal. This left her with her husband, and thankfully, today was already planned - no surprises would come up.

Regina sat with the man on the couch, making idle chit chat before discussing her plans. “I was hoping we could go out to the stables. We haven’t been in so long, and I thought we could take a long a small picnic for lunch.” 

Leopold turned his face from the fireplace mantle and to his wife, a slight grin moving his mouth, exposing more wrinkles than before - his age showing much more in the moment, “Well, that sounds fine to me. However, I was hoping we could just spend some time to relax at home after? I’m not up for a dinner out tonight, dear.” 

“Oh, of course, Leopold. That sounds perfect to me. I just think we needed a day to ourselves.” She smiled, her look hopeful. They often ate together as a family, but it rarely felt like an intimate setting. It all appeared to be some charade to keep face, but the catch was it was in their own home.

He gave her a nod and pulled out his phone, the device vibrating within his pocket. Leopold dialed a number and rose from his seat, not even sparing his wife an explanation or a glance. The indentation left behind just a foot from his wife, leaving her eyes downcast in the dip his body had created. Many times the woman had tried to be intimate with him while remaining on the innocent side of the spectrum, but he was never interested in such ‘pointless activities’. Her body craved a loving and innocent touch, but Regina had grown capable of stifling the want. 

——

Sounds of hooves pounding on soft earth filled Regina’s ears along with the even breaths of the horses. The sun in the sky was blocked by the tall trees looming on either side of the dirt path, just wide enough for two horses side by side, and deep greens paired with the vibrant blues behind the foliage brought peace within the woman. The bark was a warm color which contrasted the tall green grass which grew around the base of the trunk. The dirt path was well beaten, but no sign of motorized vehicles marred the path. She and Leopold were riding towards their picnic spot in an open pasture when the man laughed, “I bet I beat you there!” And his heels pressed against his horse’s sides, driving the beast into a run as they neared a clearing. 

Regina was quick to follow suit, her own horse flying past his, light-hearted laughter filling the air around them. Her own steed, a light blonde with a white mane and tail, was one of the faster, more agile of the horses in the stable while his was “more of a man’s horse” as he put it. The man’s horse was shorter than Regina’s and a bit stockier, built for heavier loads. Regina looked back at her husband, his dark salt and pepper hair was waving in the wind, the wrinkles by his eyes were rather prominent, the crease between his brows a permanent feature, and her eyes took in the rest of him - the taller man was 5’10”, a whole five feet taller than his wife, his deep brown polo paired with dark washed jeans and solid tennis shoes made up his look. He was not an obese man, but definitely hefty. His dark eyes met hers as she slowed her pace, allowing him to catch up to her just a bit.

After they reached their destination, Regina was laughing and Leopold helped tie the horses to a nearby tree. Their mood was light and relaxed, which was one thing the couple had rarely experienced with one another. She pulled the basket from her side saddle and placed the blanket down, soon placing the food out and opening her containers. She made his plate before she made her own - even in the pasture, Regina was serving her husband hand and foot. 

They ate in silence, taking in the scenery and listening to the horses behind them. The clearing in the pasture was wide and the grass was trimmed low, keeping it soft and healthy, and they sat just a few feet from the trees behind them and about 50 feet from where they had entered the clearing. Soft yellow and orange light poured onto the two, the late spring weather was cool enough to wear jeans, but warm enough to not need any jacket. It was nice, nice enough that the dark-haired woman let her guard down. “This was a brilliant idea, Regina. Thank you for planning this. We definitely needed some time as husband and wife.” Leo said, his voice soft and his eyes on her - he was being sincere, she could tell by his voice. His voice had always been the way she could tell if he were being honest with her or not. He may think it was easily hidden, but slight differences could make Regina’s hair stand up on the back of her neck. 

A blush creeped up her neck as she nodded, “of course, Leo. Thank you.” Her voice was sheepish, her eyes barely meeting his. 

This whole day had been odd, and completely unlike every other. Maybe this could be their turning point, where Regina would finally want to love him. ‘You do love him, idiot.’ She corrected at herself within her mind.

The topic of love had Regina thinking of the real reason she had the day planned. The letter. Her heart rate picked up and she took a deep breath, trying to steady herself. 

“We should head back, he horses are getting antsy.” Leo claimed, throwing the containers back into the small bag Regina had packed them inside. 

“Oh, okay.” Her hands made quick work at folding the blanket and placing all of their things back in her saddle. 

The ride back was a slow one full of small talk and city ordinances. Personally, Regina preferred those talks over the one she needed to have with the man. Maybe the letters were why he was being so… human. She felt her heart rate skyrocket as the thoughts invaded her mind. 

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments! I LOVE hearing from you guys. Feel free to contact me via twitter @ hedatheundying 
> 
> Hopefully, you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think, and maybe I can update sooner rather than later. I will try to work a schedule where I can update on a regular basis, but we will see. 
> 
> thanks again, 
> 
> lyn


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be all Regina. Here we get to see some coping methods.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: NONCONSENSUAL SEX (not in detail)

The husband and wife were a few minutes into their drive home from the stables when Leopold broke the silence filling the car. “Today has been a good day, Regina. Thank you for planning it so well.” 

“Of course, Leo. You’re welcome.” Her smile flashed as she looked up at him, loving the approval he was giving her. The tense motion of the lips didn’t show any teeth, and the action didn’t quite reach Regina’s eyes, but Leopold never noticed those nuances. 

Their drive was very peaceful, the topics flowed easily between them - always staying on very surface level topics about the town or Henry. However, Regina didn’t mind it one bit. The normalcy of the situation brought peace to her mind. Henry had often become the safe middle ground between the married couple, and Regina often boasted to her husband about their son’s accomplishments. 

___ 

“Mmm, what are you making? It smells delicious, Regina.” Leo said into Regina’s ear, his hands snaking around her stomach, calloused fingertips gripping at the flesh covered by her apron and shirt. 

Her abdomen tightened at his sudden presence and touch. “I thought I would make your favorite tonight, since we don’t eat it often.” Regina’s hands moved in almost a dance as she stirred in a seasoning to her dish. She realized just how tense she became and blamed it on him surprising her. The intimate touch took her by surprise because they were so rare. 

“Well, I think you are doing a great job.” His hands moved down her body, causing Regina to take a short breath. Her thighs tended as the man’s hands slithered their way lower, resting just below her hip bones, the touch doing the opposite of its intended purpose. The music in the background was soft, but the heavy breath in her ear drowned the beautiful notes out. 

“I was hoping we just eat and watch some movies tonight, Leopold.” She offered, the thought of the man on top of her pushing away any appetite. Regina hadn’t prepared herself for him in this way, physically maybe, but mentally she couldn’t tonight. There was too much to talk about and too much running through her mind with the arrival of her high school sweetheart. 

“You and I... alone in the house… with you being the perfect little wife. Why would we just watch movies?” His mouth found its way to her neck, sloppily leaving kisses as he pushed the collar of her shirt over. Saliva - too much saliva - was touching her neck, the actions of her husband making her nauseas. 

Her entire body tensed as his hands slipped lower and lower, reaching areas she prayed he would not touch. “Leopold, not tonight, please…” She whispered, her eyes staring straight out of the kitchen window as tears began slipping from the corners of her deep brown eyes. The feeling of his hands unbuttoning the buttons to her pants made her stomach churn. Cars passed by, and Regina couldn’t help but yearn to be in one of those cars, driving off into the night - anywhere but here. The man behind her paid no attention to the silent tears falling from a broken souls hidden behind chocolate irises. 

___ 

 

Regina’s body quaked as she showered in searing hot water, tears falling like rivers down her cheeks. The images of the events which took placed just half an hour before replayed in her head - sweating, panting, grunting. The mayor’s wife felt sick to her stomach so she sat in the floor of her shower, allowing the water to pour over her head. Her dark brown hair turned black as it soaked up water, falling heavily over her face, shoulders, and neck. Her knees were drawn up to her chest and her arms were locked around her legs, and her head rested against the shower wall. 

Leo had fallen asleep soon after, and that left Regina itching for a shower to wash off any trace the man left on her. Her hips, wrists, and shoulders were discolored with deep bruises. Her heart willed her to keep her eyes off of the markings. “If I love him, why does the thought of him touching me disgust me? I should crave it, like…” Regina sobbed to herself quietly, the hot water drawing out every last emotion she had put back inside her heart and tucked them deep down. The pent up emotions - sadness, pain, heartache, anger, love - came bubbling to the surface, and poured out her eyes in large tears. Everything hurt, her muscles were tightened as she held the screams she wanted to release, her back ached with the quiet sobs, and her heart felt as if it was being ripped from her chest by someone’s bare hands. Her nails moved from digging into her kneecaps to clutching her chest as the pain within her heart engulfed her entire being into flames. The water beat down on her back, pressing into dark purple bruises spattered over the area, but the pain was no match for the one she felt within her. 

___ 

 

A very angry wife found herself in the kitchen, baking various desserts until she saw the sun rising in the kitchen window over the sink. Her hands were red from pounding out dough for hours. When she got out of the shower, Regina couldn’t think of lying next to her husband without growing nauseas, so instead of returning to bed she made her way down to the kitchen after pulling on a pair of yoga pants and an old t-shirt - Well, not any old shirt.

Cookies of all sorts, pies, turnovers, cobblers, and a cake sat on the dining room table, boxed in various Tupperware’s. 

When Henry walked into the kitchen, he took slow, careful steps. his eyes were nervous as they took in all of the baked goods. “Mom? Uh… are you okay?” 

“Oh! Henry, good morning. Yeah, I just thought I’d do some baking for the nuns, they’re having their bake sale later today. Why are you home? You have school.” Regina looked up at Henry, her hair a little messy from not being done, and her face was bare. 

“Okaaay… I forgot one of my assignments, so I stopped in.” he raised his eyebrows and pulled a mug out of the cupboard before pouring a full cup of black coffee for his father. ”nice shirt. I haven’t seen you wear that one before.” The boy commented on her old faded black band t shirt with a faded orange logo on the front that she borrowed from Emma years ago. 

The mother took a few breaths as she inspected her hands and finished rolling out the last of the dough. She didn’t have the energy to say much this morning, the weight of no sleeping catching up. The kitchen mirror reflected and allowed Regina to see the dark bags below her eyes and the sprinkles of flour in her hair and various baking items scattering over her apron and neck. “After I finish this up I’m going to shower. I already made coffee and your father’s oatmeal just needs to be placed in a bowl if I’m not down in time.” 

The woman used a crown cookie cutter to shape the cookies, smiling at the result. After placing them all on a baking sheet and placing those in the oven, her apron came off. She swept the floor and wiped off the counters, and finally headed up the stairs to shower for the second time in a matter of eight hours. 

“Wow.” Henry said to himself, looking around at all the things his mother had made. He transferred them all to the kitchen island instead of the dining table, knowing his father would not enjoy that. 

Today would be interesting.

—-

Breakfast was silent aside from Leopold flipping the pages to the newspaper, and the clinking of his metal spoon against his dish. Henry had already left for school which left the man and wife alone. Regina had finished her shower and was dressed for the day in her comfiest black dress pants and a soft deep purple long sleeved silk shirt. She sat at the opposite end of Leopold, her bowl of fruit almost untouched. The woman excused herself, muttered an excuse along the lines of taking the food to the nuns. Her husband thought nothing of it, and seemed to be in a pleasant mood. 

After carrying all of the baked goods to the backseat of her Mercedes, Regina made her way to the site where the nuns would be setting up their bake sale. When she arrived, many of the nuns looked shocked, and a little worried for they hadn’t set up yet. 

“Good morning, ladies.” She greeted, her usual faux enthusiasm was vacant from her words. Her heels clicked against the asphalt of the parking lot as she opened the back door. “I thought you all could use some extra baked goods, so I made a few things.” 

Mother Superior walked over to help the mayor’s wife and gasped at the amount of baked goods she found in the woman’s back seat. “Oh my, Mrs. White, thank you! This is a blessing. Sisters, please, come help!” A few ladies came over and helped them carry the Tupperware to the tables.

“Charge whatever you like on those, and all I ask in return is my Tupperware.” The mayor’s wife gave them a tight smile as they all came up to thank her once again. Mother Superior pulled her aside and looked into her eyes. 

“Regina, truly, you owe us nothing yet you bring us all of this. Thank you.” Her smile caused Regina to shift her weight back and forth between her feet, her hands balled together in front of her. “And… if you need anything,” her eyes bore into the mayor’s wife’s, “let us know.” 

“It’s nothing, it’s for a good cause, Mother Superior. Now, I should probably get going.” The woman walked back to her car and made quick work of leaving the area. 

The black Mercedes found its self driving the streets of Storybrooke, the driver taking in the details of the small city. Storybrooke held more memories than the woman could recall, and most of them had been good memories until she was married, and the bad began outweighing the good. The woman driving the black sedan soon looked out to the house where Mary Margaret and David Nolan lived, a small yellow beetle vehicle tucked in the driveway like it belonged there. The old yellow bug was not a new addition to Emma Swan, and Regina remembered many nights staying tucked away in the back seat getting too carried away with the blonde. 

Regina pressed on the gas so that she didn’t look like she was inspecting every aspect of the house, praying Emma Swan would come racing out that door to stop her. In reality, that was exactly what she was doing. Finally, after driving through the streets, Regina found herself back to 108 Mifflin Street. The house she had lived in for the past almost 12 years of her life. After a certain time, houses should begin to feel like home, but the woman had never felt at home in the large mansion. The structure was too big, and too empty - even if it was filled with collectibles, pictures, and paintings. Well, there was the perfect amount of furniture and pictures on the walls, but it wasn’t comfortable. When visitors came, they always told Regina just how beautiful her home was and how they loved it, so the hostess just smiled and thanked them, never understanding how they believed so.

Slowly, the mayor’s wife made her way into the mayoral mansion, kicking off her shoes at the door. Why did she dress up when she was just going to be at home every day? It made no sense, but Leopold liked it. First thing first, Regina was going to change back into Emma’s old t-shirt and a pair of leggings. Then, she planned to do some paperwork to keep her mind off of everything, and maybe garden. A busy mind wouldn’t have time to remember last night’s events. 

___ 

“Fucking rose bushes.” Regina looked at the tear in her gardening gloves, the thorns on the bushes she was trimming caught the fabric as she pulled her shears back. Her head shook and her gloves were on the grass next to a bottle of water and her phone. She had been in the garden for a few hours now, weeds and old dead flowers lining the outside of the flower beds. It had been a long time since she had stepped foot in the backyard with the intention of cleaning up. They had a boy who came by once every couple weeks to trim the shrubs, but he never took care of the flower beds. Dirt mixed with sweat as she wiped her forehead and traced the mud over her skin. Picking up the trashed objects was much easier than bending over and ripping them from the earth. After throwing away the plants, Regina went to the gardening shed and grabbed a fresh back of mulch to add to the garden. With a heave, she lifted it and began placing it around the plants. 

Her clothes were soaked with sweat and covered in dirt and plant particles, so she kicked off her shoes and made her way to the shower. Carefully, she removed each article of clothing and placed it deep within the clothes hamper after shaking off what she could. The shower was running and steam began to condensate on the mirrors in the large, well lit bathroom. Regina was thankful she couldn’t see her reflection. 

The hot water greeted her tight and very sore muscles, loosening them gradually. Her eyes closed as she let the water roll down her body, taking away the dirt from her skin. A deep breath was all she took before she took the bottle of expensive body wash in her hands and poured it in her hands, her eyes purposely avoiding the bruises on her wrists and arms. Her hands rubbed over her tanned body, her entire body wincing at the areas the bruises had made sensitive. As she rinsed off, her eyes dropped to her hips, seeing the bruises line her hip bones and a wave of nausea hit her, memories flooding her mind. She scrambled out of the running shower, collapsing before the porcelain toilet bowl, hands wrapping around it as if it were the only thing to ground her. Her stomach released its contents into the bowl, which wasn’t much for her body to throw up besides water and a few pieces of fruit from this morning. Her eyes burned with tears as her body took in the cold tile beneath her naked form. Regina took a shaky breath, flushed the toilet, and stood before wrapping a towel around herself. The woman turned off the shower and dried her body the best she could. After brushing her teeth for much longer than she needed to, the mirror started to clear from the condensation covering the surface. 

First, Regina saw dark hair, clinging to her head as it dried, dark brown eyes empty of the light they used to hold, and the dark bags below those brown eyes. Her jaw clenched as she looked down her body, the towel falling to the floor. Once upon a time, she found herself incredibly proud of her curvy body and terribly confident in herself. Now, as she took in the form displayed in the mirror, she looked tired and worn. The bruises covering her body were rather fresh, but the remains of a few old discolored patches still showed against her skin. She never wore bikinis other than when she sunbathed in her backyard, hidden by tall fences. Regina never went to the beach, and she never dared wear shorts. If she wore skirts or dresses they were knee length and she always had stockings beneath. Leopold had insisted when they first began their relationship that she always be modest and never show more than appropriate. She had a different idea of appropriate than he did, and the first time she hadn’t buttoned the first few buttons of her shirt, the man was terribly angry - Regina learned her lesson quickly. 

In a matter of months, she went from the girl running around in cut off shorts and her girlfriend’s t-shirts to a woman who only wore business casual attire. Only in the confines of her home did she wear jeans, yoga pants, shorts, and t-shirts. Regina had been a carefree, happy girl when she was with Emma, but she was turned into a quiet woman who always kept to herself, being molded into the form her mother had always wished for. Life had obviously treated Emma much better than it had Regina, and for that the woman was angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and update at least every Tuesday, but hopefully more than once a week. It just depends on how my brain works, and my work schedules.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters today, guys. There is a ton in this one. You'll see some Henry and Regina fluff, which I think they deserve more of. Mary Margaret loses her cool.

“Ms. Mills, er Mrs. White, I’m calling to let you know that Henry’s grades have been slipping tremendously in these past few weeks. I wanted to know if we could schedule a conference for you and I?” 

“Of course, Mrs. Blanchard. Just give me a day and a time, and I will be there.” Regina said into her cell phone, her eyes locked on her son sitting on the couch playing a handheld game. 

“Tomorrow at 3:40? It would be right after school.” The school teacher offered. 

“That’s perfect, thank you.” Regina hung up and took a deep breath. Her body turned towards her son and she made her way to sit with him on the couch. 

“Henry, I think tomorrow after school it would be okay for you to go to Granny’s to study and do homework until 4:45. I want you home in time for dinner, and I will send you money to buy yourself a snack and come cocoa.” 

The boy’s eyebrows furrowed and he looked up at his mother, his head tilted. “I can go to Granny’s? After school tomorrow..? What’s the catch?” Henry inspected his mother, looking for an ulterior motive. 

“Henry, I think you being at Granny’s would be fine. If Miss Swan is there I will not stop you from speaking with her, but I do not want to have to come pick you up, so be home on time.” She said, her tone very maternal. Regina too had noticed the change in Henry after he was no longer allowed to spend time with the blonde. “And don’t let your father catch wind of you visiting with her.” 

Henry lunged at the woman, enveloping her in a bear hug. He squeezed tightly and thanked her over and over. She smiled and wrapped her arms around the growing boy. Henry over the past few weeks had rarely spoken to anyone in the house, did his homework up in his room and would occasionally come down to the family room to play on his devices. He also was letting his grades slip, and he just stopped caring, and that was what made Regina the most upset. He wouldn’t look at his mother for two weeks, and when he finally did it was to ask to leave the dinner table. 

The two sat on the couch, side by side, and watched movies up until it was time for Henry to head up to bed, and Regina followed soon after. Leopold had retired early in the night, suffering from a migraine, which caused Regina to sigh in relief. He would be asleep by the time she went to bed. 

After her nightly routine, the woman crawled into her bed on her side, drawing the covers up to her neck. The ceiling was bare except the ceiling fan that spun in circles over the middle of their large room. She looked around at everything inside the four walls - the long dresser which was split in half for the two of them, the door to the walk-in closet, her vanity which was organized neatly, all of her makeup and hair items tucked away in their own spots, the pictures on the walls, ones they had purchased from the homestore, and different shelves, one was hers and it was filled with books and held a few knick knacks, but the others were Leopold’s, holding awards and ribbons for having accomplished what he has as mayor - trying to will her brain to sleep. Nothing was working as usual, so she remained still until her eyes finally shut a few hours before her alarm. 

It was a typical morning in the mayoral mansion, Regina was cooking, Henry was getting ready for school, and Leo was getting ready to go into the office. It was rather boring to Regina. Every day was almost the exact same, and it was irritating the woman. She needed change, spontaneity, something more than the same old thing. They had a routine, and if anyone dare break it, Leopold would have their head. So, Regina plated the food as Henry helped set the table before the man of the house joined them. Today, Henry would be going to Granny’s, and she wasn’t sure if the blonde would be there or not, she truly hoped she would be. Henry was happier when he spent time with the woman, even if Regina resented it. Henry’s happiness would always triumph his mother’s pent up aggression. 

“Bye, Mom. See you later.” Henry called from the door as his backpack slipped up and over his shoulder. 

“Goodbye, my little love.” She smiled, the dishes she was washing sat in the sink full of warm soapy water. Her hands were covered in suds as she drained the soapy sink before rinsing her hands and rinsing the few dishes they had used. She dried them and put them away, not realizing her husband still hadn’t left. 

“Regina,” He called out, “I will be having my secretary bring you paperwork. We have a press event tonight at 7pm. Wear a dress. Be sure Henry is wearing slacks and a white button up. I expect you both to be on good behavior. It’s a city meeting on the newest addition to the park, and it will be televised.” Leopold didn’t wait for an answer before he left the room, the sound of the front door shutting let Regina release the deep breath she had inhaled at the sound of her name on the man’s lips. 

___ 

At noon the Secretary, as scheduled, showed up on the woman’s front porch, a file folder of different paperwork tucked under her arm. “Thank you, Lily.” Regina have her a tight smile, and dismissed the woman. She took the folder to the study and laid out the papers over her desk. Her head rolled back onto the seat after an hour of looking over a document she had to revise. It was terribly dull, and she knew the people would hate this speech, but she was forbidden from changing the contents in any great fashion. So, she changed a few of the words so they would sound more natural to the mayor, and she began working on the reports that had been sent over from the Sheriff’s Station. The woman noticed a resignation letter amongst the Sheriff’s paperwork, and she groaned. He offered to stay until they found a replacement, and offered to train them, but Leopold would be unhappy with the news. She looked through her laptop to see who would qualify best as a replacement, but no resident truly seemed to have any fit with Criminal Justice. All except one person who wasn’t a true resident fit the qualifications. Emma Swan. Regina shook her head. She doubted the blonde would stick around much longer after she remembered she had a job back in New York. 

___ 

Emma sat in the Nolan’s kitchen, her body facing the window. “M, I think it’s time to tell you.” The woman didn’t turn from her spot and definitely didn’t see the look the short haired woman gave her. 

“What might that be?” 

“I quit before I came here. I actually quit my job,” she paused, her eyes glancing at the motherly friend, “and hoped that the love of my life would still be here. It was incredibly stupid, but I wasn’t happy there. It was so much to handle, and there were so many people to deal with on the day to day basis, so I took the chance that I could be here and just move here. Hoping I could start over with her.” She said quickly, word vomiting, her eyes staying trained on the trees just outside. It was getting close to time for Mary Margaret to leave for school, but Emma needed to tell the woman. The two had grown incredibly close the past few weeks, and Emma never realized just how good of a friend the woman was. 

“Now, I know David told you about her being married and having a son. What were you thinking? She would just leave them for you?” Mary Margaret walked in front of Emma, forcing the woman to look at her. Mary Margaret knew of Regina’s situation, the whole town did. 

“Not exactly… I just… I had this hope that maybe she and I would talk and she would tell me everything and I would tell her everything, and we would start over. It was a stupid idea, and now I don’t know what to do. I have plenty in savings to support me for a while, but I want to move here. I’ve missed home. The people here, they act like I never left, and it feels… I don’t know, M. I haven’t felt welcome anywhere in this life except here in Storybrooke, and dammit, I want to come home. For good. It isn’t about Regina, well she has to do with it, but Henry. Oh my gosh, that kid. He is smart, and has so much life in him, M. We talked for hours at a time, and I… I love him like my own. Regina did such a good job raising him, and I just… If that’s the only piece of her I will ever see in my life, then it will be good enough. And you, Mary Margaret, you have become my best friend, and I haven’t had one of those in a very long time, and I can’t just leave you. Granny, hell, I didn’t realize just how much I’ve missed her smart ass. Even David, even if he and I aren’t really speaking, and I know that’s hard on you and I’m sorry, but I’ve missed my brother from another mother…” Emma trailed off, taking a much needed breath. 

Mary Margaret stood with her mouth parted and her eyebrows raised, she closed her mouth but opened it again, trying to find the words to speak. She had not expected that by any means, but she was glad. Over the past few weeks, Mary Margaret had been trying to conceive a plan that would make Emma want to stay in Storybrooke. It appeared she would need no convincing. “Then stay, Emma. We can look for jobs for you, and Granny’s old cabin that she moved out of? You could clean it up and move in there. We could take a weekend and move your stuff from New York. I know David would be happy to help.” Her voice was over enthusiastic and she winced at her own tone. 

“Well, looks like I need to talk to Granny. I just… I don’t know if Leopold knowing I’m moving into town would go over well. The man still hates me. He always has, that homophobic shit ea-” 

“Colorful language, Em. You don’t need to finish that sentence, I get the message.” the woman with the short brown pixie cut laughed, her arms pulling Emma into a hug. “It’s the right decision, you staying here. I’m going to head to work, and you should go to Granny’s and talk to her about that cabin, and maybe picking up a few hours as a busboy.” Her wink caused Emma to roll her eyes. 

“Get on, kids need to learn! You’re going to be late because you’re telling me what to do.” Emma joked, the thought of her washing dishes was not a pleasant one, but she was going stir-crazy. 

Emma eventually made her way to the small diner, having just missed the breakfast crowd. Only one booth was filled so the blonde sat at the counter, taking a deep breath. 

“Emma, dear. Good to see you. You look a little less weighed down… Did the stalker method finally work?” Granny wrote down Emma’s usual breakfast order and sat a cup of coffee in front of the woman. “I do believe you owe me a few details, miss.” 

The jobless woman shook her head with a chortle. “Well, Gran. It’s not that… I don’t know if I will ever get through to her, but I’ve made the decision to move back home. I just couldn’t stay away from your onion rings any linger. I swear you cover them in crack.” after taking a drink of her coffee, gran smacked her arm. 

“You’re kidding! Emma Swan is moving back to Storybrooke? What about your big bad police officer job back in New York? And surely you had a home there?” The woman walked around the counter and sat next to the woman who was like a granddaughter to her. Her short grey hair was pushed back out of her face by slightly wrinkled hands. Other than the greying hair, Granny didn’t look as old as she truly was. However, every year on her birthday she always told them she was turning 50… For the tenth year in a row.

“Well, Gran, I quit before I came to visit actually. Don’t get me wrong, I loved my job… It was just too many people constantly, and I had a slight hope I could score a job down here.” The hopeful green eyes didn’t meet Granny’s disapproving gaze. 

“You quit a job before having one? Emma Swan did I not teach you better? Did your mother not teach you better?” she groaned, but took the blonde’s hand in her own. “Emma, come do some dishes for me and I’ll see what I can pay you. I know the ‘Band of Brothers’ need some help. They were given the money to buy and build the new additions to the park, so I can speak with them about getting you a temp job with them also.”

A clenched jaw showed Granny that Emma was trying to remain put together. This town had been so good to the blonde even when she was a complete idiot. The people within the city limits were constantly supportive and always willing to extend a hand to help, and Emma had forgotten just how good it felt to have people truly caring for her. “Thank you, Granny. Seriously, I-i can’t thank you enough.”

“Well, I think the first way you can thank me,” the old woman stood and took the food from the service window and placed it in front of Emma before wiping down the other side of the counter, “think about talking it out with Ruby. I don’t know what happened, but I know you two have always been close… I’d hate to see years of friendship thrown away.” 

____ 

 

“Emma!” a high pitched voice called from the door of Granny’s. Emma had been at the diner all day, cleaning and helping fix a few things that the owner hadn’t had time to fix. The blonde turned to see a small mop of brown hair before the boy collided into her stomach, almost knocking her off her feet. 

“Henry! Hey, kid. Wait, I thought-”

“My mom said I could! I just can’t tell my father, and I can hang out with you but I have to do my homework. She even gave me money for hot cocoa!” The boy was practically bouncing as his arms were still tightly wrapped around Emma’s waist. 

“Well, kind, let’s go get some homework done! Don’t worry about buying your own cocoa, use it to buy something cool at the store.” The blonde winked as the boy pulled away from her and they walked over to their booth. Soon after sitting, a waitress brought out two mugs of cocoa with whipped cream and cinnamon, just the way they liked it. The boy pulled out his homework and Emma noticed the grade card sticking out of a folder, so she plucked it from the confines, Henry grabbing for it a second too late. “Kid! What happened? You had high A’s and now you have low C’s? It’s barely been three weeks. I swear if you were doing this on purpose, your mother will have my head.” She shook her head and looked at where his grades dropped. “Seriously, even if I’m not around to help with your homework, you have to try. I know you’re a smart kid, this is just being stubborn.”

“You said stubborn is good sometimes!” the boy retorted, his eyebrow raised just as his mother used to, the corner of his lip peeking up in a challenge. 

Emma felt a pang of memories rush to her. “Not in these circumstances, now get started. I want to be able to hang out with you again.” she laughed, but it died quickly. Her hands pushed the grades back into his folder and she looked over the homework. 

“My mom has been really weird lately. She stayed up all night and baked a bunch of things for the nuns… Like we didn’t have any baking dishes left.” He looked up at the blonde. “You know… I read the letter.” 

Emma furrowed her eyebrows, not realizing what he was getting at. “That is strange. She used to do that when we would… wait, what letter?” She stopped herself before she could finish telling him the woman would bake all night when the two would fight or when Regina had a bad day with her mother. It was Regina’s way to keep her mind off of things, but that wasn’t Emma’s business to share. 

“The one you wrote her a long time ago. There was a picture of you two in there with it. The letter wasn’t opened when I found it, but I was curious.” He shrugged, acting as if it were no big deal. 

“You read the letter! Henry - Whatever your middle name is - Mills, that is your mother’s private property, and there are things you shouldn’t read in there.” Her eyes were like those of a deer caught in headlights. If Regina knew Henry knew about their relationship, she would assume it was Emma who told the boy. ‘Shit!’ Emma screamed in her head. “Does she know you were the one that read it? God, kid. You’ve got to be kidding…” She shook her head and took a drink of the warm chocolate mix. 

“I skipped the… inappropriate parts. I just wanted to know who loved my mom so much. At the end, you signed it, and when I realized it was YOU you, I showed up here so I could get to know you. I know I shouldn’t have, but… She’s just not happy anymore and in that letter it sounded like you two were all in love and-” 

“Henry, that was in the past. She’s married now, and to your father! I love her, with all my heart, but she’s happy with her life.” The heavy green eyes looked out the window, the holder of those eyes felt her heart sink deep into her chest with the words. 

“That’s where you’re wrong, Emma. You may be smart and know when people are lying, but We both know you are wrong. She doesn’t look happy anymore. The only time she smiles is when it’s just her and me. Emma, you have to talk to my mom.” 

Emma shook her head again, lifting the mug to her mouth. Hearing those words come from such a young boy sent a shooting pain deep into her heart, knowing if anyone would notice Regina’s unhappiness - it would be her son. “I’m sorry, kid. What we had was great, but it’s over. I’m sure she’s much happier with him. Don’t get me wrong, I love her more than anything, but she is being taken care of… she’s loved. That’s what she deserves.” The tears threatening to spill caused Emma to look out the window and inhale a shaking breath. The incessant pounding of her heart, beating against her chest, screaming at her to listen to the boy, to go to the woman, pushed the tears closer and closer to the brink until one fell freely down her cheek. Her hand wiped the small drop away, and Henry remained in his knowing silence, but as Emma turned to look at him, his eyes said it all.

 

—- 

“Regina, thank you for coming in. Have a seat, if you will.” The teacher offered, her hand motioning to the chair she pulled up in front of her desk. 

“Oh, of course, Mrs. Nolan.” Regina showed her tight smile before sitting in the plastic chair. “So, I assume we should get to the point. Henry’s grades are falling and he has been acting much different lately.” 

“Yes, well, he was doing extremely well for a while… however, I understand he was spending time with Emma.” Her eyes looked into the woman’s, noticing the flash of emotions which ran across those green eyes. 

“Emma was meeting with my son without my knowledge. Once I discovered this, I would not allow him to see her.” Short and to the point is how Regina was going to have to keep her words or else she would say too much. 

“And that’s when his grades dropped and his attitude changed,” Mrs. Nolan spoke openly with Regina, knowing the woman knew exactly the reason of her child’s change. 

“Miss Swan was meeting behind my back. If my husband found out he would have…” she stopped herself and shook her head. “I don’t believe it is wise for my son to visit with Miss Swan.” 

“Regina, his grades were improving. He was participating more, and he was generally happier! You can’t tell me Emma was not a good influence on him.”

“So maybe she is, but I don’t want my son getting his hopes up and growing attached to her when she’s just going to leave him like she did me.” 

“Reg-“ 

“No, Mary Margaret, you were intent on bringing her up! Now let’s talk about how she gave me this hope, and never once did I get word from her. Never once did I think she wouldn’t come home for me. However, once I saw the picture at Granny’s of her on the day of her new police job, that’s when I lost hope. I knew she did not care for me more did she ever intend on coming home to me. To save me.” Regina was fuming angry, her voice loud even with the classroom door closed her voice could be heard outside the door. “My son is going to get attached and she’s just going to leave him! How am I supposed to pick up the pieces when I still haven’t picked my own up? Huh? She came back for the damn reunion and I can’t have my son getting heartbroken-“ 

“Regina! Emma is moving to Storybrooke! She isn’t leaving! She quit her job before the reunion! Could you just stop yelling?” The small teacher interrupted the normally quiet woman. Regina was so very one sided, and obviously didn’t know the truth about the letters. “She would have told you herself if you would give her the time of day to explain what happened!” 

“You mean the letters? Those wouldn’t change a thing. I’m happily married.” She raised her nose, the emotion in her voice previously was now gone completely. Her entire attitude changed in less than a second. 

“The day you admit to yourself your marriage is a sham and you’re not happy is the day you’ll get her back.” Mary Margaret let out a sigh, her head dropping. “You can go. You know the problem and the solution.” 

“No, Mary Margaret, I AM happy, I am married to the mayor of Storybrooke! We have a beautiful son. And-“ 

“And he hurts you, Regina. Anyone can see that.” Her jaw is clenched and she doesn’t look up at her old friend. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” She stood with her head held high. “Goodbye, Mrs. Nolan.” 

“Regina, she loves him.” 

“He’s a special boy.” Her voice sounded hurt. 

“She still loves you.”

“It’s too late.” 

 

—- 

 

“That’s an easy one,” The blonde pointed to the math problem the young boy was on. “You just carry the four over.” 

“I know, Emma.” He rolled his eyes, but smiled at her. Henry loved it when Emma helped him with his homework. 

“Hey, finish that last one. It’s time to go home. I’ll give you a ride so you’re home a little before curfew.” Her hand took his backpack and placed it on the table, tossing his already finished homework inside. 

“Thanks, Emma.” He smiled widely at her, the corner of his mouth smudged with whipped cream. 

“You’ve got a little,” She pointed to the corner of her mouth but took a napkin and wiped the corner of his mouth for him. “There. Let’s roll out, kid.” 

Together they left the dinner and got into the yellow bug, the radio quietly playing music. “My mom listens to this song all the time!” 

Emma took a deep breath, Hold My Hand by Hootie and the Blowfish playing. It was their song, one they would listen to constantly. “It’s a good song. My favorite, actually.” Her smile was weak, and Henry noticed and placed a hand on her arm. 

“Thanks for the ride, Emma. I’ll maybe see you tomorrow.” He wrapped her in a tight hug, and she felt her heart jump to her throat. 

“Bye, Kid. Be good for your mom, yeah?” 

“Of course. By the way, it’s Daniel. My middle name is Daniel.” And with that, he was running out of the car and up the steps, careful to shut the door easily behind him as he walked into the mansion. 

The blonde didn’t miss the way the curtain pushed back on one of the second story windows, a head of dark brown hair appearing in the window pane, deep brown eyes inspecting the car. 

With a deep breath, the woman in the yellow bug turned her head and pressed her foot on to the gas, speeding off toward the cabin she was to be moving into. The utilities had been turned on, and now Emma needed to clean up before moving all of her things from New York. Her drive to the cabin was uneventful, her mind racing with ideas for the space.

Walking into the cabin, Emma could see the cabin was much larger than granny had described. After the entryway, which had a small coat closet to the left of the door, the family room was open and flooded into the kitchen. A fireplace was in the middle of the wall near the family room. The kitchen island had storage below and the bar was just a few steps on the other side of the island. A few rickety bar stools stood beside the bar. Those would need replaced. The old fashioned fridge, too, would have to go. After walking through the main area, Emma saw the doorway to a bathroom which had a sliding door. “Oh, that’s adorable.” She smiled, pushing the door back and forth a few times before continuing inspecting the cabin. A utility room was the last room on the lower level, and she smiled. Emma made her way to the staircase and walked up the steps, her left hand on the railing that looked out into the family room. All of the walls were made of a light wood, and Emma couldn’t get over the homey feel the cabin gave her. The upper level contained three bedrooms and a bathroom.

“Granny said this was small.” The woman scoffed. 

Her eyes took in the master bedroom, an en suite bathroom connected. A big closet that would hold her clothing and more. It had a couple windows on one window opposite the closet. The next room was smaller and had a smaller closet attached to the room. Finally, the last room was about the same size as the last. There was no closet in this one. 

Emma would have to call Granny later, and thank her. It would need some fixing up in some places, but other than the minor details it was perfect. The woman began sweeping and moving old furniture out of the way. After a few hours, the floors were clean and the wood was all polished. Her house was ready to be moved into. 

She called Mary Margaret and was talking to her on the phone as she gathered rocks outside to form a fire pit. Soon, the blonde’s friend and her husband showed up with beer and take out. Emma smiled widely and hugged the both of them. She and David had been civil, but neither talked about the situation, avoiding it at all costs. They should talk, Emma knew that. 

“Thank you! So, Gran said it was small, but it’s huge. There’s so many rooms, and so much space. I don’t know how I’m supposed to take up that much room. Come look, I’ll give you the grand tour.” She waved them inside and began showing them the rooms, appreciating the compliments from her two friends. 

“This really is huge… well, we can help you move your stuff. I’ll drive a box truck, and we can take our truck too to bring your things down. We will have to stop by a few homestores to buy a few things for you since you definitely don’t have enough furniture.” David smiled at the homeowner as they sat on the porch, looking out into the overgrown lawn. “You can borrow our mower too.” 

“Thanks, Charming.” She smiled and nodded to the brother like figure standing next to her. Mary Margaret was inside, hell bent on cleaning the few dishes that had been left and cleaning what Emma hadn’t, which was most of the kitchen. “I can kind of see why you did what you did, I just can’t wrap my head around how you kept them from me even when you knew I was getting bad, when you knew the only thing I wanted and needed was a letter from her. I begged you, David.” 

“I know, Em. God, I know. Ruby convinced me you would be better off without her, and that you would run off and try to come home when you found out she was marrying L-“

“Because I would have, David. She never wanted to marry him. She needed me, and you two didn’t give me the chance to be there for her. I-I want to forgive you, but you hurt me, David. You and Ruby know how much I loved her. Do love her. I would have come as soon as I could have. I wouldn’t have chosen Active Duty… I could’ve helped her.”

“That’s why you had to leave… she was the only thing you had your eyes on. You didn’t have plans besides being with her. Emma, I’m sorry. I don’t know how I can make it up to you, but I’ll do anything. You’re like my sister, and I just wanted you to succeed.” His voice broke a little, his head fell between his shoulders. “I was just trying to look out for you, and I shouldn’t have done what I did. I overstepped.” 

“You think? but you weren’t alone in your actions. Let’s just give me some time. We always work through things… it’ll just take some healing. And some help moving.” Emma lifted the beer to her lips, taking a long drink. After swallowing, she released a breath as she heard the door open and Mary Margaret’s voice chiding her for not cleaning the cabinets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it didn't suck! Two whole chapters today. I have a few chapters already written so hopefully I can update more than once a week. Let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma, Emma, Emma, and some Mary Margaret and David. We get to see some more of Emma's memories.

“PIVOT.” Emma yelled as she burst into laughter, helping David carry the couch into the large box truck. She and her friend had been moving her furniture and every box his wife had packed for them. Boxes filled the trucks ‘Mother’s Attic’, Her mattress and box spring were placed flat against the back to hold the boxes in, and the couch had just been placed against the bedding to keep it from falling. Luckily, Emma had an apartment that was on the smaller side, so the furniture was not much.

“Did you really just quote F.R.I.E.N.D.S.?” He shook his head and hopped out of the truck, “Let’s finish this up, Mary Margaret set a three hour deadline to have the truck packed.” 

The pair walked back up the stairs and moved the little furniture the woman had left into the box truck. Soon, bags and boxes were piled in and the two were sweating buckets. The tank top and running shorts Emma had been wearing were drenched, and smelled just as bad as the two looked. “I smell like shit.” Emma groaned, lying on the floor of her empty apartment, and she swore she heard the wooden floors sizzle as her overheated body met the cold wood. The man sat next to her and laughed, shaking his head. He was in no better shape than she. 

“You could say that again, Swan.” An arm collided with his chest, causing him to burst into laughter after groaning at the collision. Today, the two had been asking like old times, but the phantom tension still resided between them. While they had been together all day, they avoided any topics besides moving, and it was driving Mary Margaret mad, Emma could tell by the motherly scolding looks she received. 

“Well, lucky for you we’re done, and it’s time to get some food before we drive home, but I will not ride home with you smelling like that.” Mary Margaret threw the woman a change of clothes and a towel. “Shower and change. David will after you.” The woman was using her teacher tone of voice, and Emma laughed, noticing the pointed look Mary sent to her husband. “The shower necessities are still in there, and can be packed away in the car.”

“Yes, ma’am.” She stood, took the items, and walked off to her bathroom for one last time. As she closed and locked the door, her eyes took in the small bathroom with a wide sink, a mirror with bright lights above the sink, the small shower tucked in the corner and the toilet not far from the sink. “This is it…” Emma felt as though she should be overwhelmed with emotions, but if she were completely honest, this place never felt like home. Emma truly could not place where her home was. No matter where she went, all of these houses never felt like homes. In the military, barracks had become her house, but they were just a place of residence. In Iraq, her home had been with her fellow soldiers, but it never felt like home - even with the incredible bond she developed with them all. In Boston, just after the military, she owned a small apartment and dated here and there, but it was never a place she longed to be, so she moved again. This time, Emma found herself in New York where she threw herself into the police force, working days on end because she could not make herself go back to the empty apartment. When she did, she was often accompanied by a nightly companion from the bar down the street. 

An hour later, the trio was loaded up and heading back to Storybrooke. David was driving the box truck which left Mary Margaret and Emma in the yellow bug. Emma assumed they wouldn’t need the couple’s truck, and luckily they didn’t. A few boxes and some clothes were piled in the trunk and back seat of her small car. A stop at a fast food restaurant and a few bathroom stops were all they needed in the seven hour drive. The road stretched for what seemed like forever as they turned on a small side road to reach their hometown. As they approached Storybrooke, Emma smiled widely, looking over at her passenger. “This it is. I’m back.” Mary Margaret placed her hand atop Emma’s on the gear shift, her eyes meeting the blonde’s for a few seconds. The woman with the pixie cut nodded with delight before turning to look a the box truck behind them, David’s face full of joy as if he heard the words from Emma. The blonde felt a rush of emotions fill her heart as the welcome sign grew smaller and smaller in her rearview mirror. This was it. Emma was finally back in her hometown - even after trying to convince herself that it was a terrible idea and was nowhere near worth it. However, the three words Granny had spoken to her always found themselves overpowering anything she could come up with. 

“Fight for them.” 

— 

David and Mary Margaret were unpacking and rearranging Emma’s furniture to her liking - moving a couch back and forth four different times because the angles were uncomfortable with the furniture which already resided in the slightly aged cabin. After moving things around multiple times, Emma called it quits and they all sat down on the couch, beers in hand. “Mission accomplished. Thank you guys, for helping. I’ll put away the rest in the next couple days.” She smiled at them and kicked her feet up on the coffee table. After a bit of talking and plan making, Emma felt her eyelids grow heavy. “Now, go home. I don’t need to wake up to Mary Margaret’s cheer.” She spoke, shooting an exaggerated wink to her dark haired friend.

“Well, fine. It isn’t my fault you are the worst of all morning grumps! I’ll be over tomorrow to help unpack more after school. You should go to Granny’s though after school and let her know. I’ll just come in and start.” Mary Margaret said, standing and pulling her husband up. 

“Thank you, M. Really.” The blonde woman stood up and hugged the two of them and walked them to the door. She closed and locked the front and back door, noticing the darkness of the night creeping over the sky. Her body was groaning, muscles complaining of the activity after lying dormant for a few weeks, and she took a deep breath, walking off to her room up the stairs. The lights on the lower floor were off, leaving only the lights from outside illuminating the floor. Soft yellow light stretched over the wood, reaching far across the floor. Peace - peace was what she felt - was something Emma hadn’t felt in ages. Her body collided with the soft blankets and she fell into a deep sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. 

The next morning Emma was woken up by the light shining in her windows, “curtains. I need curtains.” Her groggy voice muttered to herself. Slowly, she rose from bed and stumbled into the en suite bathroom where she pulled off what little clothing she had on and stepped into the shower. The hot water was like heaven on her tight muscles, the beads of water working through the knots and awakening her tired joints. She was in her own home, a real home. It felt like a safe space, her own space, and Emma was thankful. However, she couldn’t help but feel like something was missing in her cabin. Had she forgotten something? 

For breakfast, the blonde made scrambled eggs and well, two eggs. She realized she hadn’t gone grocery shopping yet, and chided herself. As the woman devoured the small breakfast, she peered out the back of where the family room and kitchen were, where the ceiling rose high without the second story hovering above - windows were high on the walls, allowing in copious amounts of sunlight, and her two back doors were glass, but framed with the same wood that made up the walls. Two more windows were on either side of the doors, and her kitchen window was on the adjacent wall above the sink. Emma wouldn’t have a need to turn on many of her lights until the sun started to fall, which was definitely a blessing. The natural lighting seemed to bring some warmth into the home. Her mind wandered to what Mary Margaret had said the night before - to go to Granny’s after school. She had put aside her usual Sunday prep for classes to help Emma move. Mary Margaret had always taken care of Emma and was constantly playing the mom role when the blonde strayed from course. The teacher didn’t owe Emma a thing, yet she was always willing to go out of her way to help, and the thought almost brought tears to her eyes. Not many people in Emma’s life had she felt cared so deeply for her. She could count on one hand how many people she labeled as close friends - David, Mary Margaret, Granny, Ruby, and… Regina was, in the past, her closest friend. 

She and the brilliant brunette had a friendship, no, a love that exploded out of nothing. Like a fire, starting from simple brush laying on the forest floor, and growing, consuming everything in its path, taking the oxygen in the air with it. Emma fell hard and far too fast, but she drove into it head on, taking the chance. While the love was fierce and all consuming, it was beautiful. They had spent nights together, sitting out on Regina’s roof, talking quietly, lying in the middle of the park, or sitting out in their spot by the docks on their little bench. The two had spent almost every minute they could with one another, but even in the time they spent apart, the tether that connected the two strengthened. Emma could never deny the feelings she had for Regina, and even to this day she would never take back a second they shared. Even through fights and bad memories, Regina would tell her, ‘This is real. This, what we have, is forever, Emma Swan. Don’t think one little fight will change that.’ 

Memories of Regina and Emma running through the park to reach the edge of the pond, their favorite kissing spot, tackling each other to the ground in fits of giggles, strolling through downtown, falling deeper and deeper in love, and walking the beach hand in hand ran through Emma’s mind. It wasn’t until Emma reached up to push away a stray hair from her face that she realized she had been crying, large tears were falling down her face and began building up in her eyelashes and blurring her vision. 

‘I loved her so much. No, I still do. Dammit.’ Emma thought, her heart feeling as though someone was holding it in their hand, tightening a fist around it. The blonde loved Regina, still, and the woman’s son, Henry, had stolen what pieces of her heart she had left and took them for himself. Those deep brown eyes that matched his mother’s always bored into Emma, seeing through every damn wall she attempted to build. For an eleven year old, he was more mature and definitely smarter than any other kid his age. Henry Mills. Henry had told her his middle name just before he got out of the yellow bug… Daniel. Henry Daniel Mills. 

 

A few months before the split.

“Emma, I cannot wait to run away with you…” Regina had her head resting in Emma’s lap as they sat staring at the stars. The blonde was running her fingers through the dark locks, admiring every aspect of the woman’s face. 

“Where should we go? New York? Kansas? California? Tallahassee?” She smiled, her green eyes looking down, envisioning the woman walking into their house after a long day of work for the both of them. They would cook dinner together and eat in their dining room, but after they would sit on the couch and talk about their days, Emma rubbing her wife’s feet. 

“We should go to New York, you and I, running off to be married in a little chapel, your mother, David, Mary Margaret, Kathryn, and Ruby with us. No one in the world could take away our happiness, Em.” Brown eyes, conveying deep emotions that Emma could easily identify as longing, hope, and most of all… love, connected with her own.

“I love you to pieces, Gina. More than I will ever be able to explain. You are my person, my soulmate, and I cannot wait to live with you for the rest of our lives.” Her eyes were filled with tears, the emotion in her voice was overpowering the little bit of control she had. The tether holding them together, strengthening, pulling them closer than they were.

“One day, my love, one day.” 

Present 

The blonde sat her head in her hands, her hands wiping at the tears that would not stop falling down her cheeks. “Dammit, Regina. You just had to name him Daniel didn’t you,” she shook her head and walked to an unpacked box in the third bedroom she planned to change into an office. After a bit of digging, she found the thick photo album and sat back on top of the little desk where the box sat. The edge of her butt rested back against the desk as she felt the cold material within her hands, Emma’s eyes taking in the bare but worn cover. Her hands pulled the folder open, flipping through the album, stopping a fourth of the way through, and her fingertips trailing over a man’s face. His green eyes pierced through the picture, matching Emma’s. 

Senior Prom 

“Emma, will you hold still? I just need one normal picture of you two with your father!” Ingrid Swan called out, her hands holding a large camera, eyebrows raised. 

“Geez, sorry, mom. Come here dad.” She let him wrap an arm around herself and his other was around Regina. The two women were dressed for their prom, and Emma’s father was absolutely enthralled with the couple’s dresses. 

“You two look absolutely breathtaking. You’ll be the best looking there by far.” His voice said quietly to them as the picture was snapped. 

“Thank you, James.” The darker haired of the pair smiled widely, her lipstick showing just how white her teeth were. 

“James Daniel Swan, look at the camera for god sake.” Ingrid laughed, trying to get another picture of the three. 

Present

Emma took a shaky breath and pulled the photo album closer to her chest, closing her eyes. Her father’s middle name was Daniel. James had been a man of his word, a good man in a storm, one who faced the lightning and thunder head on, and a man who loved his daughter more than anything his life had given him. He was the one person who wholeheartedly supported Emma and Regina in any decision they made - even when Emma told her father she planned to marry Regina and run away. Her father had become very close to Regina and Emma couldn’t help but thank god the two most important people in her life loved one another like family. James had referred to Regina as his daughter on numerous occasions, and Regina had started calling him dad. Emma often caught the two talking in the kitchen while drinking coffee together. Now, Regina’s own son was named after not only her own father, but also Emma’s father. 

Her hands closed the book and she placed it on top of the box before wiping her eyes on the fabric of her shirt, letting her breathing even out. As her vision cleared from lack of tears, Emma looked around the room full of boxes. She still had a few hours before she would be heading to Granny’s, so she began unpacking the boxes in the Office. Though she didn’t truly need an office, the thought of one always excited her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starts of with some Emma and Henry hang out time at Granny's, but it doesn't go the way Emma thought. There will be abuse in this chapter, and it won't be pretty. Regina and Emma talk. This chapter has a lot going on. 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: ABUSE

Henry sat in the booth, legs kicked up, his feet not quite hanging over the edge. “So if you love her so much. Why’d you go off to the army?” 

Emma wasn’t surprised by the question. They had been hanging out with one another for about and hour now, and the conversation topics were becoming more and more personal. Henry was the sort of kid to not beat around the bushes - much like his mother. “Well, kid, there were some misunderstandings, and I had to do something for myself. I always wanted to go, my father was an Army man. The break up just gave me that last push to go. Don’t get me wrong, I didn’t want to leave, but I knew it was for the best. We both were so wrapped up in each other’s lives we weren’t doing things for ourselves anymore.” The woman shrugged and leaned back, her position almost matching the boys. She was faced away from the door and he faced her, but typically it was the other way around. 

When Emma walked into the diner, Henry had already been there, chomping on onion rings. “Your mother is going to kill me, Henry. You are picking up my eating habits.” She called across the diner, going to inform Granny of the move. 

“So, are you going to invite me over to your house?” How the boy was able to change subjects without second thought baffled Emma, but it was a trait he got from his father. Once he got the knowledge he was interested in, the topic was no longer important.

“Well, of course, but we would need to talk to your mom about that one.” Emma looked at him, mug curled into her hand. 

“Well…” he raised his eyebrows. “What made you love my mom? What was she like before my father..?” Henry asked, his gaze going around the diner, but Emma paid no attention. 

“Wow, okay. Your mom. When I first noticed her, she was this perfect student, straight A’s, always answered the teacher’s questions, and could probably tutor the teacher if I’m being honest. Gina was… just - she drew my attention. I sat behind her one day when I was late to class, our sophomore year, and that’s where it started. she introduced herself and of course I already knew who she was. I began sitting with her during every class we had together, and then at lunch she would join my table with Mary Margaret, David, and Ruby. She would join us when we would hang out - here usually - and I just found myself falling head over heels in love with her. Every aspect of your mother was something I loved. The way she would raise one eyebrow when she was asking a question she already knew the answer to or when I would say something absolutely stupid. She was so very passionate about things, and I loved that about her. She would debate until the other person was blue in the face, and would walk away with a smile. However, the moment I knew I loved her… we were driving down the road in David’s old truck, and we were playing music over the radio. She and I were in the back and she stood up while going down the road, her face just lit up as the air pushed her hair back and the smile on her face, wow… simply breathtaking. I-I heard her giggle and she spread her arms out wide, just taking on the world. That’s when I knew I loved her more than anything.” Emma looked at Henry finally, her eyes had been locked on her hot chocolate. 

“Wow…” he looked up, his eyes locking on something behind her and she furrowed her eyebrows, turning slowly. A dark head of hair paired with soft pink lips and brown eyes filled to the brim with a whirlwind of emotions. 

“Oh, I-I uhh.” Emma stuttered, Regina looking down at her from the few feet she stood away. 

“Henry, it’s time to go. We have a meeting to attend with Le-your father. You need to be dressed nicely…” her eyes didn’t leave Emma’s, the blonde’s heart was beating wildly within her chest, matching the unnatural pace Regina’s had been thumping at since she walked in to hear Emma talking about the two. Green anxious eyes bore into deep brown eyes swimming with resurfacing emotions - silently pleading the woman to say something to Emma specifically.

“I’ll be in the car. Thanks for being honest, Emma…” Henry got up and hugged the blonde tightly, whispering in her ear. “She needed to hear that.” At the same time Emma whispered, “why the hell didn’t you tell me?” 

The boy laughed and shook his head as she ran out the diner doors. The other tables were empty aside from the salt shakers and napkin dispensers. Granny and the waitress on duty had retired to the back, Granny’s orders. 

“I’m sorry, I just. He asked and I promised I’d always be honest with him…” Green depths of tear filled irises stared into the mayor’s wife, her stone cold expression causing the anxiety in Emma’s body to rise along with her body temperature. “I didn’t even hear the door open.” 

“Em-Miss Swan,” Regina corrected herself, her voice cutting short, “there’s a reason I never told Henry. I-thank you for being honest with him. He will be coming here after school from now on, I hope he will find his new friend here. He needs one.” Regina broke the eye contact, her heart immediately pulling her body back towards the blonde woman who sat in silence, but she kept her words short and her body tense as she forced herself towards the exit. 

“Is it too late?” Emma’s emotional voice whispered out, The green of her eyes shifting into a deeper almost yellow green, showing the flood of emotions. 

“I think so.” Heels clicked, growing quieter as they neared the door, soon completely gone as the door shut. 

The blonde felt the booth shift and strong arms pull her into a tight embrace. The smell of home cooked food and warmth enveloped her senses and she fell into the hug. Her emotions wouldn’t fall from her eyes this time, for she had cried herself dry in the past few days. All Emma had left was the gaping emptiness within her, and she didn’t know how to handle it. Her fingers gripped the apron, pulling herself closer to Granny. “It’s not too late. I saw the look in her eyes when she walked in and then when she walked out. It’s not too late.” The old woman placed a kiss on top of the blonde head, giving her another tight squeeze. The two sat in silence as Emma’s mind ran over everything. The older woman had turned the open sign to closed before walking over to the blonde, and they remained in the close embrace for almost an hour as Emma allowed her mind to race with Granny’s words. With Granny’s hope, the hole in Emma’s chest was a bit more bearable. 

— 

Henry, Regina, and Leopold were sitting in Leopold’s BMW, the man of the house asking how everyone’s day was and about different events that occurred. “So, Henry… how’s school? Your grades picking back up?” 

“Yes, sir. They are. I’m enjoying it, father.” Henry gave his political smile, he was getting pretty good at it, Regina thought. 

“And after school? Are your study sessions with Miss Swan going well?” His voice turned much darker, the venom practically dripping from his lips at the woman’s name. Regina tensed beside him as the car was parked in front of where the meeting would be, a hired valet opening the doors.

They all walked out, Leopold taking Regina’s left hand, and Henry taking her right. The boy was squeezing his mother’s hand tightly, fear hidden behind the contented smile he shone at the local newspaper photographers. Regina gave them a sweet, fake smile and they walked inside. Once inside, people greeted them and Regina help a tight hold of Henry, her thumb rubbing his knuckles. He then was excused to play with the few other children present, and Regina felt as though her foothold had slipped from under her. Together, Leopold with his crushing grip on his wife, the two spoke with a few of the upper class attendees before making their way to the low stage where Regina would sit behind her husband while he gave his speech. 

“The problems corresponding to the mining in Storybrooke have been brought to my staffs and my own attention. Together, we have conducted a plan to help preserve not only our landscapes, but also our wildfires.” He stopped, his face growing a bit red. “Wildlife. Though, we may be losing a few mining jobs, their worksites will be moved to a new area.” 

Many people noticed the slip, but none dared comment - even after the affair. A small dinner was held and many congratulated the mayor on his work and complimented his arm candy of a wife. Regina knew it was something she had probably missed in revising his speech written by another. Though it was not completely her fault, Leopold would tell her it was her fault.

The slip up on top of Leopold discovering Henry’s friendship with a certain blonde would not end well for the family. Over the next two hours, Regina managed to create enough tension in her body to cause back pain, thoughts of what the future may hold, creating a vise-like feeling on her entire body. The three finally managed to leave the event and head home, but two of the three dreaded going home. What the house will hold for them, they weren’t sure. The one thing Regina could assure was that Leopold wouldn’t lay a hand on her son, she would be sure of it. No matter how bad it may be, she would never allow Henry to suffer through his own father laying a hand on him, ever. 

The drive home was silent except for the quiet classical music playing on the radio, attempting to create an almost taunting peace, and Henry was sitting still as a statue in the backseat, Regina often looked back at him, reaching back to comfort him subtly. The woman then realized just how stupid it all was - her son was scared of his own father. She was scared of her own husband. A thought appeared in her mind, Regina had never feared Emma. Regina also loved Emma, she didn’t truly love Leopold. It was something Regina had found herself doing more often, comparing her husband to her ex-girlfriend.

 

WARNING: PHYSICAL ABUSE BELOW

 

The car shifted into park, halting any and all thoughts. Regina stepped out of the car, Henry doing the same and rushing into the house. Leopold made his way, slowly, like a lion stalking its prey, waiting for it to tire. Chills ran up the woman’s spine, her skin prickling beneath her arms. As they made their way into the house, Regina walked straight to their room to change out of her dress and into lounge clothes. She pulled a t-shirt over her head she heard a loud booming noise, Leopold’s voice, explode from downstairs; her heart stopped. Without a second though, the woman ripped open her door and was bouncing down the staircase, and her eyes landed on her husband hovering over her son, screaming in his face with a hand raised. “You insolent little brat! You think it’s okay to go behind my back and fraternize with some stranger? A lesbian of all people? MY image, boy, my image, my campaign, everything you have here? It’s on the line. You, boy, could be the reason I lose this race, the reason you lose everything.” 

Every ‘momma bear’ instinct in her body took over and Regina ran full force into the man, wrapping her arms around his to keep it away from her son. Leopold roared with fury, the woman pulling at him only increased this rage; Leopold was livid. His body shook with anger as he took hold of the woman and threw her across the room, her back colliding with the floor forcefully. Henry yelled out, but Regina shook her head. “Henry, go to your room. Lock the door.” She said breathily, trying to pull back the air forced from her lungs, so Henry nodded and took off up the stairs.

Leopold growled at his wife lying on the floor. “You stupid woman! How dare you stop me! Why can’t you be a good little subordinate wife?” His face hovered over her own, Leopold’s breath blowing hot air onto her own. “Will you ever learn?” He laughed wickedly, the darkness within his eyes shutting out any of the hope Regina had for the man when they first met. His hand collided with her throat, gripping the small windpipe and pulling her up, closer to him. Regina’s fingers gripped at his, clawing at his calloused skin, her mouth gaping, her lungs frantically trying to inhale air. She kicked at the man, but his body pinned her against the wall just a few inches from where she landed. He sat her up so she could look at him with her bulging brown eyes that flickered around for a sign of hope. “I hope that boy of yours is a faster learner than you,” His voice whispered, the grip on her next increasing with each word. Spots blurred her vision as she swatted, kicked, and clawed at the man choking her. Her body grew incapable of fighting back as the light faded from her eyes and she slumped to the side, her mind losing consciousness. 

 

END OF PHYSICAL ABUSE 

 

Henry sat up in his room with his back against the far wall, eyes locked on the door. He could hear his father yelling as tears poured from his eyes. He couldn’t stop them. The boy had locked his door and grew quiet, listening to the events unfolding downstairs. His hands shook as they ran back and forth over the soft rug, plucking at the small fabric pieces. Silence overtook the house and Henry felt heat cover his entire body, causing his food from earlier to churn in his stomach. Was his mother okay? What happened? Henry had never experienced his father one on one in his rage, and never had it been directed towards him. The evil behind his father’s eyes itself could turn Henry into a puddle of fear, but the voice he heard erupt from his father was the same one he heard used at his mother multiple times. It sent every ounce of courage out the window, leaving a puddle of fear to face the devil himself.

Slowly, the boy stood on shaking legs, each step was like a turtle’s, bracing himself before shifting his weight. He made sure to take a deep breath before pressing his face against the wood of his door. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Click. His father had walked down the hallway and closed the bedroom door. The mayor’s son waited a few minutes more before opening the door quietly. His mouth clenched in a tight line and he took a deep breath, releasing it slowly. Thu-thump-thu-thump-thu-thump was the sound of Henry’s racing heart, and he was positive the sound echoing within his chest would alert the man just a doorway away. Each step to the staircase was calculated, placing his feet carefully as not to make any noise. By the time he reached the family room, a few minutes had passed and Henry hadn’t stopped thinking about what state his mother could be in. 

Henry’s eyes took in the family room, his gaze falling on a heap against the base of a wall. “Mom.” He gasped, running towards the pile of person. His hands pulled her so that she would face him, her head in his lap… limp. Her eyes were closed, and she was breathing, but bruises, deep bruises were forming over the skin of her neck. Her throat was red and a few spots were scratched. Henry felt anger boil beneath his skin, hatred for his father solidifying within his heart. His hands pulled his mother to his chest, needing her to wake up, her head bobbing in his hands. “Mom…” he shook her a bit, but she didn’t come to. With all the strength within the boy, Henry stood and wrapped his arms beneath her shoulders, pulling his mother to the couch, and finding her surprisingly light, Henry shoved her up and into the cushions and pulled the decorative throw blanket from behind the couch. He placed the soft fabric over her body and pulled a throw pillow beneath her head. It was all he knew to do for her. He sat beside her and held her hand with one hand and the other brushed through her hair. 

Lavender's blue,” her son sang softly as he looked down upon his mother’s face, tears threatening to fall, noticing the dark circles beneath her eyes. As he inspected every inch of her face, the exhaustion was so evident, the crease in her brow faint even as she lay unconscious. 

“Dilly dilly,  
Lavenders green.

When I am King,  
Dilly dilly,  
You shall be Queen.

Who told you so,  
Dilly dilly,  
Who told you so?

T'was my own heart,  
Dilly dilly,  
That told me so.” His voice trailed off as memories, of his mother doing this very thing to him to calm him or lull him to sleep, built up tears in his eyelashes. 

— 

Emma pushed her car into park as she pulled up to Granny’s Diner, her mind focused on the boy running out of the diner. Henry burst into the passenger seat and looked at Emma. “So, kid, why the rush? And why can’t we talk inside?” 

The boy was breathing a little heavy and Emma felt the hairs on her arms stand up, his eyes were full of worry. “We can’t talk where people will hear us. We need to go someplace private.” 

“I can’t take you to my house, your mom would freak. I’ll take you to one of our spots. Here, take my phone and call your mom. Tell her we will be at ‘our bench’.” She reversed the bug and began driving a few short blocks to the docks. She parked and waited for the boy as he waited for Regina to pick up the phone. 

“Hey, mom, it’s me, Henry. Yes, I’m okay. I just wanted to let you know I’m not at the diner. Emma and I are going to your bench…” he paused. “Yeah, she said to tell you it’s “our bench” like you two. She said you’d know. Okay, I love you too.” Henry hung up and handed the blonde her phone. “Okay, let’s go.” 

She nodded and pulled her phone from his hand before getting out and leading him down one of the docks to a little wooden bench that looked out on the water. There were boats parked here and there getting ready for the upcoming summer. “So, what is so top secret you can’t tell me at Granny’s?” Emma’s eyebrow raised with curiosity. 

“My dad… he found out I was meeting with you. He got mad, and then something happened after the event we went to, he said the wrong word because it was wrong on his paper, and then when we got home…” the boy stopped, looking out to the water. 

“Henry, kid, hey. What happened? What happened when you got home?” She leaned closer to him, her hand on the back of the bench behind him. Her green eyes searched his, looking for a sign. 

 

WARNING: MENTIONS THE PHYSICAL ABUSE

Suddenly, the boy was in heart wrenching sobs, doubled over. “He-he got in my face and screamed at me, and then…” his words were barely able to be understood from the harsh sobs that rocked his body. The woman pulled the boy who looked much younger and broken - much like his mother had the night she opened up about her mother - into her lap and wrapped her arms tightly around the boy, stroking his hair. Once his sobs were less aggressive, he found his voice, “my mom… she jumped on him, and pulled him away from me… he had his hand up like he was about to hit me.” As he inhaled, his breath caught rapidly, sobs trying to escape. 

Emma kissed the top of his head. “Shh… take it slow, little prince.” 

“He… he threw her across the room. She laid there and told me to run to my room, so I did. I locked the door. I sat down and I could hear him screaming at her. I heard it go silent so I listened for him to go in their room. I waited and then went downstairs.” His hands pulled Emma closer. “She was lying against the wall… her neck - it had bruises all over like he grabbed her there. There were red claw marks next to the dark bruises. I got so angry… I-i hate him, Emma. I hate him.” The boy say up and looked at her, his brown eyes firm and unwavering, the deep burning fire appearing in those very eyes. “I had to put my own mother on the couch. I sang to her because I needed her to know she was safe… I thought she was dead, Emma.” 

“Oh my god.” The woman whispered her hands still clutching the boy even if he pulled away some, it was more so for her own need to ground herself. Her eyes searched his, begging any god out there for the boy to be lying. All these years, Emma believed the abuse stopped. That it was just a power thing in the beginning, a man establishing his dominance of sorts. She was wrong, and now who knows what Regina has been through. “I won’t let him hurt you, Henry. I came back for a reason. I promise, I’ll work on this. I’ll do something - I’ll figure it out.” She nodded mostly to herself as she pulled him back into a hug, her left hand rubbing circles on the boys back as he let his crying pick up once more. Years of seeing his mother being treated worse than a slave were released as she held him, whispering soothing words into his ear. That is exactly how Regina found them almost two hours later. Her heart sank at the boy cradled in the blonde’s arms. The woman was wearing a scarf in late spring, and she pulled it up closer to her neck as she neared the bench. Her eyes fell on the blonde, staring at the boy, those green eyes taking in every aspect of the child’s face, her fingertips running through his hair. Love. That was the emotion filling Emma’s features, and Regina knew it immediately as she herself looked the same way at her son. Henry had fallen asleep in the blonde’s arms, and yet she still held him close. Tear stains ran down his cheeks, and Regina knew the cause. 

“He fell asleep, and I thought he looked like he could use some rest…” piercing green eyes caused Regina’s breath to fly out of her lungs. Thu-thump-thu-thump-thu-thump, the pounding of Regina’s heart echoed into her ears. 

“It’s okay, let him.” Regina nodded to the woman and sat down next to the two, sure to keep an appropriate space between them. 

“No offense, but you look like you could use some rest too. I know it’s probably overstepping, but… my home is always and will always be open to you and your son... You have raised him so well, Gina.” Emma used the nickname without hesitation, and flinched when she realized she did. Her hands froze for just a second in the brown hair. When the blonde looked away, she missed the way Regina stiffened at the nickname, her heart skipping a beat with the silent intake of breath. A nickname shouldn’t affect the woman as much as it did, but memories flooded back in the few seconds it took for her to gather herself back up, stuffing it all back into the box she had created within herself. ‘Gina’ was the only nickname she’d ever allowed anyone to call her, and she never let anyone call her that besides Emma Swan. 

“Thank you. We truly appreciate it, but I don’t think we will need to take you up on that offer.” Regina kept her voice level and her eyes on the boy instead of the woman who was silently begging to look into her eyes. 

“Henry wants to come see my new home… I, uhh, I moved into Granny’s old cabin, and He has been bugging me to ask you. If not, I totally understand. I just had to bring it up because he would never give up. Stubborn… like his mom.” Emma winked at the last sentence, a playful groan erupting from Regina. The blonde’s eyes shifted over the woman, finally taking in her appearance. The way the woman held herself made her look like she hurt, her straight posture made her look like she was holding her breath and her legs were close together and her hands were knitted together in her lap. How had Emma not realized sooner? The grip he had on his wife at the reunion, the way he held on to Regina’s shoulder in the diner, and the way Regina’s smile never reached her eyes… all of those signs Emma overlooked. 

“Not stubborn.” She rolled her eyes, letting them land on the woman cradling her son. “Strong willed.” Regina corrected, eyebrow raised. ‘There’s my girl’, Emma thought, noticing the old behavior of the woman seep out. 

“Of course because there is such a vast difference.” Emma took her turn in rolling her eyes. “You don’t have to answer this, but when is the last time you actually slept? No nightmares or waking up every few hours? When was your last solid night's sleep? I know you. It looks like you haven’t slept in years.” 

Regina let her answer till through her brain a few times, debating on honesty. “I, it’s been many years. I never could sleep after everything happened. It only got worse… after the marriage, my sleeping.” Her once strong voice trailed off into a weak and broke whisper as her heart threw out the answer before she could stop it. 

“Regina, is it because you can’t sleep or because you don’t want to sleep?” Emma pushed on, needing to know. 

“I just can’t fall asleep. It’s nothing — just Insomnia.” The brunette commented, cutting the conversation on that topic off. “What brought you back to Storybrooke? I know it was your dream to get out of here one day.” 

“Yeah, that was my dream, well our dream. I left. I saw pieces of the world, and I realized I didn’t want to anymore. I never felt like I belonged any of those places. Here, here is home. Well, sort of.” Emma looked out on the water, immense Deja Vu hitting her across the face. She and Regina had sat on that very bench a myriad of times, talking about anything and everything which typically ended with them holding one another and stealing innocent kisses.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, I finished chapter 13 so I thought I would share 11 with you all. 
> 
> A sappy flash back, and Ruby and Emma finally have a sit down.

Regina lifted her phone, chewing on her bottom lip. The number that had appeared in her ‘Recents’ category in her phone app was staring back at her. Deep breath in — out. Inhale — exhale. 

Regina Mills: This is Regina, if you didn’t remember, I just wanted to thank you for being there for Henry earlier. He truly does love you. I can’t thank you enough for being a friend to my son. 

Emma Swan: it’s no problem, Gina. I love him. He’s the sweetest kid I’ve ever met. You did a fantastic job with raising him. By the way, his middle name… my father would be very happy for you to have continued on his family name. 

Regina Mills: I named him after the two most influential men in my life. 

Emma Swan: It’s an honor, honestly. 

Emma Swan: … He told me.

Regina Mills: I figured. Don’t tell a soul, please. It’s not that big of a deal. I’m handling it.

Emma Swan: you’ve been ‘handling it’ for the past 12 years. Regina, let someone help you. 

Regina pressed on the space for her to reply, but exited out from the texting application. Her body sank further into the bubble bath, leaving just her mouth and above sticking out from the bubbles. “Let someone help,” She scoffed, “like I can’t handle it by myself.” 

“She and I were in the back and she stood up while going down the road, her face just lit up as the air pushed her hair back and the smile on her face, wow… breathtaking. I heard her laugh and she spread her arms out wide, just taking on the world. That’s when I knew I loved her more than anything.” Emma had said, telling Henry of Emma’s side of the love story. Regina smiled at the memory of seeing Henry meet her eyes, but choosing not to stop the blonde. He knew Regina needed to hear those words. The entire topic actually, was what the brunette heard. Her head rested against the lip of the large bath, eyes closed. “Emma Swan…” the two words, a name, but just not any name, fell from her lips, feeling like velvet as the air flowed. It was growing late into the night, but Regina continued to soak away her worry as she devised. Too long had she sat back and let life happen to her. She no longer wanted to be the woman who lay on her back and let life bulldoze over her. Emma had always brought out some sort of rebellious quality within the woman, and she felt that same buzz fill her veins as she made her decision - just as it had in high school. 

Storybrooke - The bed of David’s old pick up

Regina was sitting in the back with Emma, listening to the radio flow from the side windows that were open and the small back window. Mary Margaret and David were talking and singing, and the two in the back had been talking. They grew quiet for some time, and the radio was turned up louder. A song started to play and the beat caused a smile to erupt on the brunette’s face. She took a deep breath and stood up, sure to hold on to the roof of the cab to the truck. After her feet were planted, she straightened her back, and the wind in her hair felt so beautiful - like she was flying - like she was free. All Regina had ever wanted was to be free, like the birds that could fly anywhere they wanted. Her wind was pushed back and moving in the wind as the truck sped down the abandoned roads. With one more deep breath, Regina let go of the cab, found her balance and lifted her arms out beside her, waving them in the wind with the beat of the music. She laughed, the feeling was too good to be true, she thought. This moment was when Regina knew all she needed in life were her three friends by her side, supporting her in everything. Her brown eyes drifted down onto a pair of green orbs staring up at her with such fascination, such love, and it caused the already uncontrollable smile to stretch even further. They held their gaze for a few moments, and Emma stood next to her, one arm behind Regina, reaching to hold onto the hood. Together they stood, letting the wind pull away their worries as the lyrics of the songs were belted out in laughing voices.

—   
Incoming Text Message: 

E-mamma: Ruby, I think we should talk.

One sentence caused the waitress to inhale sharply, the radio silence she had received from the blonde had been eating her alive. Ruby wanted nothing more than to sit and let Emma yell at her, to scream, hit, anything to get her anger out. The tall brunette would do anything for her friend to forgive her. The blonde’s name in Ruby’s phone made the waitress laugh. 

Rubes: Of course, when and where?

E-mamma: My new house. Granny’s old cabin that no know knew about? Come over for lunch.

Rubes: I’ll be there.

Her fingers ran over the letters on her phone quickly before stuffing the device back into her pocket before walking through her house and back to her living room, cup of coffee in hand. It was rather early in the morning, 7 to be exact, and Ruby knew it was going to be a long day. Her lips pressed against the coffee mug and she took a drink of the hot beverage, warmth trailing down her throat and into her stomach where it spread to each of her limbs. The morning brought the bright sun shining through the nearest window of her apartment, all of the blinds opened, allowing in the brilliant light. Ruby had just in the past few years grown to love the early morning, finding it meditative to sit with a cup of coffee, watching and listening to the world around her as she sat on her favorite chair, looking out her living room window. The brunette found herself in a pair of shorts and a white shirt, her long hair reaching down her back, straight as can be. Slowly, the sun rose higher in the sky, inching up as the day passed minute by minute, the warmth traveling from the star and to the woman’s face. The past month had been hard on the woman, she had been beating herself up for what she had done, and she knew she deserved nothing more. Recently, the morning had only brought the reminder that yet another day had passed where Emma would refuse to talk to her. So many times the woman had thought about what she could say to her blonde companion, but nothing seemed to be enough. Nothing could ever truly fix what Ruby had done. 

Noon rolled around, and the woman found herself in the driveway to the cabin, her nerves buzzing with each passing second she remained within the vehicle. Finally, Ruby pried herself out of the car and up the steps. Her knock was short and polite, if a knock could be polite. “Come on in, Ruby.” The blonde met Ruby’s gaze and instantly the tension between them was tangible. 

“Thank you.” She inhaled slowly and raised her eyebrows. “Lunch smells great, Em. What is it?” 

“Like you need to ask. Grilled Cheese, duh.” The woman teased, causing Ruby to laugh shortly. 

The feeling she was getting from Emma was not a terribly negative one, but definitely more awkward than they had ever been. Ruby sat at the kitchen bar, and watched as Emma carried over a plate with Grilled Cheeses and a beer for each of them. “Thanks.” She paused and lifted the alcohol to her mouth, draining a good amount quickly. “I-Emma”

“No, Ruby, let me talk, please. I need to just say my piece and then we can go back and forth.” The blonde made eye contact with Ruby before dropping her gaze to the plate of food. “I’m pissed. Overly, and I just recently have stopped being absolutely enraged with you. You were my friend, you knew what the breakup did to me. You know exactly how hard the Army grew for me, and you know how much I needed something from her. I went on thinking she didn’t care, Ruby. The god damned love of my life wrote to me every day for two years! You never mentioned her other than her stupid engagement and marriage to that sorry excuse for a man, and then her son. When she had a son, all I got was ‘She had a baby boy’, and that’s it. I went on everyday thinking she didn’t give a damn about me, when in reality she was begging me to respond to her, to reach out, to give her hope. You took that away from me Ruby. You and David both had no right, but you did it anyways! You two made that decision for me, and I didn’t even get to know about it until 12 fucking years later!” Her voice was loud, but her emotions were catching up with her words, softening the blow, “You didn’t even tell me after I went to Boston or even New York, or when you realized she was being abused. Tell me the truth, You knew it… the entire time, you and Regina, you were close when I left.” 

Each syllable to every word was like a stab to the woman’s heart, everything Emma spoke was true. She had taken away the light in Emma’s life. She had chosen to steal it, and convinced David to do it too. “I’m sorry, Emma. Once I realized the mistake, I was too scared to correct it. I wanted to, so many times, to tell you, and bring you back, but I couldn’t. She made me promise I wouldn’t tell a soul, but yes, I knew. Since the first time, Regina told me. I-I knew she needed help, but I didn’t know how to help her. I’m sorry, Emma. I don’t know what I can do… I’ll do anything.” 

Emma looked at the woman, beer lifted to her lips, listening to her words. Ruby took a shallow breath and downed another third of her drink. The alcohol was supposed to help, but it had only given her something to fidget with. 

They sat in silence for a solid ten minutes, each taking a few bites of their food. “I get it. I understand why you did it.” Emma spoke up, her words were soft and her eyes were locked on the sandwich in her fingers. 

“Y-you do?” the confusion in Ruby’s mind was firing questions off, but none came out of her mouth, scared she may interrupt the blonde. 

“Yeah. I talked to Mary Margaret about it for a few weeks. I-I want to forgive you. I just need some time. But… I need you around. I need to help Henry and Regina, Ruby. I don’t know how, but I need to do something.” 

“Of course, yeah. I-I can help. We can gather up a plan. I think Regina will have to decide when she’s had enough, when she’s ready to change her life, and until then… you’re just going to have to be there for them.” Ruby watched, Emma as a wave of emotions flooded the green eyes. The woman’s heart broke for her friend. She had known from the day Emma mentioned Regina Sophomore Year, the girl would be madly in love. 

“I’ll invite them over… well Henry over to see the house. He wanted to anyways, and I’ll just keep meeting with him, but maybe… not at granny’s. It needs to be where Leopold won’t find out as easily.” 

—- 

A few weeks had gone by, school was officially out for the summer, and kids of all ages flooded the streets. Everyone in town loved to see the children out and playing, well all besides one. Leopold was almost furious with how many children seemed to be running bf amongst the streets. Not only did he have to stop at nearly ever cross walk, he found himself driving much slower than the speed limits just to avoid children running after their soccer balls in the streets. Children were running rampant! Where were their parents? Half the children ran half naked and with bare feet. He would need to have Regina look over city ordinances, and see if there was anything he could do to keep them from running around like fools. 

Leopold found his wife rather urgent when it came to finding a new sheriff, but no one had applied. It was at the point where Leopold would have hired the drunkard from The Rabbit Hole, Lenard or Leroy was his name. As he parked in front of city hall, the man took a deep breath and straightened his tie. A few steps up the concrete staircase and he was bombarded with the one and only Sidney Glass from the local newspaper, asking if he could get a few words on how the new additions to the park were coming along. 

“The newest additions to Storybrooke’s park are coming along nicely. By the end of this month, my citizens will be enjoying their days at the park much more often. I am truly excited to see everyone out and about this summer.” Leopold smiled to the man and quickly made his way into the door to Town Hall, and to the receptionist. “Coffee, please, and be sure Regina gets her paperwork by noon. What does my schedule look like?”

“Yes, sir, of course, sir. At 9 am you have a meeting with Mr. Gold, at 10:30 you have a meeting with Doc from City Construction, 1 there is a new resident coming up to pay her first months bills, but it does not require your attention, sir. You have a break until 2:30 pm which is a meeting with Cora Mills, and she claimed it was in regards to something important, and would not explain anything else, sir. The rest of the day you are cleared besides any paperwork you have sent your way.” The small redhead smiled up at her boss from her seat behind the clean desk. Her body was held upright with perfect posture and her makeup was soft and barely noticeable, and Leopold enjoyed the way the woman had changed her ways to fit in to what the Mayor prefered. Her plain white dress hugged her body just enough to show of her assets, but not enough to look trashy. The man’s eyes raked over her body, slowing at the start of her long neck, allowing his gaze to run over her face and take in her features once more. 

“Thank you. I will be in my office, and I want Gold at my door no later than 9 o’clock sharp.” His voice was a bit softer than it had been when he first walked in, and he knew it was because of the woman sitting before him. Such a good little woman. She always followed his orders, never back talked, and always made sure to respect Leopold’s wishes above anyone who might walk in to Town Hall. 

Leopold sat in the brown leather chair, the mild creak from his chair sounded around the plain room. It was painted a light beige, and all of his furniture met the theme of warm browns. His large desk was wooden and sturdy, and on top sat his computer, a file folder, the telephone, a container of writing utensils, and a calendar. His hands roamed over the calendar, taking in what he had written down. After checking over the emails he had received over the time he had left the office the evening before, Leopold picked up his leather folder that Regina had given him that morning after breakfast. Inside the leather, Regina had placed notes, paperwork, and various documents that Leopold didn’t understand nor care to try to understand. The man’s wife had always done his paperwork and had always taken over the mayoral duties for him. He wanted the power over the people, but was nowhere near able to keep up with the responsibilities. After he married the brunette, he assigned her to take care of business from behind closed doors. In no way was Leopold, in his mind, giving the woman power, but giving her a burden he was not interested in handling. She had mastered the man’s basic signature within months, and he rarely needed to sign the paperwork any longer. Rarely did he review what Regina had done, aside from going over the small summary she left written on a separate note. 

Just as lunch rolled around, Leopold felt emotionally exhausted. Not only had Gold complained for nearly an hour, but he time and time again cut off Leopold’s words. And that was something the man could not handle. The Mayor rose from his seat as his voice rose in the room, booming off the walls, forcing the pawn man back into his place. For lunch, Leopold had planned to eat something he had brought previously to the Break Room where he often “Meal Planned” as Regina called it. Soon, he was sitting in the room with a container of rice, chicken, and veggies. It was well seasoned and was gone rather quickly. When his receptionist walked in, he took the time to run his eyes over her body again, this time stopping his gaze on the plumpness of her ass. His eyebrows raised in approval, soon pulling his eyes from the round feature. The two made small talk, but Leopold led the conversation to a different route. 

“Are you married, dear? I haven’t noticed a ring on that finger, but a woman who looks as stunning as you couldn’t possibly be single.” His mouth raised in a smirk, noticing the receptionist grow red at his comment. “I will be honest, dear, I believe you deserve to be wealthy with a strong man leading you.” Leopold was now standing next to the woman, his hand resting far too low on her back. “A strong man indeed.” 

__ 

Emma walked into the tall building that was Town Hall, much larger than she thought it needed to be, and the decorations inside were far too expensive and unnecessary. She was met by a small redhead who sat behind a desk, a smile plastered on her face. The secretary was almost glowing it appeared. Soon, Emma was filling out the last of her paperwork, and took her Driver’s License from the woman and gave her a smile. “Anything else?” 

“No, I don’t believe so, Ms. Swan. Thank you, and I do hope you enjoy coming back to your hometown.” The redhead said, her words were genuine, and Emma could tell. 

“Ms. Swan? You are our new resident in town? Well, why didn’t you tell me it was the Emma Swan? I would have certainly made more of an appearance. Ah, you and I should catch up soon, Ms. Swan.” His eyes were like stone as they peered into her own. Her walls were quickly built up and her shoulders rolled back, her chin held high. 

“Of course, Leopold.”

“Mayor, please, Emma.” 

“Ms. Swan, please, Mayor.” 

__ 

Emma was tapping the backs of her hands against her steering wheel as she waited in the parking lot of Granny’s Diner for the young brunet boy. His mop of hair burst from the passenger door to a black Mercedes that had just pulled up beside the yellow bug. 

“Be safe, Henry, and I will be there to pick you up at 5 pm, no later.” Dark brown eyes met seas of green, but were cut off by the closing of the door. The tinted windows kept Emma from seeing Regina sitting behind the wheel of the expensive car, but she could feel the woman’s eyes on her still. 

The green eyed blonde turned to the boy and hugged him tightly as he finished fastening his seat belt. “Kid, are you ready to come see my new house?” She smiled widely and they began to pull out of the parking lot and coast down the street. Emma’s cabin was nearer to the outskirts of town which made it a rather private area, but not completely secluded. Her neighbors lived just a little ways down the road, but it was far enough away that she didn’t need to worry about anyone informing the Mayor of her time with his son. 

The moment she discovered Regina had been hurt because of Emma, it broke her heart nearly in two. However, the wife had assured the boy and Emma that it would be fine, and to continue visiting with one another. The brunette knew her son loved Emma and vice versa, and Henry hadn’t had many close relationships with anyone. So, Regina decided any beating would be worth her son having a friend - even if it was Emma Swan. 

Emma knew tensions were rising in the White household, and it made the woman nervous not only for the boy, but his mother too. She knew over the past few weeks, the beating had come more often, but were far less intense. They were more so hits to the abdomen and the grabbing of arms rather than the suffocation and throwing that had happened on the night he confronted them about Emma.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Henry and Emma fluff, and I may have included some Emma and Regina time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for being MIA! I was at camp and also things are happening, so I apologize. I hope you enjoy the chapter. I know it isn't lengthy, but y'all deserved something!

It was safe to assume from all of the "wow's", "awesome's", and "cool's" that Henry loved Emma's new home. She may have surprised him by secretly using one of the two guest bedrooms as a room for him to come to when he needed to get away from everything. She had gone as far as buying him a Wii which the man at the store had told Emma the boy would love. It took her a solid hour to pick out age appropriate but fun games for the kid. When he discovered this gift, the boy wouldn't stop thanking the blonde. Emma felt a pride in knowing the boy truly enjoyed the things she had done for him. The two sat in the living room, on the floor, racing one another on Mario Kart. Emma was in the lead with a turtle shell in her possession, but she missed the moment Henry was gifted a blue turtle shell. The alarm rang on screen and she hollered, knowing what the sound meant after playing this game for a few rounds. Her frantic cursing and yelling caused Henry to erupt in a fit of laughter as he passed her on the race track.

"Oh, I swear!" She laughed, taking off after the boy. "You will pay, kid."

The two were neck in neck, the intensity of the competitive streaks within them both caused them to start nudging and kicking one another playfully. As the race finished, Emma taking a close second, she grabbed the boy and pulled him into her lap, her hands tickling his sides rapidly. They missed the sound of the door opening and the soft clicking of heels on the wooden floors due to the loud giggling and screaming of Henry who was in tears from laughing so hard. He and Emma finally ceased the tickle war and laid out flat on the ground side by side. "I can't believe you kicked my ass in Mario Kart."

"Ms. Swan, is that any language to be using around my son?" Her eyebrow was raised and her arms were crossed, causing the blonde to practically jump out of her skin, but the blonde could see the sparkling in Regina's eyebonce she evened her breathing.

The woman had definitely been standing there for a few minutes. "How is it you never make your presence known until I have already said something?" Emma laughed and stood from her place on the floor, fixing her messy hair by pulling it into a ponytail. "We haven't eaten yet, Mario Kart got the best of our attention, but I was going to begin cooking after that round, if you both wanted to stay."

"Emma Swan in the kitchen? Cooking a meal? And not burning it? I think that may be unbelievable." The brown eyes glinted with life, turning a warm brown with caramel colors mixed within.

"Hey, I never said anything about it not being burnt, but I will have you know I have never burned down a house from cooking." Her eyebrows her raised and she raised her chin, crossing her arms.

Regina laughed, and, oh, the sound was sweet like honey in Emma's ears. The beautiful sound that the blonde had once forgotten, but craved to hear more often. "Well, as much as I would enjoy seeing you try and cook a meal by hand, we need to head home to have dinner with Leopold."

Instantly, both women deflated. Emma noticed the way the woman's brown eyes dulled and her back became rigid. Emma herself had felt the air expel from her body at the mention of the man's name. "Oh, Regina... Do you know anything about the Sheriff position opening? I hear you are rather short staffed in that department. I would love to help out. How can I apply?" Subject change, good idea, Swan.

"You are correct, we are terribly understaffed in that department, but Storybrooke is such a happy little town, and we rarely have crimes. It is mostly Leroy sleeping off his drunkenness in a cell and helping Mrs. Potts get her cat out of a tree. However, I can probably get you the job. We are in desperate need to get the role changed over and someone taking care of all this paperwork."

"Regina, I would start whenever you needed." Her body took a step closer to the brunette, the kitchen island was separating them, but the air between them seemed to disappear. The color in Regina's eyes livened, a barely noticeable sparkle appeared in the earth colored irises as Emma spoke.

"I will see what I can do."

__

Incoming Text Message:

Regina Mills: Emma, I have no one to watch Henry while I run a few errands. Can he come over to your house for a few hours this morning?

Emma Swan: Of course. I can come pick him up if you need and he is welcome to stay as long as he needs/wants. I have a room set up for him just in case... fyi

Regina Mills: Unnecessary, but I appreciate the gesture. I can bring him over in twenty minutes. I don't need him playing videos games all day, however.

Emma Swan: Yes, Your Highness. I'll make him help me outside so maybe a change of clothes unless you want a sweaty boy in your Mercedes.

Regina Mills: Ew. He will bring clothing and a shower bag. Thank you, Emma. Also, really? Your Highness?

She called her Emma. Even if it was over the phone, it was much better than Ms. Swan.

Emma Swan: Not a problem, Gina. you've always acted like a queen, may as well give you the title ;)

Emma smiled widely at the conversation as she sat outside in a hammock she had just set up, coffee in one hand, phone in the other. Since the last time Emma had seen the dark haired woman, she had begun her new job as Sheriff of Storybrooke, Maine. The Mayor had been less than pleased to discover who would be working for him, however Emma had faced no problems with the man. She typically reported every speck of paperwork to the Mayoral Mansion for Regina to go over and give to her husband. The system hadn't gone unnoticed by the former soldier. Two women, torn apart by their past, had grown a bit closer over the past few days, often texting back and forth once or twice a day. The small conversation between herself and the Mayor's wife caused Emma's already content mood to soar into a genuine good mood. The stupid smile that plastered her face was almost embarrassing, and the conversation had been about the woman's son. Emma was a mess, and she knew it.

Regina could ask her to jump from a cliff, and Emma would do it without questions, actually, Emma would question it, but jump anyways.

Junior Year - Summer

"Emma, come on, I thought I was supposed to be the worry wart in this relationship." Her hand tugged at the blonde's, willing her forward and into the woods. "I know where we are going. Just trust me."

Emma took a step forward as the girl spoke, her hand tightening its grip on Regina's. "I do trust you. Let's go." Her voice showed her nerves, but the two continued on deep into the trees. 

Regina smiled a goofy and completely true smile as they neared the stone well. "Here, Emma, the well. This is where I wanted to bring you." She pulled the blonde closer to her, their bodies flush against one another. "They say," Regina kissed Emma, "that if you," another kiss, "wish in this well," another kiss, "your wish will be granted. It's magic."

"Magic? Really, Gina? You think magic is real?" Her eyes rolled and her jean shorts scraped against the stone as she sat up on the lip of the well.

"You are telling me you don't believe in magic? Even when you feel what you do when I kiss you? The feeling you get when I am whispering in your ear, the things you crave to hear me say? That is magic. The love we have? Magic. This. Is. Magic." The brunette's hands traveled up Emma's thighs and the blonde leaned in and cupped the cheeks in front of her face, pulling her girlfriend's lips to her own. The fire that soared between them, burning white with its immense heat, drove them closer and closer. The kiss deepened, and the feeling thrumming between the two caused Emma to gasp. She heard the plop of a coin colliding with water, and she pulled away, her forehead leaning against Regina's.

"What did you wish for?"

"To spend my life with you, my true love, and kiss you every day for the rest of our lives."

Emma vividly remembered the feeling of being so hopelessly in love with Regina Mills. So much so that the blonde returned to that very well only a few days later to make her own wish.

"Okay, Well. You better do your thing, okay? Alright. I wish for Regina to be my wife one day. For us to be a family. For us to be so incredibly in love." Her hand hovered over the middle of the well, and Emma dropped in three shining pennies. She heard each one plop into the water and she looked over the well side and sighed. "I can't believe I just did that." Her head shook, but she had a smile plastered over her lips.

"Hey, Emma? Are you back here? Mom just dropped me off." Henry called out from the back door, and Emma sat up from her spot just off the deck a small ways.

"Over here, kid." She smiled, her body popping a few times as she rose from the hammock and walked over to the smiling child. "Today, we are going to go clear out that path back there." Emma pointed over to the small clearing between two trees - it looked like the beginning of a path. "We are going to find out what's back there and make it a usable trail."

"Sweet!" Henry exclaimed, running over to Emma to pull her into a tight hug. Her arms wrapped around him and she smiled.

"Okay, kid. I'm going to go put my cup in the sink and we will grab the tools from the little shed over there. We will need a few things so wait for me, yeah?" The woman was already walking into the cabin before the boy could answer.

Soon the two were down the trail, trimming limbs from trees, clearing the path, and lining up rocks along the edges of the path. They had taken multiple breaks to drink copious bottles of water. It was growing hotter in the day and they had only reached the halfway point in the trail, and Emma could feel the ache in her bones. "I think it's time to head inside and shower. We can finish the rest another day." The boy just nodded, his hair was soaked with sweat and clinging to his forehead in clumps. She noticed the way his shirt was much darker than it had been when he arrived and the way his shoulders slumped showed just how tired Henry was.

She threw the sweaty boy over her shoulder and carried him like a sack of potatoes back to the cabin. He was laughing and squirming uncontrollably, but Emma waited until they were at the back door before carefully putting him down on the wooden floor. "Go shower, stinky. I'm going to head up to my shower."

From her bathroom, Emma could see out into her front lawn. The small window allowed in plenty of light along with the bright lights that framed the top of the mirror over the sink, and finally the small light that was above her glass walled shower. She stripped out of her sweaty clothes, letting them hit the tiles floor with a stomach churning plop. The warm water washed over the woman's body and she let out a sigh. Soon she was clean and stepping out of the shower, a towel wrapped tightly around her form. Her hands worked the towel over her skin to dry the water, and soon she was changing into a pair of jean shorts and a black tank top. Regina had always complained that Emma wore the same outfits, and in a way she did. She owned many of the same articles of clothing because they were comfier than trying to dress up every day. In the mirror, Emma caught herself. She was taking her time when she was brushing her hair, scrunching it a bit in her hands to give it some natural curl when it dried.

Finally, the woman was finished making herself look presentable and walked downstairs to discover the boy lying on one of the couches, taking a nap. She smiled and covered him with the folded blanket on the back of the couch and made her way to the large recliner. Emma sank into the soft haven and kicked her feet up and took a deep breath.

After not only ringing the doorbell a few times, knocking, and calling Emma's cell phone, Regina walked into the cabin herself. She didn't hear commotion, but silence. Well, almost silence. The soft but deep breathing from her son and the blonde woman sleeping in the living room flowed through the air. Her brown eyes took in the sight of the sleeping woman, lying in the chair with not even a blanket. She noticed Henry looked like he had been tucked into the blanket, and it warmed Regina's heart knowing Emma had looked after the boy like that. She walked over to the sleeping bear, her hand reaching out to touch the blonde locks, but pulled her hand away last second. 'You shouldn't, Regina. It's not smart. However, one touch to wake her up is completely innocent. Nothing could go wrong.'

Regina placed her hand on the strong bicep of the blonde, the tensing of muscles as she said the woman's name caused her hand to tighten on the flexing arms. She pulled her hand away and she took a deep breath. "Ms. Swan, I'm here to pick up Henry. I did not want you to think something happened to him." Her voice was quiet, and Emma nodded, still half asleep. The almost silent groans that left the thin lips sent a jolt to Regina's heart.

Senior Year - Mill's Residence

"Emma, my love, it's time to wake up. We have to get going." The brunette's head hovered over the blonde whose eyes were clamped shut.

"No, Gina, stay." Her morning voice was rather whiny this morning, and Regina smiled. The small noises Emma made when she woke up each morning caused a warmth to fill Regina's heart. It was too darn cute. A few whimpers and groans made their way out of Emma's mouth once more before she realized what was happening. Their lips met and Emma soon perked up, her hands gliding over Regina's body that hovered above her, stalling on her hips. "I'm awake."

"Good, now, get up." The girl pulled away and stood from the bed, her bare hips swaying more than usual. She heard a groan from the blonde tucked beneath the blankets and the sound of her body rolling out of bed. "Come on, I'll let you shower with me, but I am setting a timer, don't get carried away."

They got carried away and were pulling into the school parking lot with 5 minutes to spare until they had to be in class.

"Emma Swan, you will be the death of my GPA." Regina groaned, but planted a firm kiss over the woman's lips before getting out of the car.

Regina placed a hand over her heart at the memory that flooded her mind, and was met by brilliant green eyes. "Good morning, sleepy head. I'm just going to wake Henry and be on my way."

"Mm," she groaned as her limbs stretched, "why don't you stay for a minute? The kid is tired. I'll show you what we did today." Emma was already out of the chair and brushing her hair down from its slightly messed state. "What do you say?"

She truly tried to say no, but maybe it was the recent memory that had bubbled up that caused her to agree. The woman nodded, giving the blonde a shy smile, and they were soon walking out the door and through the yard. The two women walked closely, but left enough space between their arms as not to touch one another. It was like they were afraid to touch one another as if they were ticking time bombs just waiting to explode and take everyone nearby with them. . Regina wouldn't lie, the blonde was incredibly fit, and her arms? The feeling of her muscle flexing beneath her fingers was enough to steal the breath from her lungs.

"Regina?" The brunette's attention snapped to the blonde who was staring at her, waving a hand before her eyes. "You zoned out for a second. Is everything okay?"

The woman took a deep breath and nodded, "of course, Miss Swan. Thank you. Now, what did you two do today?" She clasped her hands behind her back to hide the slight shaking they had picked up since the brown eyes had discovered the sleeping woman.

"We started clearing out this old trail. Henry was a great help. We finished half today, and I told him we could finish the rest another time, or I could myself. He is such a great kid, Gina." Her green eyes held pride within them, and when they met Regina's brown eyes, the emotions matched. A swell of pride for Henry overtook Regina and a smile covered her mouth, stretching from ear to ear, the smile reaching her eyes with a gleam of happiness.

"Thank you, Emma. For letting him come help you today. He seems to have taken a liking to you, even after what happened with Leopold." She noticeably shivered, and a look of anger? Hurt? Jealousy? Or maybe a mixture of all three could be seen over Emma's countenance. Dark eyebrows furrowed, but her dark curls shook from side to side as she brushed off the memory. "No worries, Emma. I'm doing fine as is Henry. I would like him to come see you more often, maybe help you out around here. Of course only when you're off work and if he is welcome. He seems to be more lighthearted and happy after spending time with you... He hasn't been himself for a while now."

Emma's deep breath could be heard by the brunette, and her soft hand pressed over Regina's shoulder, causing the woman to flinch just barely. The hand lifted for a second, but returned to its spot. "Regina, I-I want you to remember that if you ever need somewhere to go, either of you, my home is always open. I told Henry where my spare key is. It's under the little frog garden statue in the front lawn by the porch steps. Even if I am not home, you're welcome to be here." Her voice was filled with such sincerity, Regina felt her throat thicken.

"Thank you, but I don't believe that to be necessary."

"Mom!" A familiar voice called out from the back porch. Soon, the growing boy was at Regina's side with his arms wrapped around her waist. "Can we please stay for dinner? Emma told me she would make me her famous Grilled Cheese, and something else that I don't remember." His eyes were like those of a puppy dog as they stared into Regina's matching brown ones.

"Hey, you weren't supposed to tell her I was going to make unhealthy food! Regina, I promise it will be a real dinner, just a grilled cheese as an appetizer of sorts." The blonde winked at the boy, and the woman took a deep breath, her eyes taking in the blonde.

"Fine, and only because your father said he would be staying at the office tonight." Her eyebrows were raised as Henry released her and he highfived Emma. Regina wasn't sure she could say no to the two, even if she wanted to.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina, Henry, and Emma have dinner. A little look into Leopold's after hours.

Henry and Regina were sitting at the kitchen bar, watching Emma flip the last grilled cheese onto a plate. “Okay, get ready for your tastebuds to explode,” She smiled widely, “I wonder if your tastebuds remember, Regina.” 

“I don’t think they could forget something so unhealthy.” The woman shared the smile, and watched as Emma watched Henry take a bite. A surprised sound resonated from his mouth as his eyebrows rose.

“It’s good!” His mouth was still full as he chewed the cheesy sandwich and that caused a disapproving look to come over his mother’s features. 

Emma let out a laugh and shook her head as she turned back around and began preparing dinner. It was still early enough that the grilled cheese would not spoil Henry’s dinner. Regina watched the woman, and carefully snuck a sandwich in her hand. She inspected it and took a bite, but the moan that escaped her mouth was not something she had expected nor did either of her company. Emma turned on her with a satisfied look in her eyes, and both of their cheeks flushed red. Regina was embarrassed at the sound that left her mouth in front of either of the two, and she could only assume Emma was surprised at hearing the sound. “Sorry, it wasn’t as bad as I had thought.” 

Henry raised one eyebrow and let out a chuckle which won him a soft elbow in his ribs from his mother. “Ooh, Emma, can I show mom my room?” 

“Ah, of course! Go ahead, give her the grand tour of the upstairs, Little Prince.” Emma bowed before the boy, drawing a giggle from his lips. A wink was shot to the boy’s brown eyes and he pulled his mother off the bar stool and towards the staircase. 

Together they walked up the stairs, Regina’s heels clicking on the wooden stairs. She smiled at the look of the home, while a little on the undecorated side, it was incredibly homey. She would have to compliment Emma later. “Mom! Look! She even let me pick out posters and she put my Wii in here!” The smile on his face stole the mother’s heart completely. “It’s awesome!” 

“Yes, it is, Henry. I love it. It looks great in here. Looks like you’ll have to come over more often this summer.” She grinned at the boy and the light in his eyes shone out at her, the surprise written all over his face. 

“You mean, I can come visit Emma more?” The nod from his mother sent his arms to wrap tightly around her. “Thank you.” she returned the hug, holding the boy close to her. 

This was going to be Henry’s safe haven, and she knew it. On nights that would inevitably come where Leopold lost his temper, she knew Henry would come to Emma. No longer would he feel the need to run to his room where he would sit trapped, but to someone willing to keep him safe. This was much more than Emma should have done for the boy, but Regina appreciated the gesture more than anything. Henry was playing on his bed with his Wii, and Regina returned to her seat down stairs near the woman. 

She found a glass of red wine poured in front of her place and one more glass half empty sitting next to Emma. “Emma, thank you.” Her eyes were glistening with unshed tears, and the blonde met the watery pools of brown. 

“I thought he could use a place to come to when he needed to get away. I have another guest room... So, you will always have a bed here.” 

It took a minute for Regina to realize what Emma meant, but when she did, her heart fluttered at the familiar kindness she was receiving from the blonde. “Oh, Emma, thank you, but I hope it never comes to that. Nothing against you, of course, just I would rather my marriage not be that awful.” 

“Well, the offer always stands, Gina.” Their gaze was pulled apart as Emma continued cooking, the smells from the food causing Regina’s mouth to water, pulling her mind from the interaction they just had. 

Lips wrapped around the edge of the wine glass, and Regina took a long sip of the red liquid. The taste of the alcohol causing her to close her eyes. If she were honest, Regina had a glass of wine every night to calm her nerves, so the glass was well welcomed. “So, you got the job. Congrats, first off. How are you liking it? I hear Graham didn’t even have to repeat himself.” 

Emma smiled at Regina, and turned to meet her eyes. “Thank you, Regina, really. I appreciate it. It’s great. I mean, running paperwork to you kinda threw me off, but David is my Deputy now so that helps.” They stayed like that for a few minutes, looking at one another from across the bar, both of their breaths were shallow. Memories from their past flashed before their eyes, broken promises muttered over late nights, love given so freely to one another, and tears. Their last moments together stood most prominently out from all the memories they found within one another’s hearts. Only when they heard Henry bound down the stairs did they rip their eyes from one another. The blonde was quick to begin cooking once more, but the brunette felt as though she couldn’t breathe. The air she had been breathing was gone, and she found herself draining the rest of her glass of wine. Without a word, Emma was pouring the both of them another. 

“Hey, guys. Dinner done?” The boy was oblivious to what just happened, but the silence between the two led him to believed they had shared something much deeper than casual conversation. 

As they sat at the small dining table, Regina, Henry, and Emma found themselves laughing and cracking jokes throughout dinner. It was lighthearted and felt good. Good was the first word that came to Regina’s mind. Not many things had been good in the past 12 years of her life, but this moment, just one moment, as she looked around seeing the joy on Henry’s face and the smile plastered on Emma’s, life could be good.  
After dinner, Emma insisted Regina take time to relax as she and Henry did the dishes and cleaned up. Regina eventually gave in to Emma’s wishes, and found herself wondering around the house with no real destination in mind. Soon, she was in the small room that was destined to be an office. There were only two boxes that appeared to be unpacked, and one sat on the desk. She walked around the desk, her fingertips running over the smooth surface. One hand was holding the wine glass, so when she discovered the small, battered, yellow notebook, Regina had to set it down. Soft fingers ran over the cover that was faded. It had no writing on the outside, so she opened the front cover, discovering the blue pen writing she knew was Emma’s, ‘To Gina’. She clenched her jaw, knowing she should close the notebook without a second thought, but she took the chance and listened to her heart that screamed at her to read it. 

___ 

Leopold smiled as he received a message from his wife stating it would not be a problem for him to stay over at the office and to try and get a solid night’s sleep. The woman knew Leo didn’t need to stay at the office for any paperwork nor meetings. Well, official meetings, but his wife was too smart to question him. Many times, the man had ‘stayed at the office’, and he was spending the hours with the company of a receptionist who couldn’t get enough of the controlling man. To him, it was yet another game, but to his receptionist, it was much more. He knew the way it would all go, and he would eventually have to fire her, pay her off to stay quiet and hire another easy target. It was something he found himself doing often. His wife had only bore him one child, and it aggravated the man, causing him to turn to other women - even if he never allowed them to be pregnated with his children. The thought of being able to use these women delighted him, and they all begged him for it. The natural controlling nature he held with them only escalated behind closed doors. 

That is exactly where he found himself tonight. The red head was out, grabbing dinner for the two, and he was in his office, awaiting her return. He had pulled off his blazer and placed it on a coat rack. The man had a small dresser hidden away just in case nights much like these ever happened. 

Never would the mayor have to leave Town Hall, nor would he have to risk anyone seeing him with this woman. Leo stood and made his way over to the pull out couch that was still packed away, debating on pulling it out ahead of time or not. He decided to make his bed now versus later. As soon as he placed the last pillow on the bed, he heard a knock. 

“Sir? I brought dinner back.” A small voice said, and the door opened revealing the small redhead holding two take out bags. 

“Oh, yes. Thank you, dear. Why don’t we eat over there?” He gestured to the small coffee table and two chairs facing the fireplace. They sat down and began eating. It was quiet aside from Leopold asking about the food and her drive. He felt the nervous energy radiating from the woman, and it inflated his ego. “There is no need to be nervous. I won’t bite, well, unless you ask me to.” He winked at the woman, causing her eyes to darken a shade. 

“Of course, sir.” 

— 

“Totally unfair, I would have punched the kid. He had no right to say that to you or Violet!” Emma looked at the boy who stood next to her drying dishes. He was telling the blonde a story of a boy at school who had made fun of him and his friend. 

“You know how much trouble I would have gotten in if I’d punched him?” He laughed and took the plate from Emma’s hands. The towel ran over the fragile glass and he placed it down. “Did you ever punch anyone?” 

“Oh, kid. I used to get in fights constantly! Once a boy wouldn’t leave your mom alone, it was before she and I were more than friends, and he just wouldn’t leave her be. Robin was his name. He claimed he was madly in love with her, but ignored her requests to leave her be. One day he had her pressed against a locker and I swung without thinking. I broke his jaw. I told him if I saw him pinning himself up against your mom ever again it would be much worse than one broken bone. So, he never messed with her again. I, however, got detention.” She rolled her eyes and shrugged. Emma hesitated before asking him, “Want to hear about your mom beating up a kid?” 

Henry’s eyes lit up and he nodded enthusiastically. The dishes were finished, so Emma rinsed the sink out and dried it after washing her hands. “Okay, well… it was our senior year, and she and I had been dating for two years at this point, going on three. This boy was spreading rumors about she and I and rumors about my family. I told her to let them run their course and die out, but she had other ideas.” The two walked to the living room and sat on the couch, Emma’s legs curled up beneath her as she leaned against the back of the couch. “She didn’t listen to a word I said, and she jumped him after school one day. Regina literally pounced on him and started punching him in the face. The kid curled up in a ball and cried! I pulled her off of him, and tried to convince her to let me take the blame, but she didn’t. She got detention for a day because she was such a good kid, but oh my gosh! The stories in the hallways afterwards were hilarious. No one messed with your mom after that. However, your grandmother was FURIOUS.” 

Henry had his eyes widened as far as possible and his eyebrows were raised, taking in the whole story. “Seriously?! My mom hit someone?” 

The nod from Emma made Henry let out a breath, which caused her to laugh. “Oh my gosh, I have so many stories, kid. Actually, speaking of… I’m gonna go find your mom. Go ahead and turn on a movie or something.” 

She walked up the steps quietly, trying to hear Regina in one of the rooms. She noticed the door to her office was opened just a little and the light was on, so she stepped inside. Her eyes fell upon the woman sitting behind the desk in the rolling office chair, bent over reading something. Emma’s heart skipped a beat when she saw the notebook paper with scribbles of ink all over. It was her notebook. The notebook of letters she had written. Emma opened the door and cleared her throat, her heart on the verge of exploding out of her chest. “I was going to give that to you. I-I wrote all of those while I was gone. I was going to send them, but Ruby said you had a different address… and I didn’t…” Four hesitant steps closed the space between Emma and the desk. Now, only a few feet separated the women. Regina had been reading for a while it appeared. She was nearing the middle of the small notebook. 

“I’m sorry, Emma. I saw it and I just couldn’t help myself. I invaded your privacy, I apologize. I… I never knew you went through all of this while at Basic. I thought you were out having the time if your life.” Emma shook her head at the woman which caused furrowed brows from both women. 

“Don’t apologize. You needed to read all of those. I think if you don’t finish them… you should take them home. I want you to know it all… every word - I meant it.” Her eyes wouldn’t meet Regina’s, and only stayed on the words on the page. On the other hand, the brown eyed woman was desperately trying to catch a glimpse at those green orbs. 

“Emma, please, look at me.” 

Slowly, Emma raised her eyes, moving slowly up from the notebook to the sparkling ring on the woman’s left hand and finally to meet Regina’s, her stomach doing flips at the sight before her. Regina had tear tracks over her cheeks and her mascara was smeared just a little around her red eyes. She had been crying while reading those. The blonde wouldn’t doubt it. She had poured out everything into those pages - every dark night and long day. 

“I never stopped believing you would come for me. Even when I said goodbye.” 

—

Thirteen days. Three hundred and twelve hours. Thirteen whole days had passed, and Emma hadn't heard a peep from Regina Mills after the last words spoken in Emma’s home office. The moment the words left Regina’s lips, she bolted, yellow notebook in hand. 

Regina and Henry left that night in a hurry, only stopping to let the boy hug Emma before they were in the Mercedes and out the door. Emma stood in the entryway of her home, completely still from shock. 

The entire night, Emma felt happy and as though her house was full and complete. Never once did she feel as though something was missing nor did she feel as though it wasn’t perfect. However, the moment Regina took off with Henry in tow, the emptiness and loneliness invaded every crevice of her home and her soul. Cold, everything was cold. She shut the door to her home and flipped the lock. Her body slowly shambled through the house, picking up everything and returning it to its rightful place. The wine glass sitting on her kitchen bar had a soft pink lipstick stain on the edge where Regina had sipped the red liquid. Her heart thrummed violently within her chest and she took the glass by the stem and threw it against the floor. The glass shattered instantly upon impact, splintering into thousands of small pieces around her feet. She dropped down, sitting beside the splatter of glass. The tense feeling within her stomach and heart caused her to inhale a sharp breath, cradling her chest in her arms. Quick uneven breaths were causing Emma’s lungs to burn, and her head was growing fuzzier and fuzzier. A blonde mop of hair fell forward and covered her legs, acting like a barrier between herself and the outside world. 

She had opened up, let herself feel the warmth that Regina had always brought into her life, and again just as it had all those years ago… it was ripped away suddenly. She wasn’t sure why she was acting as she was. Emma knew it was temporary - the dinner was just for tonight, but she couldn’t help that her heart completely devoured every look the beautiful brunette had given her. “Idiot, you fucking idiot.” Emma ran her hands through her hair, knotting them at the base of her scalp as she let herself sit in her feelings. No matter how hard she tried, she knew she would never be able to just be friends with Regina and remain sane. Her hands shook with anger - anger towards herself, anger towards the break up, anger towards Cora Mills, anger towards Ruby and David, and especially seething white hot anger towards Leopold White. A man she could not stand to be within looking distance of. The ugly man managed to break Regina into tiny little pieces, press her into a mold, and keep here there for years. The Regina Emma knew would have fought and walked out the first time her husband struck her, but the blonde knew the reason she never left. Regina was afraid, and had just had her heartbroken by someone who promised they would never do such a thing. She no longer had the stupid blonde beside her who walked into the face of danger without a second thought. She no longer had someone beside her to show her how strong she really was. She no longer had courage in herself or her own abilities. Regina was a damn good actress, Emma knew that well, and the actress had been performing for years. Who knew when Regina’s true self began and her Good House Wife role began. Emma could barely tell. Emma, throughout the night, would catch glimpses of the pure and completely Regina - Regina. As soon as she let herself show, the woman would tuck it all back into the box. It was almost like she was afraid to step out, to let herself relax. The blonde sat surrounded by glass for a few moments more before she began cleaning up the shards. After all was cleaned up, she began shutting off every light in the house before she made her way up to her bedroom, where she would lay staring up at the ceiling until the early hours of the morning, but what she was unaware of was that just across town, Regina Mills-White was doing exactly the same thing. 

Both women ran over what Regina had said just before leaving, and regretting that Emma had said not a word, but kept her mouth open like a fish. 

Regina laid on her back, staring off into the nothingness above her. She ran. Regina ran when she said too much. Regina took off with this damn yellow notebook, and she didn’t even look back to say goodbye to Emma. Her Emma. The woman who even after 12 god damned years made her feel like she was home, like she was safe, and like she mattered. Regina hadn’t felt at home even in her own house! And a leggy blonde comes back into her life and plucks her heart from her chest once more. Who was she kidding? Emma had stolen her heart all those years ago, and she never fully received it back.Regina had to be careful. This woman was one she had given all of herself too, and she knew deep in her heart that this woman was the one whom her soul longed for. Emma was the one who had always fit like a puzzle with her. However, Regina was married now. She had a son. She had a family, and she couldn’t break up the dynamic now. Maybe before Henry was born she would have taken the chance, but now she was walking on thin ice with her feelings. Regina knew she would need to avoid the new Sheriff at all costs. Her fingers dropped to the side of the mattress where the small notebook stuck out just barely, and they took hold of the spiral edge and pulled it out slowly. As quietly as possible, the brunette walked into the en suite bathroom and locked the door. She perched on the counter and leaned her back against the mirror as she opened to where she left off…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it. Feel free to comment and let me know what you like. Much love to everyone.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry knocks some sense into Regina.

Dark hair swayed slightly as soft hands traced dark black ink over different papers, placing them in a stack to her right. The faint click of the handle of the door to the study opening caused the dark brown eyes to flutter, and raise up, inspecting whomever dared disturb her work. Days on end, Regina spent every waking moment in her study with the door closed. Soft music played through the stereo, to the right of the fireplace, while Regina sat in her soft black office chair. Every morning, the Mayor’s wife would wake up, shower, apply her makeup, and do her hair. After getting dressed, Regina found herself making everyone breakfast and the minute it was finished and the dishes were washed, dried and put away, she was in her study, finishing paperwork and drowning herself in any work she could find. Too many bottles of wine had been downed in the days since she’d walked out of Emma’s — so many that she had switched to something stronger in her husband’s liquor cabinet. 

“Momma?” The shaggy brown haired boy, stood pinned between the door and the door jam, his body rolling back on his heels — like Emma. 

“Hello, my little love. Come in. Do you need something?” Her voice was soft, almost too soft to hear. His hair was getting far too long, and he was due for a haircut. She knew she had been very distant towards her son, only really spending time with him when she took him to Emma’s, but she never spoke a word to the blonde woman, not even when the blonde dropped off paperwork. 

At first, Regina would answer the door, take the paperwork, and close the door without a word. Eventually, she stopped answering the door and Emma began leaving the paperwork in a folder leaned up against the door frame. Seeing Emma and hearing her voice made Regina realize just how dangerous the game she was playing truly was. 

Henry’s movement drew her eyes to where he was walking, and he placed himself on the chaise lounge near the fire. His hand motioned for her to rise and join him, so she did. The bones in her body cracked as she straightened them back out from being hunched over her desk. She sat down in the chaise and his body curled up into her lap, his legs draped perpendicular over her own. “I miss you.” 

Regina’s vision blurred as hot tears bubbled up, threatening to spill. The heartbreak in her son’s voice gripped at her heart and pulled it out of her chest. His hands clutched at her shirt, pulling himself closer. “I’m so sorry, Henry.” Her arms wrapped around him, pulling him tightly against her chest, her lips pressing into his hair. “I’m so so sorry.” Her words broke as the emotion took over in her body. Large tear drops glided down her cheeks, but her body continued to comfort her son, her rock, the love of her life, and the one person in her life she would kill for. 

“W-was it what happened at Emma’s? She’s been sad too. What happened? We had dinner like a family, and it was great! You were happy. Really happy, Mom. You were so happy.” His eyes met hers, and the pleading in those brown eyes that shared the same shade as her own felt like a fist punching her in the stomach. 

“I’m sorry, Henry. I just… I said something I shouldn’t have. I’m married to your father, and I’m very much in love, and we have everything we could want. We’re happy here.” 

“That’s bullshit!” Henry sat up quickly, pushing away from his mother. 

“Henry Daniel Mills! You will not use that language!” 

“Mom! You know it’s true. You hate him. I hate him! We’re both unhappy, and you can’t tell me that you weren’t happy at Emma’s house. I have never felt that relaxed at dinner. You can’t tell me that you two didn’t feel it. You still love her. You love her. You love her! Not dad!” His hands grabbed his mother’s shoulders, needing her to take him seriously. 

Her heart hammered within her chest and she clenched her jaw, the words she needed to say attempting to form on her lips. However, she couldn’t let herself say what she should say. Finally, Regina’s head fell between her shoulders, her chin resting on her sternum. “Yes. I do. I still love her. I always have, Henry.” 

Her fists clenched the arms to the chaise lounge when she felt her son pull her head up. “Mom, look, you love her. You need to fight for her.” 

The beating organ within her chest was thrumming violently, knowing just what she was feeling. “She and I lost our chance after high school.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“When we broke up all those years ago… it was me…” she continued into the story with a strong front. 

The Breakup

“So, Darling, what is your plan for when Emma leaves for the military?” Expensively dyed red hair moved as the one and only Cora Mills took a sip of her tea. 

“Pardon?” Regina questioned as her own drink sat hovering just above her lap. Her already upright and perfect posture became more tense at her mother’s words. 

“My, my, appears your little swan has not been so honest with you, my dear.” The devilish glint in her eyes solidified the truth of the statement. “Regina, she is running off. She has already enlisted it’s only a matter of time.”

The brunette was truly speechless as her mind took in the information, for she and Emma had just recently spoken of their future. Regina was heading to a college to get a degree in entrepreneurship and business management while Emma would attend the Police Academy, and they would live together in a tiny, cheap, apartment. From the time they met, the two had told one another everything. The betrayal that Regina felt was completely heart shattering and it tasted repulsive on her tongue. Had her mother really found out before she? Cora Mills, a woman who never talked to Emma Swan, unless absolutely necessary, knew about Emma leaving before the future soldier’s own girlfriend. 

Regina waited three more days, begging for any God out there to let Emma tell her the news, but she heard if from a few other people around town. The love of her life still hadn’t told her and the anger within Regina was growing and her sadness was overwhelming. She loved Emma dearly, and she wanted her to do what she loved, but going off to fight in wars was terrifying to think about. The brunette would not be able to lose Emma. The longer the woman waited, the worse her reaction was going to be, and she knew that. At the end of the third day, Regina broke the seal she had placed over her emotions. 

The couple sat in the small wooden castle out by the sea, letting the salty air run across their skin. Emma’s phone sat behind the two, face up next to her girlfriends, and it began to ring. The brunette looked back to check, and saw the contact ‘Recruiter’ appear, and the seal was broken. “Recruiter, huh?”

Emma grew noticeably tense at the words as she forwarded the call, “Oh, uhm, he is probably trying to convince me to enlist.” Green eyes avoided the watchful gaze of the brown eyed woman. 

“Huh? Word around town is you already enlisted, Emma. The whole damn town knows, but your own girlfriend didn’t know!” Her emotions were bubbling up like a tidal wave, and she couldn’t help it as they took over and a dark look in her eyes appeared, “I found out from my mother. Do you know how shitty that is?” Her voice was raised as all of her emotional tidal wave was growing closer to its crest. The brunette stood up and began walking the small interior of the castle. 

“Baby, please, I really am so sorry. I knew you didn’t want me to, but this is what I need to do…”

“You need to go run off for God knows how long, be killed in war, and leave me here as a widow? You need to go put your life on the line and not even think about me? Is it really that easy for you to not tell me something that changes both of our lives, Emma?” The tension between them was tangible, and the way Emma fidgeted showed how uncomfortable it truly was. 

“No, Regina… I need to go defend my country. I need to follow my father’s footsteps, to make him proud, to protect the people around us, to protect you! I know you don’t like it, but, baby, I have to do this.” Emma pleaded with the stone wall woman, their eyes locked in a heated battle. 

“Emma, I love you, but I cannot sit here and watch you go get yourself killed! I can’t.” Regina’s voice broke, and she sat back down, her body slumping. 

“What do you mean, Gina? I will be okay! I will go into the Reserves, train once a month and then only go in a time of war. I will just be gone for training for a while. I won’t get myself killed. I will come home to you. I always do. We always find a way, Gina.” Tears fell down both of the women’s cheeks, they knew what this conversation was leading to. 

Regina could feel her heart ripping out of her chest. The pain of the organ tearing into shreds before her very eyes showed in her eyes. “Emma, I love you so so much. Come back to me when you are done. Come find me when you’re done with the military. We can talk then.” 

“Don’t do this, Gina. We are forever! Remember? You and I, we are meant to be. We can’t break up. Please, baby, don’t do this. I need you.” Sobs were escaping Emma’s pink lips and her hands were gripping at Regina’s, pulling them against her chest as they looked at one another’s red eyes. “Please.” she whispered. 

“Em, my love, I am sorry. I can’t be a military wife, but I also can’t stop you from following your dreams. You and I are done.” Her tone was awfully decisive, and Emma knew no matter how hard she fought, Regina wouldn’t give in and she wouldn’t allow Emma to stay in Storybrooke. “We shouldn’t talk until you come back home… It will just hurt more, right?” Regina squeeze Emma’s hands and raised them to her red lips. Emma shook her head violently and quietly begged the woman to write to her, letting her know of what she was missing out on in town. Once Regina agreed after much internal struggle, she kissed the blonde’s hand once more, “I love you more than the sun and the stars, Emma Swan. Goodbye for now.” With a long, heart wrenching, soul strangling, and emotion-filled kiss, the two parted, unable to control their sobbing.

Present 

“Weeks passed and she would stand at the front door until my father went out and talked to her. So many times I’d looked out the window and saw her standing there, her red-rimmed eyes matching mine. By the time I was ready to talk… David told me she’d left for Basic Training. So I started writing to her every day. I knew in my heart that she was the love of my life and my soulmate. I loved, no… I love her more than my own life.” Regina welcomed the silent pain that traveled down her face in the form of tear drops. Her heart sank as the break up swirled in her mind. 

“Momma, if you love her so much… why don’t you go after her?” His large brown eyes poured into the depths of Regina, pure innocence resonating through and through. They curled up closer on the lounge chair, her hand running through his hair. 

“Baby boy, it’s not that easy. I’m married to your father, and I can’t just leave him.” She attempted to convince herself along with her son that she couldn’t just run into the blonde’s arms, no matter how terribly she wanted to. 

“But, mom, it is! All you have to do is leave. Emma said she wants us at her home. She said she loves us and we’re always welcome. She can protect us from dad!” His hands were holding his mother’s and his eyes never left hers. Henry’s words held far too much emotion and conviction for an almost eleven year old. 

Regina felt the boy holding her heart in his hands. “I’ll work on it, Little Love. You have no reason to fear Leo. He loves you.” 

“Don’t do that,” Henry shook his brown locks, “He hurts you. He hits you, mom. We should be scared of him, but Emma can help us. You have to let her.” 

—- 

“You know… I read every letter. I-i didn’t get the chance to before… Ruby and David, they never sent them.” Emma started, her hand pulling away from the Mayor’s wife’s and wrapping around her bottle, pulling it close. The two were sitting out on the back of Emma’s deck while Henry played inside. Regina and Emma were relaxing, the blonde with a beer bottle in hand, and the brunette had a glass of wine in her own. The mother had just stopped by the Sheriff’s house to pick up her son, but decided to sit with the blonde for a few minutes for a drink. It had become a habit for them to sit and make small talk while Henry ran out the last of his energy. 

“I know.” Regina stated simply, her eyes taking in the lawn, her hand remained where it had before Emma released it, sitting in the space between them, the heat from Emma leaving the skin cold and missing the feel of the other woman. The blonde had taken her hand in her own and led her to the cozy porch swing, but for some reason neither had let go until Emma made herself. 

“Wait, you do? You know that they kept the letters?” Emma furrowed her eyebrows and turned her body to look at the woman who still stared out into the green grass. 

“Yes, Emma. Ruby came over and told me. There’s reason I never let you come talk to me.” Regina grew quieter, her body pulling in, tucking her hands now between the knees of their slack covered legs. Emma realized she was coiling in on herself, building up the walls once more - she was scared. 

“Regina, I’ve tried talking to you for two months. I-i need to apologize.” Her eyes were begging for the brown eyes woman to turn to her. However, her face stayed turned just barely away from her. “Gina, please. Look at me. Why? Wh-why couldn’t I come talk to you? Why’d you say it’s too late?” 

“Emma, you’re looking like a fool, please, calm down. Leopold, if he found out he would have gone mad.” She leaned back in the swing and pulled her feet up onto the bench, her arms wrapping around her knees. “He was home every day you came over. I pretended you were Girl Scouts. It’s crazy, right? Being scared of your own husband.” 

The intimate setting was causing Regina to say so much more than she had ever intended. However, instead of kicking herself, she felt at ease. It was like a weight coming off of her shoulder as she finally admitted the cold hard truth to someone. She trusted Emma, even after all these years. Especially after growing closer with her each day when she came to pick up Henry. The summer was halfway over, and Regina would soon have no reason to come and sit with the blonde. Over the few weeks she had ‘ghosted’ Emma, she realized just how much she missed their friendship. Emma, being the kind soul she was, never brought up what Regina had said to her that night nor did she bring up how she hadn’t even tried to comment on what the brunette said. They had fallen into a sort of groove. In the mornings, Henry would ride with Regina over to Emma’s house where the adults would have coffee, and Henry would have chocolate milk, orange juice, or hot chocolate. They would all sit together outside in the seating area Emma had set up around her fire pit. During the week, Emma worked 9 am to 5 pm, so she would hang out with the two while she could and then Emma would take Henry to wherever he had planned to be that day. He often found himself in the library, and the blonde chauffeur found herself reminiscing of Regina’s obsession with reading, knowing he inherited it from the brunette. In the evening, Emma would pick up Henry if he hadn’t already walked or biked to Emma’s and they would meet Regina at the cabin and have a drink at 5:30. They would sit and chat about very surface level things, and it was nice. Regina forgot how good it felt to just be someone’s friend. Even if that someone still gave you butterflies everytime their attention was solely on you and their eyes were square with your own. 

Earth met the sky in a sweet but sad embrace as their eyes connected. “He hurts me, Emma. I have to cover up my body in ways I never thought I’d need to. I use more concealer than a tattoo artist trying to get a job as a lawyer.” Her head shook and she laughed. Her laugh was uncontrolled and it slowly turned into sobs. Her body shook and the woman next to her scooted closer and wrapped her arms around the brunette much like she had with the woman’s son. 

“Come here, Gina,” she cooed into the woman’s hair, feeling large tears soak into the front of her shirt. “I’m here, I’m not leaving, I promise.” Emma felt hands clutch to her shirt, pulling closer when she spoke.

So many times Emma had imagined the moment they finally let one another back into their lives, but this was never what she imagined. The circumstances surrounding the two were terrible and they appeared to have little to no chance of getting out of Leopold’s grasp. Emma didn’t plan to sweep the woman up and marry her, no, she planned to be the constant she had failed to be all the years previous. Emma realized, after about 15 minutes, the woman clutching to her was no longer crying but breathing deeply and rhythmically. Regina was sleeping, and Emma took a shallow breath, pleased the woman felt comfortable enough with her. Her arm creeped around the woman’s shoulders and one under her knees, lifting the sleeping woman up and carrying her into the house where she found Henry still playing games. The boy looked back with a knowing smile, and nodded. Emma laid the woman on the couch and covered her with the Afghan she kept draped over the back. As she went to walk away, a hand took hold of her wrist. 

“Stay.” 

One quietly mumbled word was all it took and Emma was sitting beneath Regina’s head, dark hair draped over her lap as she watched Henry play his game.

— 

Light filled her eyes and a soft pair of jean clad thighs were beneath her head. Her eyebrows furrowed, and her still very groggy voice spoke up, “What? How long have I-?”

“Just a few hours, mom. Don’t worry. It’s still a while before father gets home.” Henry smiled from where he was sitting at the breakfast bar, eating what looked like cookies. Emma Swan had spoiled her son.

She turned her head and looked up at the blonde who still had her hand playing with Regina’s hair, looking down upon the brown eyes. “Sorry. I-“ 

“Sh, Gina, don’t apologize. You needed rest. I told you, my home is always open to you two.” Her eyes bore into Regina’s, translating just how sincere the statement was. 

Regina nodded and sat up slowly, the Afghan falling down to her lap. She truly felt well rested, she hadn’t slept that deep in over a decade, and it was glorious. The woman rose from the warm couch and made her way over to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. In the mirror, her makeup was past salvageable and her hair needed a little pick me up. She fixed her appearance, readjusted her clothing, and relieved herself before washing her hands. As she exited the bathroom her eyes met Henry talking to Emma at the breakfast bar, the two locked in a very interesting conversation, neither looking away from one another. Her eyebrow raised slowly as she stepped over, the sound of her bare feet was silent on the wooden floors. Emma must have taken off her shoes - she would need to thank the blonde later.

“Thank you, Emma.” She said, waking up beside the two, her body only a few inches from the blonde, but facing her son. “We have a while before we need to go home, so what do you say, Henry? Mario Kart?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, folks. I have seemed to hit a wall with my creativity and mental health. Therefore, the chapters will be very slow in being released. I am doing what I can to write, but I think I would rather put out something I would be proud of even if it takes a while to be released. I hope you can forgive me or at least understand. Thank you so much for reading. Don't forget to comment and tell me how you feel! Also, if you have any great ideas that may be able to spur some creative fire, please, do not hesitate to message me. I have a Tumblr and Twitter both are hedatheundying if you would like to follow me. 
> 
> Again, thank you.


	15. Chapter 15

Regina felt herself being pulled toward Emma whenever the blonde was around, even if she was just dropping off her weekly paperwork to the woman. The tether that was once inseverable and held them close together was making a familiar thrum within Regina’s heart. She couldn’t fight the way the universe always managed to push them together - even after Regina had had a stern yelling match with the mirror in her study. 

She and her husband hadn’t been getting along as well lately due to her time being spent with Henry and Emma, but the Mayor was still blissfully unaware. Ignorance is bliss, right? Regina’s heart thumped wildly within her chest when she heard the door open in the evenings when Leopold arrived home. Regina had not, by any means, fallen behind in her role as a housewife, but now she felt more content with her days. Not only had she been flying through paperwork, speeches, filing, and even event planning, she had time in the mornings and evenings to spend time with the one woman who had never truly given Regina’s heart back. 

The woman knew her blonde friend had caught on to her change in attire. It was almost mid-July and Regina found herself in long sleeves and long pants. Her hair had always been styled down and covering the sides and back of her neck. Emma made a few comments along the lines of, “a little hot to be wearing a long sleeve, yeah?”, “I know its fashionable, but you look like you’re about to suffocate like a pig in a blanket”, “Regina, please, you’re wearing a jacket, outside, in the middle of summer!” Regina always defended herself saying she was just a cold person, but the way her dark brown hair stuck to her neck from sweat and the sticky feeling she felt every day when she arrived home told her the truth. 

Incoming Call: Emma Swan

“Emma. Hello.” Regina answered softly, her fingers fiddling with the pen in front of her. It was just past noon, and they had a silent agreement to talk to one another during Emma’s lunch break after the sheriff had called her every day at lunch for three days straight. 

“Hey, Gina. How’s it going in the office? Has Mister Gold discovered the truth on who runs the town yet?” She laughed, and Regina felt her own heart swell at the sound. However, when she glanced down at the pen she was holding, the painful reminders her husband left behind on her wrists made her sigh. “I’m sorry, not funny. I’ll be by in a few minutes, less than that actually, to drop off paperwork. I hope you aren’t naked, well…” 

The eye roll was heard over the phone, but Regina laughed. “Oh, Miss Swan, you caught me off guard. I must to thrown on clothes because you have discovered my secret: I do paperwork in the nude!” Her voice was overly dramatic, and she was pleased to hear laughter fill the line. 

“I’m actually pulling up now, Gina, I will knock, no barging in - Promise.” 

“Okay, dear. But, just walk in. I’m in the study, there is no need to knock.” With that, the two hung up and Regina’s sleek iPhone was placed next to her laptop that had been open on her email inbox. 

Soon, the sound of footsteps filled the air, and the well dressed woman sitting behind a desk could not help but smile. Emma Swan was wearing her tight as ever skinny jeans with one of her black tank tops and that stupid red leather jacket Regina had grown to love. “Hello there.” The happy look on the blonde’s lips matched the brunette’s and they stared for a few seconds too long, the tether between them thumping loudly in beat with their hearts. 

“Afternoon, Madam Mayor.” Emma had fallen into the habit of calling Regina that once they had determined who truly ran the city behind closed doors.

Not as to lie to herself, the ‘Mayor’ found herself completely floored at the new nickname. The title itself caused her to blush, but her heart swell with pride. She truly was the one running the city. Leopold was just a strong face. 

“Paperwork?” She asked, “I can just put it with my other objectives for the day, and we can sit a bit if you aren’t in a rush. I have some salad prepped for lunch if you haven’t eaten already.” 

“Oh, Gina, thanks. I actually have the rest of the day free. David is taking care of everything for the rest of the day. I thought I could come bother you for a while until Henry wanted to leave the library.” Her honest words caused the sitting woman to duck her head slightly to hide her blush. 

“Make yourself comfortable, and I will go grab lunch.” Her hands shook lightly as she pulled at the dark purple silk sleeves, hiding the marks left from last night. Emma watched vigilantly, her eyes taking in what the woman was wearing. The shirt that somehow managed to give Emma heart palpitations, tight black slacks that hugged the curve of Regina’s bottom perfectly, and finally tall black heels that accentuated every step the woman took by propping up her behind. The blonde made herself look away as the familiar feeling of longing entered her heart. Over the course of the summer, she found herself very aware of the woman’s looks, but it wasn’t purely longing driven by physical attraction. On too many occasions Emma found herself reaching out to take the brunette’s hand or to wrap an arm around her, but stopped herself, knowing it was not her place. She longed to wake up next to those brown eyes every morning, seeing the slight smile on her ex’s face when she realized Emma was still there with her. She longed for the innocent cuddling and kissing she had grown to crave once more. 

It took Regina longer than Emma had hoped to return with salad. However, the smell she inhaled was for sure not salad, and she almost whimpered at the sight of Regina carrying in her own salad and a plate with two grilled cheese and a small helping of salad on it for Emma. “I lo-cannot thank you enough.” Emma caught herself quickly, hoping the woman didn’t know what she almost said. 

“You are very welcome, Em. I assumed you would prefer a more childish lunch.” The wink she sent Emma’s way sent a flutter to her heart. 

As the brunette sat down onto the couch next to the sheriff, she reached out to take her salad off of the coffee table. Green eyes flickered to dainty wrists that were uncovered for a few seconds, revealing bruises littering the olive skin. “Gina..?”

Their eyes met, and Regina knew exactly what the woman was about to say. “Sh… Please, let’s eat lunch. Leave it.” 

An open mouth soon closed as Emma forced herself to not speak of what she saw... just yet. The once joyful and intimate vibe diminished from the room and was replaced by negative tension and a rather large elephant. 

Once they finish their very silent lunch, Emma reached out and took the woman’s soft hands in her own and scooted closer. Her eyes looked into brown orbs, requesting permission. When Regina closed her eyes for a few seconds, but allowed her hands to be pulled into the blonde’s lap, Emma took one hand in the two of her own and lifted the purple sleeve, revealing angry purple and blue bruises. Her heart clenched inside her chest and she felt nauseous at the revealing of the violence. At once, Emma raised the dainty wrist up to her mouth and began pressing soft kisses over the marred flesh. The tears in her eyes fell onto the warm skin, and she switched to the other wrist. The sheriff hadn’t realized Regina’s own tears as she watched this woman be so gentle with her. Emma wasn’t judging, but comforting her. “Are there… are there more?” the faint whisper of the pink lips that were no longer pressed against flesh filled the silence. 

The hesitation was obvious, and Emma looked at Regina, hoping to convey that she didn’t need to open up this much if she didn’t feel comfortable. The brunette stood from the couch and swallowed hard. Her fingers played with the button on her slacks. She unbuttoned them and untucked the purple shirt, allowing Emma to see the bruises and scrapes along her slightly protruding hip bones. She winced as she saw Emma’s hand raise, but the soft touch was just applied to her own hand. A squeeze to her hand caused her to take a deep breath before she fixed her outfit to as it was prior to her showing her bruises to someone on purpose for the first time in 12 years. 

“Regina, sit, please. I need you to listen to me.” Her green eyes were piercing and the hurt she held within was all for Regina. “You do not deserve this. This is not what marriage is supposed to look like. You should never have to fear your significant other, and you damn sure shouldn’t ever have to worry about them laying a hand on you. You shouldn’t have to wear a damn turtle neck in mid-July! You are so, so beautiful Regina Mills. You have so much potential, and you are incredibly smart. You are worthy of true love. You are worthy of happiness, and you are worthy of freedom. You deserve so much more than an idiotic, cheating, abusive husband. I just think… you don’t see it.” 

Regina swallowed the lump in her throat painfully, trying to keep her tears at bay. She tried, really tried, to believe what the blonde woman was saying to her. However, Leopold’s voice chimed in the back of her mind to remind her just how much of a burden her useless self was to him. She shook her head, but felt Emma pull her closer, an arm wrapping around her. 

“Gina, my love, look at me.” For a few moments, Regina was completely silent, the voice in her head was fighting with the one in her heart. Green and blue met once more, both sets of eyes filled with tears. “You are worthy. You need to walk away, and I am going to help you. I can assure you if we follow a plan, he won’t be able to hurt you ever again.” 

For some reason, Regina felt herself lean forward just a millimeter, her heart telling her that this woman, the beautiful blonde, was telling the truth. She knew that Emma would never lay a hand on her nor would she ever say the things her husband had. Regina felt the need to kiss her, terribly so. However, she would not allow herself to stoop to Leopold’s level of unfaithfulness. Her lips pressed firmly against her best friend’s cheek, terrifyingly close to her mouth. “Thank you, Emma.” 

They sat together for a few more minutes, Regina finding her legs over Emma’s and her arms wrapped around the small waist. “Do you want to know why he gets so angry with me most of the time?” 

Emma noticed her eyes were not on the blonde, but staring into the unlit fireplace. “Only if you want to tell me.” Her hands stroked the dark locks soothingly. 

“Henry is our only child.” she paused, “and he doesn’t understand why we are incapable of producing another. He gets angry with me and takes me wherever and whenever he wants… He beats me when I tell him it didn’t work this time either…” she stopped, but knew there was more to admit, “I chose that.” 

She could feel the tenseness of Emma’s back. 

“When I gave birth to Henry, the doctor saw some of my bruises left over from a few nights before that. She asked me if I needed to talk to anyone, but I just told her that this could be my only child. I begged her for almost an hour to let it happen, to take away the one thing in my life that had managed to give me some sort of hope - my ability to have children. I explained how scared I was, and she agreed. They told Leo that it was just a few things they needed to go in and fix so I could be back to normal sooner. So, I went into surgery, and they took away any chance of me ever having another child. They didn’t put it on my medical records either. They protected me…” 

Regina could feel Emma’s breathing increase in pace as her head tucked between the blonde’s neck and shoulder, her mouth grazing against a protruding collarbone. “After I started to raise Henry, Leopold said he would like to try for another, and of course I couldn’t tell him what happened… I tried to put it off as long as I could, sleeping with him. However, he grew impatient and then he forced me in the kitchen. Henry was in his bassinet only a few feet away asleep… I-I couldn’t look at Leopold after that. He… He started to hurt me any time I denied him or told him I wasn’t pregnant. He said it was my fault, and how correct he was. It started to get really bad… bad enough that I couldn’t leave the house.” Her voice was soft but eerily calm. She should be in tears, she knew that, but Regina was so used to this trauma, it was normal for her. Rarely did the Mayor’s wife allow herself to speak of the incidents between herself and her husband, and when she did it was in the form of a journal. The number of journals she had locked away from the man were incredible. From the day she broke up with the blonde love of her life, she started journaling every day, and it ended up being something she turned to when she couldn’t hold it in any more. Every fight and occurence of her husband laying a hand on her was documented with dates and locations. It was something she knew if someone found, it could help, but if it ended up in Leopold’s hands - well, he would kill her. 

___ 

 

“Sheriff Swan, I have a couple of kids spray painting the side of the diner again!” 

“I will be right there, Gran.” Emma Swan hung up the phone and she sat up from her desk before tossing her keys from one hand to the other. The Sheriff jogged out the door of the station and made her way to Granny’s, lights and sirens off. Many times, these two teenagers had been caught vandalising the wall, and this just so happened to be the fifth time Emma would catch them. She knew something would have to happen to discipline them because their parents were obviously not doing anything effective. Emma parked the Cruiser and jumped out of the driver’s side, walking silently to the side of the building. 

“Guys, really?” She called out to them, and they jumped, dropped their cans, and took off down the alley, so the woman followed on foot. Her boots pounded against the alley, sending an echo bouncing against the brick walls. “Stop!” The two teenagers were sprinting, and Emma was already growing slightly winded, but she forced herself to push on, the familiar way her body strode out brought a small smile to her lips. It had been a while since the sheriff had been on a chase, and it all hit her. She missed this. 

A loud crack sounded throughout the air and Emma’s vision blurred. 

She was back in Iraq, crumbled buildings surrounding herself and her team. Large buildings were collapsed upon themselves, unidentifiable bodies lay thrown around by the blasts and waved of bullets coursing through the air, and men pounded across the dirt, trying to make it through the ambush. The thick dust swarmed them, clouding their vision to just an arms length in front of them, and causing the blonde to cough into her arm. Explosions were throwing thick chunks of rock and human carcasses all around her, and her hands were covered in soot and blood. Was it her own blood? Familiar war cried pierced through the thick smoke and sounds of gunfire. Her voice was hoarse as she yelled out to her squad, commanding their next move. They lost three men from the sudden ambush, and she didn’t plan to lose another. The sound of a grenade landing near her foot caused her to yell at her team to cover. She picked up the handheld and threw it with as much might she could muster before dropping behind the remnants of a building. 

Her breath caught as she closed her eyes, waiting for the cries of men losing their lived, but it never came - only the soft engines of cars passing the end of the alleyway. Emma’s hands ran over her head, then down her face. She patted down her chest and legs, swearing she just felt her gear on. Heavy breaths fell from her pink lips as she clutched at her chest with her back against the damp brick wall. Her eyes fell closed and she felt her heart slow its beats as the memories faded and the sounds of birds chirping and people walking the streets overpowered the remains of her wild imagination. They hadn’t taken her for a while, her visions, it had been over six months since her last ‘episode’, but she assumed the lack of her regular medicine was playing into the awfully timed vision. She was afraid to reach out to Dr. Whale to request a prescription, for her regular medication that had ran out just a week prior, because she knew news would reach Leopold, and she needed this job. If being the Sheriff gave her easy access to help Regina in any way she could, it would be worth the throbbing pain that would appear in her left shoulder, the visions that overcame every sense she had, and the prickling of anxiety that found itself crawling into the back of Emma’s mind. 

__ 

“Get down, Jones!” 

“You sold us out?” 

“What do you mean? Me or them? Me, please, take me. Let my men go.” 

“I won’t say a word, you TRAITOROUS ASSHOLE.” 

“Swan. Swan! Wake up, Captain!” 

“Sh… Captain, it’s alright. We’ve got you. You’re going home.” 

Emma shot up in her bed, her oversized tee shirt stuck to the perspiration on her skin and her hair was knotted at the nape of her neck. The rapid pace that her chest was rising and falling was rather alarming, but she just pulled her knees up to her chest and leaned back against the wooden headboard, her right hand rubbing circles over her left shoulder. Cool air swept over her sweaty skin, sending a chill through the woman’s spine. The clock on her bedside table read 2:47 am, and she let out a shaky groan. Her hands shook as she reached out to move the comforter so she could exit the sweat soaked sheets. Emma’s nightmares were occuring more and more since her episode over a week ago. They started only happening once every few nights, but now occurred every single night and any time she tried to sleep. Even naps proved to be filled with war scenes. 

Her body tensed under the warm water flowing from her shower head, causing her hair to fall damp down her back. A deep breath inhaled the warm air and she felt herself shake. She was tired, so damn tired of it all. The nightmares and visions had gone away for the most part after her medicine had been prescribed to her - with the exceptions of the occasional scare from a loud firearm. Emma pressed her forehead against the cold shower wall and she slid down the wall until her knees sank to the ground and her upper body curled over her legs. The water fell onto her back and slid down and over her shoulders, falling down her face and dripping off her nose and chin, but she didn’t move. 

Emma was tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a rollercoaster. 
> 
> There is fluff, a flashback, and some confrontation. 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: There is Abuse at the end of this chapter!

“Regina, love, which nurse did you speak with after Henry was born?” The two sat curled up with one another in the hammock in Emma’s back yard while Henry was off at his friends house for the weekend. Regina decided to stop by on the Saturday afternoon to relax with the blonde woman who had she had been spending far too much time with. Emma had her left arm beneath Regina’s head and the brunette’s body was pressed close to Emma’s side. Off and on they had talked over the last few hours, and it felt intoxicating to spend so much time with the other woman. 

“Oh, Uhm… her name was Ella, why?” The woman at Emma’s side stiffened at the question, but the soothing fingers the blonde ran through dark locks eased the muscles once more. 

“I-I’ve run out of my medicine… I, Uhm, don’t feel comfortable with Leopold finding out which medications I’m on. I know he could easily look, but as of right now he has no reason to check. If I were to reach out to Dr. Whale, the doctor could easily tell the mayor to get on his good side.”

Regina’s hand reached over Emma’s abdomen and pulled her closer. Once perfectly manicured nails, but now nibbled stubs were revealed on the woman’s fingers, but the blonde decided to inquire about that later. 

“Is the medication from the war?” She asked it tentatively, but her eyes flickered up to meet green pools. 

A long sigh slipped from thin pink lips, but Emma smiled shyly before turning her eyes to the hundreds of leaves above them. “Yes. I suffer from PTSD, I have phantom pains in my shoulders, sometimes I have these… episodes, and all the other things that come along with being tortured for what felt like years.” 

The silence that followed encouraged the blonde to continue in her words, “when I first joined, I was just looking for anything to take away the pain, so I threw myself into working out and becoming the best. I graduated the top of my class, easily. After I made it to AIT, I pushed myself even harder. I was terrified of failing. So, after I finished job training, I went into active duty. I was promoted quickly. I served in various places. The worst was Iraq. In one single ambush, I lost 5 men, and in another I lost 2 more. It was devastating. Some of the images will never leave my head, and that’s what my medication can help with. I also have sleeping medicine that I’m supposed to take. Key word supposed.” She looked down at the woman lying on her chest and took a sharp intake of breath. 

Regina was looking up at her with so much love and caring, it caused a lump to form in Emma’s throat - there was no pity in those brown eyes. “But the absolute worst thing I ever had to do…” 

Emma’s Camp - Iraq 

“Thompson and I have first watch, boys. Turn in.” Emma spoke in a hard, but smiling tone. 

“Aye, aye, Captain.” Jones spoke, and all the men walked inside their camp for the night. 

Emma and Thompson stood outside the camp, walking back and forth, keeping their eyes and ears alert. A soft crunch of rocks beneath a shoe caused Emma to raise her gun and aim it out in front of her. They were in a small run down town, sleeping inside a building because they were separated from the others. A small boy, no older than 9, walked from behind a building, his hair shaggy and black, his shirt tattered and dirt covered, and his frail arms stretched out wide. Within one hand held a grenade, the pin pulled and all left to be done was for him to release it. 

In that moment, everything froze. Emma knew she would have to shoot this boy from far enough away to avoid exploding the entire camp, or she could let him come near enough to try and wrestle it out of his hand. Her heart was racing and her skin was prickling with perspiration. She felt her comrade lift his own gun to shoot the slow moving boy. I do it so they don’t have to. A hand raised in the air and his gun lowered. Soon, the hand was back on her gun and a deep breath was inhaled. 

“Bang.” Emma didn’t feel the tears pouring down her face or the wobble in her voice until Regina raised her hand, wiping away the flood of tears. “I shot him. The grenade exploded from far enough away that no one was hurt, but they sent someone’s son out! They sent a little boy to die for their cause! Someone’s son lost his life because he was young and had no idea what he was doing.” Emma’s final sentence was consumed by sobs as she tried to speak through them. Her body rocked at the images of the young boy’s body exploded into pieces around her and Thompson. She clutched to the woman on her side with need, and Regina rose her head up and kissed Emma’s cheek. 

“Em, it’s okay. Let it out. Let it all out.” Her hand cupped Emma’s cheek and she rested her cheek against Emma’s bare one. 

“I killed people, Regina. And now? Now all I can see when I nap or sleep is my soldiers or the Iraqi men and women being killed. I can still smell the basement they kept me in. I can still smell the scent of Rum on Killian Jones’ breath as he tied me up to a chair. He was one of my own men, Gina. My own man led me into a trap and kept me there for a week. It felt like a thousand years…” she stopped and looked up into the tree leaves once more, a half smile on her lips, “I… I had this picture tucked away in my breast pocket that they never took away. I sat strapped to a chair, sitting in a tank top and my boy shorts with my picture resting in one hand. It’s all I had.” 

“What,” Regina pulled away and looked at the woman’s face filled with pain as memories flashed behind now mclosed eyelids, “what was the picture of?” 

Her green eyes opened, “You.”

___ 

Makeup covered skin hid beneath rich cotton confines as regina walked next to Emma Swan, Sheriff, veteran, ex-police woman, ex-girlfriend, and best friend. Her light jacket agreed with the oncoming cold front Storybrook was projected to face that day. The blonde next to her was sporting athletic shorts and a hoodie which, in Regina’s opinion, seemed to be odd - a hoodie to keep her warm paired with shorts that were meant to keep her cool. Her brown eyes took in the woman, sending waves of heat and butterflies to the pit of her stomach. 

“Gina, you’re slowing down. The pond is so close!” Green eyes shimmered with amusement when they realized just what the brown eyes were focused on. 

“Oh, my apologies, Miss Swan. I was taking in the scenery, enjoying my surroundings unlike you.” Her false stern tone was revealed as a joke when a smile cracked across Regina’s features. She felt herself blush, so she turned her head to inspect the trees but not quick enough. 

Finally, they reached a weeping willow tree that sat a short ways from the relaxing pond. There, they sat at the base of the tree on a small blanket Emma had packed for their picnic. The two ate the small picnic that the mayor’s wife had prepared for the two. 

“You know, Henry seems to be truly doing well in school and at home. I guess I have you to thank for that, Emma.” 

They then sat at the foot of the tree, Emma’s back leaned against the trunk and Regina’s head on Emma’s chest. The sounds of nature moved around them and the hot sun was shaded by the leaves on the tall branches of the tree. It was perfect. 

“Regina,” Emma’s fingers ran up and down the woman’s back, drawing different shapes and spelling their names. 

Summer was now over and Henry was back in school. The pair couldn’t seem to stop their daily meetings, and so today would be a special day since they would be unable to see one another the next day. This is how they spent most of their time now, talking and wrapped in one another’s arms. Regina couldn’t help it. She felt so safe cradled between the two strong arms. “Yes?” She glanced up at the woman who was now meeting her gaze. 

“Be strong tonight. Call me if you need me, okay? Ill be dropping Henry off at 7 tonight.” Her head leaned forwards and two thin, warm lips pressed into Regina’s forehead. All of their affection had been very respectful because Regina was still very much so married, but they knew what they felt for one another. The brunette released a satisfied hum of agreeance and she nuzzled back into the warms of the hoodie. 

“Thank you, Emma Swan.” 

“For what?” 

“Being my knight in shining armor - even after all these years.” 

— 

Tall, brown boots make soft sounds on the clean tile floor of the nurse’s lounge at Storybrooke’s only hospital. The polished Sheriff’s badge hung from Emma’s belt as she approached a nurse whom fit Regina’s detailed description. 

“Ella?” She spoke softly as not to surprise the nurse. 

“Oh,” the woman turned around and ran her eyes over the woman requesting her attention, “how may I help you, Sheriff?” 

“I need to ask a favor of you, just between the two of us.” Her green eyes ran over the span of the empty lounge. 

“I may or may not be able to help you, Sheriff Swan.” Ella was calm, her hands by her sides, and her eyes on the blonde. 

“Regina sent me to you. This is not for her, but she said you would be able to help me… like you helped her.” She was growing anxious, unsure if this woman could be trusted - even though Regina trusted her, this woman had no reason to do the same. 

“I have no idea what you’re speaking of, Ms. Swan.” Her eyes fluttered around the room before locking onto the blonde’s forehead. 

“I can tell you’re lying. Ella, please, you’re my only shot.” At this point, Emma was so desperate to shut up the voices and visions within her head she was almost willing to talk to Dr. Whale. 

“What do you need?” The nurse’s voice was stern. 

“I have a list of my prescribed medications, but I cannot exactly go to Whale for them, or Leopold would find out. I don’t know what he would do if he found out. I need for him to not know… I have to stay in this town… for them.” Emma’s head dropped and she knew that just about everyone in town was now very aware of Emma and Regina’s past relationship - if they weren’t already. It had been the talk of the town for months. 

“Give me the list and a good phone number. I can have them to you at the end of my shift.” She pulled a notepad and pen from her scrubs and handed them to Emma. 

___ 

WARNING: ABUSE BELOW 

 

The first time Regina had brought up the topic of their unhappy, broken marriage, Leopold had simply laughed in her face and told her she was an idiot for believing in happy marriages. The second time, she would not be so lucky. At approximately 6 o’clock in the evening, Regina was finishing up dinner for Leo and herself. The man was seated at the kitchen island, a glass of Scotch in one hand and the other held a newspaper. 

“Leopold, dear… I’i” She began slowly. 

“Do spit it out, Regina.” His chiding came from behind the newspaper. 

Her hands shook as she strained the cooked pasta and placed it back into the pot. “I am unhappy.” 

Silence. 

“When are you not, Regina? Do answer me that.” the Mayor’s tone grew darker, unenthused, and angry.

“Leopold, our - our marriage has always been a sham. It was in the first place, you know this.” Her back was to him as she stirred the sauce on the stovetop. The sound of his glass setting down on top of the countertop behind her sent a wave of nausea and a throbbing to the bruises hidden behind her clothes. Her heart rate skyrocketed at his next words. 

“And you… what? Want to leave me? Take my son and run-off? With what? You have nothing without me, you pesky woman. You have never been anything without me.” a sharp, strong hand gripped her hair at the base of her neck which caused her to face him. Bile rose in her throat. “You insolent, ungrateful, stupid, little woman. I have given you and Henry everything you could want, yet here you are - complaining.” his eyes were dark with rage and his face was turning a deep shade of red as his words spilled from his lips with force. 

She knows it’s coming - the first hit - she always knows, but can never truly prepare herself for it. The abuse had only grown worse once she had brought up their marriage the first time. Each time it happened, each hit, Regina told herself it would be the last one, but here she remained. Her hands shook by her sides, so she balled them into tight fists. Pain seared through her hips as her once more curvaceous body collided with the stove behind her. The heat from the burner wafted up against her back just to remind her that the stove was still indeed on. 

Her body was pressed down, and her forearm pushed down into the burner. A cry of pain erupted from her lips and she heard a chuckle come from her husband’s lips. Fist after fist ricocheted into her chest, stomach, hips, and upper arms as her husband told her one thing over and over. “You are worthless, Regina Mills, and you will never amount to anything.”

A crumpled ball of brunette fell to the floor in front of the stove. A dress shoe knocked into her ribs repeatedly and then to her face over and over as her body curled in on itself, attempting to protect her. “Please, Leopold, stop! I won’t leave you. I love you. Just stop, please.” She kept her tears at a minimum as she hid behind her hands. 

Once she was too weak to continue protecting herself, her bloodied face peered up as Leo walked away, mentioning his office. The front door clicked shut, and the pain and fear finally overtook her senses as violent sobs shook her bruised body. 

“Oh my god, Regina!?” “Mom?”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We unwrap the crazy from last chapter in this one. Swan Queen love. Henry and Emma have a moment. It's great, but shorter than the last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope you enjoy two chapters in one night! I am coming to a close with this story soon. I am shooting for 20 chapters total, but we will see how that goes. I hope you love this chapter. Don't forget to comment and leave a kudos! Thanks for reading!

“Oh my god, Regina?” “Mom?” 

Blood poured from Regina’s swollen nose and her busted cheek bone. She dropped to her knees and took the brunette’s hand in her own. “Oh, baby… Gina, it’s me, Emma. I’m going to take you to the ER, okay?” Her eyes ghosted over the crumpled body, fear and rage filling her veins. 

“No! No! No. Stay. No ER.” Regina cried with her eyes swollen almost shut. 

“Please, Regina, you need medical attention!” Emma was trying to keep her emotions from getting the best of her, but seeing this woman, her Regina, like this? It was devastating. 

“NO NO NO.” She yelled back at the blonde, her head shaking back and forth as tears fell. 

Emma took the woman into her arms and noticed the path the tears had paved in the smears of blood. “Henry, honey, call Ella. Tell her to meet me at my house ASAP. It’s Regina.” 

“No… no.” Regina sobbed into the now bloodied grey tee Emma wore. 

“I’m done, Gina. We aren’t letting this happen anymore. I’m taking you home.” Emma’s own voice was rather level for the amount of panic that was currently running over her body. The weight of Regina in her arms grounded her, kept her focused. Soon, they were in the yellow bug, Regina and Henry in the back seat, and on their way to the cabin. There, Emma planned to clean up the woman, allow Ella to help Regina in any way she could, and file an official police report, gathering each beating that Regina had kept close documentation of. Loud cried fell from the mother’s lips as Henry ran soothing hands through her matted hair, and a soft melody rang out from his lips, “Lavender’s Blue - dilly dilly…” 

Emma wiped the tears threatening to fall from her eyes as she pulled in her own driveway, spotting a silver car already waiting for them. The blonde scooped the injured woman up and ran into her house, taking her to the living room. Ella came in close behind, “holy shit!” 

“Yes, holy shit, now help her!” Emma commanded, her voice growing deeper as she looked at the groaning woman. “Henry, love, you should go to your room.” 

He shook his head and planted himself next to his mother’s head, and continued the melody from the car. “Lavender’s Green - Dilly, Dilly, when I am King - Dilly Dilly, you shall be Queen.” 

“I’m giving her something to help with the pain. Regina, I have to set your nose and stitch you up, and wow! Is that a burn? Oh my god.” The sobbing woman shook her head as her free hand clutched at Emma, finding claim on the blonde’s hand. Emma stood in front of Regina, but just enough to the side to be out of the way. 

“Who told you so? Dilly, Dilly? Who told you so?” 

Once Ella began checking all of the injuries, she spoke, “Regina will definitely need washed. Nothing else appears broken aside from her nose… Maybe a fracture in her cheekbone, but it is tiny. She does have severe bruising on her stomach and left side along with her arms and legs. The burn should heal fine, it isn’t a bad one. Just put this cream on it every morning and evening. I would rather not leave. I want to stay here, if that is okay, to be sure nothing gets worse in the night. I can help you wash her off with some rags and change her so she doesn’t have to do it herself.” 

“I’m right here. I’m in pain, but not dead, you fools.” Regina tried to laugh but clutched at her stomach. Emma laughed and carefully slipped an arm beneath Regina’s head and knees. 

“There’s my girl.” The blonde spoke as she carried the woman up the stairs and to the master bedroom where they cleaned her arms, legs, neck, and face with warm washcloths. Emma helped the nurse change Regina into an old band shirt of Emma’s and some soft cotton sleep shorts. The amount of bruises over the span of olive toned skin sent guilt firing through Emma. Once Ella left the room, Emma discarded of her bloodied clothes and changed into an outfit much like Regina’s. This wasn’t fair. None of this was fair. Regina was covered in bruises, and she never once would let Emma see them. She constantly told Emma of the fights and took to the blonde as a comfort, but refused to reveal the marks. The sheriff guess she could understand, but Regina never allowed Emma to file a report on the abuse, worried of the Leopold supporters in town. Constantly, Emma had tried to convince her, but the stubborn brunette refused. 

“Please, Em, sleep in here. I won’t be able to sleep.” A soft but scratchy voice rang out in the darkening room. 

“Of course.” She hesitated, “I will go check on Henry first…” Walking down the hall, Emma heard Henry and Ella. 

“Is she going to be okay? Will Leo go away to prison? He should… What if he shows up here?” A worried eleven year old boy fired questions at the nurse. 

“Henry, you have nothing to worry about. Your mom has you and Emma, she will be just fine. Ideally, yes, your father would go to prison. Do you really think Emma would let that man anywhere near you two? She won’t let him hurt either of you any more. I know it. Plus she’s the sheriff. She can just arrest him if he shows up.” She smiled at the boy and took a deep breath as he laid back against the headboard. “I’ll stay here tonight just in case, okay? I will be in the guest room, so you have nothing to worry about, Henry. Your momma is a strong woman.” 

Emma finally made her presence known and she walked in to sit on the other side of Henry. “My Little Prince, I promise you I will protect you with my life. You are so, so strong, and your mom and I are so very proud of you. Just know that it’s okay to be scared or upset. You can come to us, okay? We are just down the hall, and so is Ella. I love you so much, Henry Daniel.” The small boy hugged her tight and she wrapped her arms around his midsection, placing a kiss to the top of his head. “Goodnight, Little Prince.” 

“Goodnight, Emma, tell my mom I said goodnight too, unless she is asleep. Thank you, and I love you too.” He smiled and looked at her, honesty showing in his features. 

“You are so very welcome. Now, rest up.” Emma nodded to the nurse and walked out of his door and downstairs to check all of the doors. She made sure each one was locked and the alarm system was active before returning to her - well, maybe their - room. A sleeping figure filled one half of her bed, and she couldn’t fight the smile on her face. Sure, the circumstances were literal shit, but having this beautiful woman trust Emma was good. 

She laid down on her back and felt the bed shift as a warmth pressed into her side, and an arm wrapped over her midsection, gripping the hem of her shirt in a balled fist. Regina’s head was lying on Emma’s chest and the blonde smiled even wider, her left hand slipping beneath the woman’s head and playing with those dark strands of hair. 

“I remember this band. Our band. It was our first concert…” the room grew quiet aside from their breathing. “I am surprised you still have this.” With as deep of an inhale as she could handle, Regina smelled the scent that was so exclusively Emma. The scent was calming. It was safe. It was home. 

“Of course I did, Gina.” She felt the woman tighten her hold, “you’re safe here, with me. I won’t let him hurt you ever again. I’m so sorry that I didn’t step in before this…” 

“Don’t apologize, Em… I-I wasn’t ready to leave.” She closed her eyes and nudged her head into the crook of Emma’s neck. “I trust you, Emma Swan. I know I’m safe, and I know you won’t let him hurt Henry or I.” Emma pressed a kiss onto Regina’s head and laid back into the blankets, pulling them up over them. The brunette noticed the deepening of Emma’s breaths. She assumed she was asleep when she whispered, “I love you Emma Swan. I never stopped loving you.” Emma was her one. The one. Her safe haven. Her knight in shining armor. Her first love. Her true love. Her soul mate. 

Her home.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a little rough, but you'll see some SwanQueen

A warmth was beneath Regina’s body, a very hot warmth actually. She felt her hand gripped into the bare skin of a smooth hip and her face pressed just below a pair of round breasts. The scent of sweet vanilla filled her nostrils and pulled a smile on her face. Emma. The scent and the feel of the body was so distinctively Emma - it felt like home. The blonde moved a bit beneath Regina, so she tilted her head up to look at the mess of blonde curls draped all over the pillow and in Emma’s face. A soft chuckle escaped her lips as she watched the morning light highlight breathtaking features. She was so in love with this woman, still after all of these years, and she realized just how much she had been missing out on in her loveless marriage with Leopold. 

A groan and the squinting of green eyes revealed Emma’s consciousness, and was it adorable. “Mm… morning, Gina.” Emma began stretching and Regina watched as the blonde settled back down below her. The movement sent a shot of pain through her ribs, and she tensed up, trying not to let it show. 

Her head moved to the woman’s shoulder and her eyes grazed over the planes of Emma’s face. “Good morning, Emma.” 

“Good morning.” She grunted in response, her arms pulling the body closer to her. The two had fallen asleep in the hammock multiple times together, and had cuddled, but something about this felt like so much more. Emma had remained cautious over the course of her time back in Storybrooke of Regina’s marriage. The two laid like that for a few more minutes, just taking in the moment. The brunette let out slow breaths, shifting a little to ease the pain in her side. 

“I have to go in today to pick up some paperwork, but I’ll have David come and sit at the house just to be safe. I’m not going to take any chances with you or Henry.” Those piercing green eyes seared into Regina’s own whisky colored ones. The sleep that had previously clouded Emma’s eyes had dissipated, and she now thought much more clearly. Although, her voice was still groggy and it sent a small smile to place itself over Regina’s lips. 

This was it. This was what it felt like to be truly cared for and loved. It had been over a decade in which Regina felt as if someone actually gave a damn about her. Warmth spread from the depths of her heart and flooded her entire body. Love. This was love. It managed to numb the throbbing occuring in her cheek and ribs.

“Thank you, Emma. Be safe going in to town, okay? Are you sure it’ll be okay?” 

Emma nodded and her right arm slid from its position behind Regina’s back and found itself up by her head. Soft fingers traveled through the slightly knotted dark locks. Her hands held the woman close to her. 

This was good. It was safe. They were safe. 

“I should probably get up before Henry tries to make his own breakfast. He’s tried it before. It was a mess. You, however, can stay and enjoy the warmth.” Emma presses her lips to the top of Regina’s head and they untangled from one another. 

Emma was up and she smiled down at the woman curled up in the masses of thick duvet. “I’ll be back in a few to change, so I can run to the sheriff’s department and back.” Even with a black eye and busted, swollen cheek bone, Regina was still glowing. 

Finally, Emma was downstairs where she caught the young boy pouring chocolate chips into the pancake batter. 

She started chuckling which, in turn, scared the boy and he turned to look at who had caught him. “Mom, I swe- Oh, hey, Emma.” 

Her long legs stride over to the side of Henry and she took ahold of the spoon he was using to stir the mixture. “Let me help so you don’t burn them again.”

The wink she gave him didn’t stop the annoyed look on his face. “It was one time!” 

“And most likely the only time. Now, let’s make your mom breakfast in bed, yeah? Grab some of the fruit salad we made yesterday.” 

Together the two worked in an easy flow. They had done it many times before, but it had been so natural for them. Emma had never expected to be so in tune with the boy. 

A Few Nights Ago - Emma’s Home. 

“Come on, Little Prince. It’s time to go to bed.” Emma slid her arms around Henry who was dozing off on the couch. His weight was a little heavier than she had expected, but she managed it well. He let out a loud groan as she shifted his body weight in her arms. His head tucked into her neck and his arms wrapped around her as she carried him, slowly, up the stairs. 

She grew close to losing her balance a few times, but managed to catch herself against the railing before she lost too much control. Finally, Emma’s feet landed within the doorway of Henry’s room that he was still in love with. 

The comforter was pulled down and she placed him within the soft haven that was his bed. She pulled off his socks, a foul smell hitting her nostrils. “Gross.” She whispered, but continued to tuck him in and place a kiss on his forehead. 

At the touch of her kiss, Henry smiled and fluttered his eyes open. “Goodnight, Ma. I love you.” 

She froze at his words and her eyes blurred with the emotion she felt. “I love you too, Little Prince. Sleep well.” Emma brushed his hair from his face and walked out, closing the door behind her. 

Present

“Hey, Rubes, I’m just dropping in to pick up some paperwork - I’m working from home today, and David will be on patrol. I have an officer due to come in soon.” Emma strolled through the Sheriff’s Department, the lights were on, and Ruby’s car had been parked out front. 

Nothing but silence met the blonde, and she rolled her eyes, assuming her Dispatcher had fallen asleep once again. As she turned the corner, she furrowed her eyebrows at the empty desk. “Bathroom.” the muttered word fell from her lips as she turned into her own office, where a large figure sat tucked behind her desk. 

“Sit, Miss Swan. We have some talking to do.” An eerie, white smile seared into the green-eyed woman. 

__ 

 

“Did you really call Emma ‘Ma’? You really feel that way about her?” Regina smiled widely at her son who sat between herself and David on the porch swing. 

“Well, yeah. I actually called her Ma when she took me to bed a couple weeks ago. I had been wanting to talk to you about it, but it just slipped out -- and stuck.” He shrugged, his eyes on his hands which were balled in his lap.   
“Oh, Henry.” the mother pulled her son into her arms and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “Now, go show David the Raccoon’s House.” 

Henry and David rose from their spot and the older man smiled at Regina. She held her cup of tea close to her chest as the two walked into the yard and the younger of the two began pulling David towards a tree further from the porch. 

Regina could hear her son rambling on and on about various habits of raccoons, and the strange actions of the raccoons that lived in Emma’s yard. Henry had been noticeably worried about her and his father, but David had done well in distracting him this morning. 

“How are you feeling this morning, Regina?” The nurse asked as she walked over to sit with the woman, coffee in hand. “I have some pain killers for you to take when it gets to be too much.” 

A soft smile fell on Regina’s mouth as the other woman spoke. “You know, you’ve helped me out more than I can ever repay you for. You’ve sacrificed many things, Ella. Please, tell me how I can repay you.” 

“Well, I know one way you can.” her eyes glimmered mischievously. 

“Oh, do tell. I would do anything.” A sip of tea slid down Regina’s throat. 

“Stay with her. She makes you happy. I have never known someone to care more for you than she does. Emma loves you, Regina. I don’t think she ever stopped.” 

__ 

“Leopold, I would tell you to make yourself at home, but it appears you already have.” Emma stood just inside the doorway, her shoulders back and chin high. She did not appear to have any fear within her, but the way her tongue darted out to wet her lips revealed the truth. 

“My, my, Miss Swan. You are fiesty… Sit.” 

The snake-like eyes followed Emma as she took a few more steps to the desk, standing just behind the chair that sat in front of her desk. “I am more comfortable standing, Leo. Surely a woman standing while you speak to her is not offensive to your ego. However, apparently having an opinion does.” 

“I suggest you watch your tone, Miss Swan, or you-” 

“Or what, Mr. Mayor? You will hit me? That would be assaulting an officer, sir, and even the judge you pay under-the-table couldn’t overlook something like that. Ooh! Maybe you could fire me? Hell, that would be nice. I would just take off and start fresh elsewhere.” Emma could see the redness in the Mayor’s face deepen and the anger in his eyes burn brighter. 

His fist hit the desk and his voice dropped low and threatening, “You’ve taken Regina, you nasty little whore, and I demand you bring her back to me or else I will come get her.” the white hair on his head was thin and barely noticeable, Emma found herself inspecting it from across the desk. 

“Well, sir, all due respect, but she isn’t an object, and she sure as hell doesn’t belong to you. If I were you, I would respect that she wants a divorce. Sign the damn papers and then in the court, Henry would decide where he wanted to live. It’s simple, really.” She walked over to the filing cabinet closer to the man and she leaned sideways against it. 

The woman did not fear the man himself, but the anger within him that caused him to act out and destroy what was around him. 

“Miss Swan, must you ruin that pretty face with such a loose tongue?” Leopold stood, rolling his shoulders back. 

At this, Emma stiffened. 

“Please, Miss Swan, you act as though I would assault an officer, I am truly offended. Now, my wife? It is simply a part of marriage, the man being the stronghold for the house and backbone for discipline, but you wouldn’t know of that would you? An orphan newborn girl, abandoned on the side of the road. I don’t blame them for leaving you, Emma Swan. I would rather my family name disappear from the face of the earth before I ever raised you.” the corner of his top lip was raised in a sneer, and the woman stood straighter now, her hands shaking as rage filled her. 

He was trying to push her buttons, and her patience was wearing thin. The words he had spoken in regards to Emma had barely affected her, but the thought of him seeing Regina as a punching bag infuriated her. The blonde had been raised being ridiculed and hated -- these attacks didn’t bother her any longer. 

“Leopold, cut the shit. I know you want me to bring you to Regina or vice versa, but I will never let you lay another hand on her. Over my dead body will you ever treat her poorly again. You will never deserve the love she gives. She is an amazing woman, and you’ve thrown it all away.” 

“Oh, here we go! My wife’s lesbian puppy coming to defend her honor because she couldn’t do it herself.” 

“She couldn’t do it herself because you hit the opinions out of her.” 

___ 

“David, I think you should check on Emma. She hasn’t answered her phone, and she’s been gone for a long time.” Regina fidgeted with the strings to her borrowed sweatpants. 

“Ruby is in the office today, they are probably just talking -- Emma is smart. Plus she won’t let anything happen to herself or you. Just relax, Regina.” David leaned back on the couch and shook his head. 

“You love her.” 

“Yes.” Dark brown eyes glanced up to those charming eyes of the blonde man. “So much.” 

“You know, she never seriously dated anyone else..? She went out and had a various one night stands, but whenever someone would ask, she would reply the same every single time.” David smiled at the ceiling, remembering the night he and Mary Margaret had introduced her to a wonderful woman who was a great match for the blonde. “My heart belongs to someone, and it always will.” 

“It’s crazy how things are going, isn’t it? I married a chauvinistic pig, and still - she’s my savior. David, how did we get so lucky to have the Emma Swan in our lives?” she looked up the staircase to see Henry walking up to the landing. 

“Emma should be back by now, don’t you think?” Ella questioned from the kitchen island where she had finished preparing lunch. “It’s been a while… David, why don’t you go up town and check on her?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long waits and not so great content. I will be putting more quality and love in the upcoming chapters. Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last official chapter of 'Is It Too Late?'. 
> 
> Warning: the beginning is filled with physical violence.

A fist collided with a strong jaw, black spots filling the green eyes for a few seconds as Emma registers what happened. Leopold was coming back towards her once again, and she planted her feet, raising her fists. Her quick movements caused the man to hesitate for half a second before charging at her with a massive strength. His arms took ahold of her as she punched and kicked at him, but he had more strength than the Sheriff. His body shoved her back against the windows of her office, a loud crack filling the air as her spine bore into the glass. She let out a loud cry as she lost her breath. The man was relentless as he allowed his right fist to raise and lower upon her face. She managed to raise her knee to meet his groin, and he hunched over, releasing her.

Her body flew across the room as she ran to her desk drawer, needing to retrieve her backup handgun. She had left hers at home incase the family had needed it. As she fumbled with the keys in her hand, searching for the correct one, a hand grasped her ankle, dragging her outwards and back to the center of the office.

“Not so fast, Miss Swan.” The tall man towered over her as she fought against his power. He dropped onto his knees, each on either side of Emma’s hips. Both of his fist pounded into her ribs as she reached up, her fingers gripping at the flesh on his face, trying to take back control somehow.

She was not strong enough to push him off of her, so she used the way he was leaning forward to raise her legs up and to pull him forward with her hands. His body grew off balance and fell forwards. Emma tucked her body best she could out of the way as he landed on the ground near her left shoulder. She quickly rose from the ground, her body screaming in pain, but the adrenaline kept her going. Handcuffs rested on the coat hanger near the door, and she took hold of them, keeping them tight in her fist. The man started to stand, and she started to punch him as hard as she could, desperate for him to finally go down. Hit after hit, Emma swung, and finally one last collision to the side of the head dropped the large mayor. Her bloodied handcuffs found themselves tight over the mayor’s wrists.

A radio buzzed out from the corner of her office.

“Emma, dammit. Pick up your phone or the damn radio. Where the hell are you?”

It was David.

“Shit.” She picked up the radio with a shaking hand as she slid down the wall, her body protesting. “David, come to the station, He was here when I got here.”

The radio was silent for what seemed like an hour as her eyes stayed firm on the unconscious man only 8 feet from her. The small black device crackled, and Emma swore she could hear a loud cry in the background of David’s voice, “I’ll be there in 4 minutes.”

Sirens echoed outside, red and blue lights filtered in the windows, but Emma could not find any will to move as she stared at the man lying on the floor. She had seen the true Leopold. While she had heard stories and seen the aftermath, nothing could have prepared her for the evil look within the man's eyes. A darkness filled him, and Emma knew nothing would change his heart. 

Other officers and a team of Emergency Medical Service made their way into the office, calling out to her. “Oh my god, Emma!” Ruby cried out as she walked into the office, spotting the woman still on the floor in the corner.

Leopold was taken by transport to the hospital, but the handcuffs remained on him. He was still unconscious, and Emma could finally feel all of the pain as her adrenaline rush ended. She closed her eyes, her whole body going still. “Where is Regina?” David laughed at the woman as he bent down to pick her up beneath her knees and behind her shoulders.

“Regina is at home. Don’t worry about that right now, you need to get checked out.” He shook his head as the blonde in his arms took shallow breaths.

Emma had blotches of blood covering her skin, and they weren’t sure whose it was. Emma’s lip was swollen and bloodied, her forehead had a nice sized cut along her left temple, her ribs were covered in deep bruises, and her knuckles were bloodied and cut open. The cool metal of the back of the ambulance soothed her sweaty body. An EMT stood in front of her, taking vitals and examining each of her injuries.

“Vitals are stable, you definitely need to ice your hands, Sheriff, and I will get you a binder for your ribs. The cut on your head might need stitches, and I can have my partner do those in the cab, so you don’t have to go to the hospital as well.” He finished checking everything, and helped her onto the gurney in the back of the truck. The woman who sat in the back with Emma had a kind smile that eased Emma’s nerves.

“Emma! Emma Swan!” The stern voice filled Emma’s heart as she turned, dark black stitches on her forehead caused her to look a bit like the monster from Frankenstein.

“I swear to god, don’t you scare me like that ever again.” Dark locks framed a paled face and red-rimmed eyes.

“Gina, you should be home. I’m fine, really.” The woman, who was still told by her doctor to stay at home and rest, was standing at the foot of the ambulance as Emma stepped down from it, wincing as pain shot through her sides.

“Fine my ass, Emma. What the hell were you thinking?” Regina’s arms wrapped tightly around the blonde. “I’m perfectly fine to be walking about especially if it involves you being hurt!”

They held one another. What a pair they were, both with bruises and injuries covering their bodies as they stood at the back of an ambulance. “Emma, I could have lost you.” Regina's voice was no longer angry, but filled with genuine concern.

“Oh, Gina, you’re never losing me. That I’ll promise.” Emma’s voice was shallow as she inhaled sharply at the pain coursing through her.

\---

“Storybrooke's Ex-Mayor Leopold White has been sentenced to three years in prison for assault and battery, assault of an officer, domestic abuse, and domestic assault, along with the revelation of embezzlement. White will be offered no parole, and the judge has decided that the man will pay for any and all damages to the Storybrooke Sheriff’s Stati-” The TV screen went blank as Emma sat next to Regina on one of the couches within their home.

“Gina, let’s stop watching this, yeah? I know we want to know what’s happening to him, but we have to let ourselves move on.” Emma cupped the woman’s cheek, looking deep within water, brown eyes.

“I-i just… I can’t believe he will actually be going away.” Emma pulled the woman into her arms, tucking her head in the crook of Emma’s neck.

“Let’s not think about that, for now. We are both healed physically, and if we keep reopening that, we can never heal from it.” Emma kissed the woman’s head.

It had been a little over three months since the day Leopold had met Emma in her office at the Station, since he had been taken away in the back of an ambulance, and then to jail to be held. It had taken a few weeks for him to hire a lawyer, and then after that the court date had been pushed back multiple times until just a week ago. Leopold had been sentenced, and finally, the two women could breath. After months of being on edge and the inability to sleep, they finally could take a deep breath and let out the tension within their shoulders.

“He’s going away, Gina. He won’t come back for a very long time.” Her right hand ran up and down the woman’s back.

Each night, no matter how many times Regina needed to check the locks on the windows and doors, Emma remained patient with the woman, holding her hand or placing a comforting hand on her lower back as she twisted the door knobs or lifted on the window panes. Never once did Emma ridicule her or joke about the woman’s new habit. She knew that this was the only way Regina could sleep at night, and even then, Emma would find the brunette walking through each room in the house late into the night. The blonde would jump in to help her old flame check each door, window and closet. A soft thank you would escape the chapped lips as they made their way back up the staircase and to their bedroom.

The two were sat upon the couch, Emma holding Regina. “Do you really think this… fear will go away?” a raspy voice said, muffled by Emma’s skin.

“I- Gina, I think you’ll always have a sort of fear associated with him, but I think the fear of him coming after you will dissipate after a while. You’ve been through hell and back, and you’ve overcome more than anyone I know. You are so strong, Regina Mills. You can and you will be able to overcome this. I know you’re scared now, and that is perfectly valid. I just hope you can realize how strong you are. You aren’t some fragile glass ball, you are castle forged steel that could conquer even the greatest giants. And, baby, you have already tackled one of the scariest giants. This fear will slowly fade.”

“Thank you.” Regina turned her head to meet the green eyes. A deep fire erupted deep within Regina’s heart, pushing her closer as she finally closed the gap between their lips. For months, Regina had felt in her heart that Emma Swan was the one for her, and many times she had shut the feeling away because of their circumstances. However, with the divorce complete and Emma doing everything in her power to help Regina and Henry, she couldn't fight the love she felt for the blonde. 

It took a few seconds before the blonde responded to the kiss, but when she did it was as if a real fire filled Regina’s veins. She felt alive and so free. Her heart beat wildly in her chest, falling in time with Emma’s. This woman was the love of her life. How she knew? In that moment, she wasn’t worried about Leopold, her mother, nor anyone else who has stood in their way. In that moment, all she knew was that she loved Emma, and that Emma was her true love, her soul mate, and all of those words teenagers use to describe love. 

As they pulled away, Regina closed her eyes as she rested her head against the blonde’s forehead.

“I love you so much, Regina Mills, and I am madly in love with you.”

Regina felt a slow tear fall upon her cheek as Emma spoke, but she could feel the other's smile. She smiled widely as she too admitted for the second time, “And I love you, Emma Swan.”

___

“Babe, I’m home, I had to pick up some snacks for Henry at the store. But you will never guess who I saw there!” Emma turned the corner, her eyes falling on an older, short red-haired woman, and she stalled a second before smiling. 

“Emma, darling, how nice of you to finally join us. I was beginning to wonder if Regina had been telling the truth.” Cora smiled, her eyes crinkling in the corners.

“Mother, please.” Regina contained her eye roll as Emma took the reusable grocery bag to the kitchen, placing it on the kitchen island.

“I do apologize, Cora. I ran into Archie at the store. He asked how we were doing.” She sat next to the brunette on the couch, her thigh touching Regina’s.

“Oh, shush, dear, I was just playing with you. I have missed you two. I haven’t heard a word since the phone call after your ex-husband was taken away. But I guess you’ve been doing well for yourselves? This is a very nice house, Emma.”

“Thank you, Cora. It has been stressful these past few months, but we’ve fallen into a groove, and we are doing much better. I do apologize for not inviting you sooner.” The blonde spoke in a mannered tone, one she had practiced with Regina a thousand times when they were in high school.

The brunette reached out a hand and took Emma’s, intertwining their fingers as she rubbed her thumb over the back of the blonde’s smooth hand. “Truly, mother, it was nothing against you. Life has been crazy. But, with the holidays nearing, we thought you should come celebrate with us instead of off traveling. I know you’ve stayed away mostly after daddy’s death, but I think it would be good to fall back into traditions.” Regina looked hopefully at her mother who sat in the chair next to them.

“Oh, I suppose, dear. I would love to. I will need to purchase gifts, and Henry. I haven't been seen him in a while. What kind of things is he interested in? I can’t give him a gift that isn’t age appropriate. Make me a list, will you? I haven’t been much of a grandmother to the boy recently, and I’m afraid I am missing out.” She nodded, her hands in a tight ball in her lap.

“Of course, Cora, we would love for you to be more present in Henry’s life. He should be home any minute, actually.”

"I would love to Emma, but first, I would like to apologize to my daughter." She looked Regina in the eyes as she spoke with honesty, "I am so very sorry, my daughter. I know Leopold hurt you, but I never realized just how serious the matter was. You reached out to me once, so I spoke with him, but he assured me nothing was going on. I trusted him blindly, Regina, and I cannot give you back the courage or the time he stole from you. I want to redeem myself. I want to show you that I do care about you and what you're going through. I am so sorry for not standing up for you against that ape of a man. I love you, dear, and I hope you can give me a second chance."

___

“Grandma! Grandma, no. You have to push this left or right to turn, and this button makes you accelerate, but the other makes you go backwards. You are stuck against a wall, so go right and backwards.” Henry giggled at his grandmother as she sat with him on the floor, attempting to learn to play some game he had deemed easiest.

Regina and Emma stood in the kitchen, washing dishes from dinner, listening to them converse back and forth about Cora losing again.

“This will be so good for him, Gina. For her too.” Emma dried another plate, and stacked it before it would be put up in the cabinet. "I cannot believe he talked her into playing video games with him, that is crazy. Look at them, all cozy on the floor, surrounded by pillows and blankets." 

“I know, it’s just odd to see her be like this with him. Rarely was she like that with me, but I am glad she’s so good with him. He deserves it. She hasn't seen in him a long time... Ever since things got crazy with Leo, I stopped calling her as much, and I never invited her over unless Leopold invited her.”

“She is changing, or trying to do so. Maybe Henry can soften that heart of stone she has within her.” Emma pulled Regina away from the sink as the last dish was rinsed and dried.

Soft music filled the kitchen as Emma placed her phone on the counter, allowing the music to drive out the fuss over Henry’s game. The blonde took Regina in her arms and slowly began swaying with her.

“What are we doing?”

“Dancing.” Emma said in a matter of fact tone.

“Why?”

“Because, we never dance, and you need to put those years of dance classes to use.” Emma smiled, pressing her lips against Regina’s in a chaste kiss before continuing the footwork.

The brunette let out a giggle, but started to move in time with the blonde. “You are ridiculous, Miss Swan.”

“But you love me, Miss Mills.”

“Somehow, I do, Em. I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to everyone who has kept up and read through this story with me. I love everyones support. Thank you all for encouraging me. If you have any unfinished business that you are dying to hear about, comment or message me and I can clear anything up. 
> 
> Again, thank you to all the readers. I plan to add an epilogue chapter soon, but this is the end. 
> 
> Much love,   
> lyn. x


	20. The Epilogue - Later SQ Scenes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it, folks. I hope you enjoy.

“Emma Swan! Get your ass back here and clean this up! Henry!!” Regina squealed from the kitchen, brownie batter covering the floor and her apron. The blonde who was the cause of this mess had taken off in a dead sprint to the bathroom.

Regina growled, but a smile played on her lips as she walked towards the downstairs bathroom. She softly pulled at the door, laughing mentally at the idiocy of the blonde she was currently in search of. The handle was locked, but the door had not closed all of the way. She ripped open the door, seeing a figure hidden behind a shower curtain. The figure grew stiff as footsteps neared the shower/bath. “Emma Swan.” a low voice called.

“Uhm, she-she isn’t in here. It’s just-” the shower curtain was slid to the side to reveal a brownie batter covered Emma, who met the messy Regina with a small smile.

“Oh? She isn’t is she?” the darker haired of the two stepped into the shower, her hands taking Emma’s as she drew closer, pressing the blonde against the tile wall. Regina’s lips brushed against Emma’s. “That’s a shame. I guess I will have to go clean myself up on my own.”

A soft, disappointed sigh left Emma’s lips as she leaned forward towards her fiancee, falling off balance. Regina pulled away just before their lips met, and an evil smile found itself upon her countenance. “I’ll be in the shower, alone, I guess.”

And with that, Regina strolled from the downstairs bathroom, hips swaying from side to side in a teasing manner. “Don’t keep me waiting, Miss Swan.”

Emma straightened up and fumbled from inside the bathtub, wrestling the shower curtain from between her limbs. Quickly, she chased after the woman she had proposed to just months prior.

It had been a long time coming, their engagement, and no one in Storybrooke was surprised at the announcement. Of course, Leroy, the town drunk and gossip, had congratulated them first by buying them a round at The Rabbit Hole. David and Mary Margaret, more so the latter, had not stopped gushing over the relationship between the two women.

Henry had been more than ecstatic when Emma had asked him to go ring shopping with her, and of course, Regina though the elegant diamond had been the most beautiful ring.

The happiness the two had found themselves bundled up in flowed freely into those around them. Granny had rolled her eyes, telling them they were just as bad as they’d been in high school, but the two didn’t mind one bit.

As Emma reached the door to the shared Master Bedroom, a smirk overcame her at the sound of the shower running.

After the brownie batter mess happened, and Regina ran after Emma, he had called out to them that he was heading to the stables nearby. He, too, had been covered in brownie batter from his future stepmother’s shenanigans. Often times, the boy would run off to visit the stables where he and a one of the stable hands had become rather close. Henry learned to ride, a natural like his mother, and loved it.

The blonde had been lucky when beating the batter, the beater had been directed mostly towards the two on the other side of the counter rather than herself. Small splatters of the sweet mixture had been spattered over her cheeks and arms. She could not say the same for her fiancee. For the darker haired of the two had taken the brunt of the spray not half a second after telling the blonde to keep the mixer in the dough while it was on.

Emma could see the woman’s tanned body through the glass door to the shower. Hastily and all too clumsily, Emma removed her own clothing and ducked within the hot stream.

Regina rolled her eyes, but welcomed the love of her life. The water had soaked her hair, making it appear black rather than a deep brown. Water droplets slid over her toned skin, each stealing Emma’s attention faster than before. Green eyes took in the soft skin before them, calloused hands quickly running over wide hips.

“I see you decided to help clean up your mess?” Regina closed her eyes, allowing her body to lean back against Emma, the shallow breath hitting her neck.

“If I ever decline an invitation to join you in the shower, there’s something seriously wrong.” The blonde slid her arms around the woman’s waist, pulling her lover closer as her lips peppered kisses over the woman's shoulder.

___

“Regina, I swear, if you’re taking me to your sex dungeon. I was not entirely prepared for that.” Emma stumbled forward, a blindfold over her eyes, and her lover was leading her somewhere.

“Would you hush, Emma? Be quiet, and listen. Where do you think we are?”

The soft sound of waves filled Emma’s heightened senses. She couldn’t see the area, but the scent of the ocean hit her, mixing with the warm, seductive scent belonging to Regina Mills. The sound of Regina’s heels changed from a duller click to something almost hollower. Her own boots collided with wood. “The dock? Why are you surprising me at the dock? Are we fishing? You hate fishing, Gina. Maybe we are going skinny dipping...” Emma wiggled her eyebrows, and Regina smacked the back of her hand over the blonde's shoulder.

“Will you hush? You will see in just a moment.” Regina laughed as she spoke, softening her words.

Her lover’s soft hand slid up her arm and rubbed over the red leather jacket Emma had worn out of the house. The pair stopped and Emma felt a change in atmosphere. Something was almost heavier, sitting in the air. Cold fingers brushed the back of her head before soft light flooded her features.

In the few seconds it took Emma to adjust to the change in lighting, Regina had walked to stand just in front of the blonde, her hands folded in front of her charcoal grey dress pants that hugged the woman’s contours in the perfect places.

“Gina, this is beautiful.”

Strands of Edison Globe Lights strung across the dock, illuminating the small area where they stood by their bench. While there were an abundance of wildflowers surrounded the bench and the dock around it, Emma had not noticed the figure a few meters away, snapping pictures of the lovebirds. The ocean lapped quietly beneath their feet, and Emma met the eyes of the woman standing before her.

Deep earthy brown eyes were consumed in an emotion Emma had once thought she would never see again. The blonde reached out and took Regina’s hand in her own. “Baby, this is gorgeous. You shouldn't have. I just thought we were going to get dinner. I would have dressed up more-”

“Hush… Let me speak, will you?”

Emma smiled widely, her mind only focused on the one woman who had ever stolen her breath away. “Okay..? This is rather romantic for you. But, I thought we were going to one of Henry’s -“

A pair of crimson red lips pressed against Emma’s, silencing her chatter. “Miss Swan, be quiet for more than three seconds, please.”

A hint of pink rushed over the pale cheeks of the blonde, but her lips remained in a closed mouth smile, finally listening to the brunette.

“Emma, dear, meeting you in high school was the most life-changing experience. You pried me out of my shell, boosted me up, and pushed me too far out of my comfort zone, but I would never take any of it back. You, darling, have changed my life in every way. You gave me your heart in high school, and I will be honest, I never gave it back. I knew that you, Emma Swan, are the love of my life. Even as I devoted myself to another, I knew it would always be you. And when we reunited, you went behind my back and met my son. My son who was named after your own father, and I saw the love you had for him… Even after just a few days, I knew that you would protect him with your life, and I could never thank you enough for what you’ve done for him. He loves you dearly, and he even calls you mom now. I knew from seeing you two together that I could never let you out of my life again.” Regina smiled, her eyes glistening with tears, and her hands were shaking, but holding tight to the blonde’s.

Emma felt her heart soar, her mouth parting in a cheesy, love stricken smile.

“And you asked me, in the diner, if it was too late. I knew your meaning behind those words, and I was petrified. I knew that I could never push you out of my life completely. Even if I tried… I told you that I thought it was too late, but I promise you, it was never too late for you and I. There is no limit for our love, Emma Swan. I may fight with you, and push you away at times, but I will never stop fighting for us, Dear. You mean the absolute world to me, and I could never see my life without you. I love you more than words, Emma Swan. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and if you’ll let me, I’d like to make you my wife.”

Regina, sporting heels, dress pants, and a button down that was buttoned just a bit too much, pulled out a little black velvet box. Perfectly manicured nails pulled the box apart, revealing a simple, but beautiful engagement ring. A thin, silver band, encrusted with small diamonds, joining to meet in the center. Where the ring met the three diamonds in the middle, it thinned slightly, showing off the round cut, clear diamond in the center, with a smaller, round cut black diamond on either side. It was simple, but breath taking, and Emma felt her a lump gather in her throat.

“Regina Mills, I love you. Of course I’ll be your wife.” Emma felt her cheeks hurt from how big she was smiling. The ring slid onto her fourth finger on her left hand, and she pulled Regina by the collar in for a kiss. Their mouths moved together, slowly, and Emma pulled away. Both women’s eyes were glistening with tears, and Emma laughed.

“Why the hell are you laughing?” Regina’s eyebrows furrowed, her eyes widening in confusion.

“Well, date night was tonight, and…” Emma pulls a little box from the back of her pants, where she would usually keep her gun. “I was going to ask you the same question…”

Dark eyes illuminated as Regina began laughing, her hand resting on her stomach. “Emma…”

“From the moment you stood up on the back of David’s truck, belting out a song, I knew I loved you, and I have never stopped. You’re my person, you’re the one, and you are my happy ending. So I guess I don’t really have to ask since you already did…” Emma opened the box, revealing a diamond frame engagement ring. It had a large circular cut diamond in the center, surrounded by a halo of smaller diamond, and the band encrusted with more small diamonds.

Regina slid the ring onto her finger with the help of Emma, and their lips crashed together once more. Emma wrapped her arms around her fiancee’s waist, pulling her into the air, allowing a giggle to erupt from the crimson lips. The two broke out into a soft laughter, realizing just how ridiculous they were, planning to propose on the same night.

“I love you, Emma Swan.”

The two embraced as the world around them disappeared, and the only aspect of life that mattered to them was the other. “And I love you, Gina.”

_______

“Walking down the aisle, and seeing your mother was… breathtaking. She stood there, wearing an extravagant, white dress. It hugged her in all the right places.” Emma winked at the ten year old girl sitting in her lap. “I remember seeing her, and thinking of how lucky I was to be the one walking down the aisle to her. From the moment my eyes laid on her sparkling eyes, I felt as though nothing else mattered. I knew it would be she and I for the rest of our lives. I knew that nothing would be able to stop me from loving the hell out of your mother.”

A roar of laughter erupted from the lawn in front of Emma and the young blonde haired girl with brown eyes. Henry and Regina were chasing one another around the yard, their Golden Doodle dog running after the both of them, barking. Emma smiled, feeling her heart soar with love.

“Mom, would you finish the story?”

“Of course, kid.” The older blonde wrapped her arms tightly around her daughter and continued reminiscing on one of the happiest days of her life, “She saw me, and it was insane. I felt my eyes water, just thinking of how beautiful she is. I walked down the aisle, David Nolan, walking me. He took the place of my father that day. I wore the exact outfit your mother chose for me. It was a fitting dress pant and blazer combo. I looked damn good.” Emma winked.

“Once I arrived at the alter, I took your mother’s hands, and it hit me. She was going to be my wife. After all those years of praying that she would be my wife some day, my prayers were answered. Honestly, the ceremony went by and I don’t remember much. I looked at your mom the entire time… I couldn’t pry my eyes off of her, and I still can’t.” A smile erupted on the woman’s mouth, her eyes focusing on the dark brunette hair flowing in the wind as the love of Emma’s life ran across the green grass. “I remember our vows almost exactly. I remember finally sliding the wedding band onto her hand, and kissing her like it was our last. The feeling of solidifying forever was inexplainable. There are no words to describe how happy I was and still am.”

“How did you know she was the one?” Her daughter asked, her head tilting to one side.

“The moment she spoke to me in class. It was the first day that I met her. There was this cosmic connection, and I knew that no matter what I did, it would always be her. She was the love of my life then, and she forever will be.”

Emma kissed the top of her daughter’s head and stood from their position on the back porch swing where she and her wife spent most of their time.

“Let’s go tackle them. You get Henry, I’ll get mom.”

With a loud giggle, the little girl took off, the taller of the blonde’s following close behind.

A shrill squeal erupted into the air as Regina saw Emma and their daughter barreling after her and Henry. “Run!”

Henry laughed, and ran. The dog bounded after him, assisting the young girl in her chase.

Emma, on the other hand, was hot on Regina’s trial, her hands just out of reach of the woman. Finally, the chaser lunged, and tackled her wife to the ground, rotating them as they fell to cushion the other’s fall.

“I let you catch me, you fool.” The brunette was rolling with laughter, her eyes filled with love.

“Sure thing, Madam Mayor.” Emma rolled her eyes, but the smile on her face told otherwise.

The darker haired of the two closed the gap between their mouths, falling into a familiar embrace. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina’s waist, and the latter of the two women had her arms on either side of the blonde’s head.

A large weight collided on top of both of them, followed by a lesser weight. “Ewwww, momma’s! Get a room.”

“You mean, you think it’s gross when I kiss your mom?”

“Well, yeah! Henry, you too, right?”

The teenager laughs, but agrees, which causes the married couple to kiss loudly. Their kiss was over the top and more dramatic. They separated with a loud smooching sound. “Like that? Or maybe a little bit like this?” The two kissed once more, the kids were sitting on top of them, making gagging noises.

“Ew!” Cora giggled loudly, her hands covering her brown eyes.

“Let’s go inside, kid. Since they’re out here, we can sneak some ice cream If we hurry!” Henry jumped up, grabbing his sister in his arms, and running inside.

“Ice Cream? Before Dinner? Henry Daniel Swan-Mills, You will not-“ Emma pulled the woman in for a deeper and more serious kiss than the few prior, distracting the woman for a few seconds.

____

“Yeah, you were named after Grandma Cora. She was momma’s mom. She was the coolest. She started being around more after ma and mom were together for a while. She had red hair, and she didn’t take shit from anyone. She put many people in their place, including referees at my games. She was strong willed and stubborn, like mom, and she loved deeply. She wasn’t always great at showing it, but I never doubted her loving me. You are a lot like her, actually. You just got ma’s hair and appetite.” Henry laughed, sitting on the floor of his younger sister’s room.

He had just left for college, and it was his first Christmas break. Cora and Henry became inseparable after the girl was born, and he rarely left her side after that. She was growing into a fantastic young girl, and her brother made it a point to spend as much time with her as he could. The two texted every day, and called on the bad days.

Though they were only half siblings, no one could ever tell, seeing how close they were.

“Moms, just come in already.”

The two women, with looks of shame, came around the corner of the door frame, and walked in, joining the little party Cora and Henry had started in the girl’s room. The two sat on the bed, lying back onto the soft mattress, letting their daughter lay between them. Henry soon joined the three, lying between Regina and Cora.

They all relaxed together, telling each other the stories of different events and their perspectives. They laughed so hard they cried, and the cold weather outside seemed much less harsh than it had before. The four talked for hours, leading late into the night, just being a family.

A family was something Emma had never imagined she would have again after her parents passed away. She had assumed she would be a bachelorette all her life. Never once had she thought she would be lucky enough to be married to a woman who made every day easier and happier, nor did she think she would have two beautiful children who managed to piss her off more than anyone else in the world, but also fill her with more pride that she thought possible. Their little family was whole. It was happy. Emma could not have asked for a better life. They had gone through many obstacles and trials, but every time they came out the other end stronger than before.

Emma Swan-Mills knew that life had taken unexpected turns, and it would continue to do so, but she also knew that she would have a family standing beside her through everything. The fact made each breath a bit easier to breath, and every problem seem less. She and Regina had finally learned the meaning of True Love, and never again would they go without it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for following along with me in this journey. I could never have done it without your support. Thank you for all the kind words. Truly, I appreciate you all. I apologize for the late chapters, and long lulls of MIA. 
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed this as much as I have. I hope to create more in the future. Thank you all. 
> 
> Much love,
> 
> lyn.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!


End file.
